Maybe I want you
by Demonfawn
Summary: Harry foolishly agrees to Draco's dare, and while dealing with the repercussions he finds that something is not quite right with Draco. Who is this other guy? M/M/M, Creature fic, Drarry/OMC AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Warnings:** M/M/M, Creature fic, smut, profanity, explicit content. Please click away if these ideas offend you.

 **AN:** Third fiction! This story will have a slow build up. There will be slight smut(limes) but the real action will wait for a few chapters. The third male character will not be introduced till around chapter three or four. If you notice any major errors just let me know and I will try to fix them.

 **Chapter 1**

"Well, Potter, do we have a deal?" Draco Malfoy's taunting tone grated on Harry's nerves. He watched annoyed as Draco lifted a slender hand and pushed back an errant lock of blond hair. The pale strands gleamed wetly in the candlelight. Harry felt heat rise up his neck; it felt like his head was filling with hot air. Stupid Malfoy, who did he think he was? Why would Harry ever agree to something so utterly ridiculous? Malfoy's lips twisted in a small irritating smirk. Harry flushed harder.

"Scared of little ol' me Potter?" Malfoy's tone seemed to drip with sarcastic bile. Harry swallowed hard. Now Harry, don't fall into Malfoy's trap. He would be able to do anything to you if you agree. Don't do it!

"FINE!"

Shit. Harry winced, that was definitely not what he wanted to say. Shit! He ran a frantic hand through his hair; the messy damp strands seemed uninclined to stay in place, unlike Malfoy's. Harry grumbled. He turned around and started to pace. The damp grey tiles of the bathroom glistened with the golden lights. Harry peeked at Malfoy. He was standing in the same spot with his bare arms crossed; the white towel wrapped around his waist looked heavy with water. Harry swallowed, this was ridiculous. Why of all nights did Malfoy have to use the bathroom at the same time he did?

Harry had been innocently leaning on the shallow walls of the huge tub savoring the warmth, when he had suddenly heard the splash of water. He had been greeted with Malfoy's lean naked torso, and intense grey eyes. Malfoy had been surprisingly close.

Harry would never admit it but the sound that tore out of his throat became a legend after a first year heard the scream. Prusilla Grands became the west wing murder victim. Later, Harry would try and protest that theory, but to his horror the tale continues on to this day.

Of course Harry had been shocked to be greeted with the naked body of his school nemesis. They had immediately started to trade comfortable insults. Though the war had left its mark, Harry could count on Malfoy to always be a complete tosser. Harry vaguely recalled saying Malfoy had a small dick, but seriously Malfoy didn't have to play such a mean prank on him. Honestly, comparing willies was what first years did, not what eighth years did. The situation had escalated, and the terms had been shouted out.

Harry looked down at the blurry image of the white towel circling Malfoy's waist, his face flushed harder. If Malfoy was bigger than him then Harry would have to spend two months at Malfoy's house doing whatever Draco asked of him, as long as nobody found out about their arrangement, and Harry wasn't permanently scarred. If Harry was bigger, then Malfoy would have to donate half his fortune to supporting orphaned magical children, and support the rights of magical creatures. Harry paced some more. He had already agreed, but his heart was pounding. What if Malfoy was bigger? Harry shuddered at the thought of Malfoy being able to do whatever he wanted to do to Harry; but the poor children. The house elves, oh dear!

"Potter, I am waiting."

"So wait some more, you bloody wanker!" Harry spun around and grunted out. He stumbled back when confronted with the sharp contours highlighting Draco's collar bones. Pale hands grasped at his towel, and Harry screeched as his towel was roughly torn off his body. Harry glanced down. Malfoy had already dropped his towel. Harry squinted at the fuzzy image, and swallowed hard, it wasn't looking so good. Harry still had a chance; the agreement was for erect length.

"A wanker, am I? Well then, why don't we wank Potter". Malfoy had grabbed Harry's hand, and had placed it on his flaccid penis. Harry jumped at the feeling of a damp hand encircling his own cock. His knees trembled, and the small hairs covering his body stood erect. Malfoy gave a long languid stroke with his hand. Harry gasped. Oh that felt good. Malfoy's hand felt perfect wrapped around Harry's dick. Harry's hand was tentatively caressing Malfoy's dick. Why on earth was he just going along with Malfoy's demands? The pleasure stopped the tempting thought. The pale length flushed a furious red. Harry swallowed, Malfoy was huge. He looked down, did he even dare to compare. Malfoy inched their hips closer, the tips of their cocks kissed. Harry hissed. This feeling was entirely new. He hadn't really thought of being with another man before.

They were thrusting up against one another; moans were forcing their way past Harry's lips. "I think were hard enough now, Potter." Harry groaned. He had been about to cum. He felt unfulfilled. He looked down slowly, their cocks were perfectly aligned. Harry closed his eyes. Shit!

Draco placed his fingers under Harry's flushed face, leaning down he placed the softest kiss on Harry's petal soft lips, he slid a finger inside of Harry, pressing something delicious and then he pulled Harry's slightly shorter cock. Harry's eyes flew open as he came. "You will be coming home with me it seems Potter. I hope you like lace." Draco left in a furious flash of green, his proud erect cock hidden beneath his robes.

Lace? Harry slid to the ground his legs giving out beneath him. What was he going to do? He didn't have to go with Malfoy; they hadn't made a vow that would result in death, only one that would result in extreme pain if the other did not comply with the request. No. Harry had to keep his word. He was going to have to do whatever Malfoy told him to do. Tomorrow when they got on the train to leave, Harry wouldn't be going to Grimmauld Place, to see Sirius and Remus. He was going to be spending two months with one Draco Malfoy. Harry groaned and crashed forward, his hands cradling his head. Why did he agree to do this? Malfoy had always been a sore spot for Harry. For some reason Harry was drawn to the blond haired prick. The past few months Harry hadn't been able to get Malfoy off his mind. There was something different about him. Oh well! Harry stood up; he couldn't change his mind now. Blushing Harry cast a spell to clean up his mess, and left to spend his last night at Hogwarts with the people that meant the most to him.

 _The next day. . ._

Harry was dragging his feet. In five minutes the train would be departing. Feeling unwilling to go on the train leaving Hogwarts, wasn't an altogether unfamiliar feeling for him. After all, he hadn't ever wanted to go back to the Dursley's. Ron and Hermione were already on the packed train. Although, Harry didn't want to leave, that wasn't the major issue. The problem with getting on the train was that he would have to share a compartment with Malfoy. The arse had cornered Harry that very morning, and had stated his first order. Harry had to accompany Draco the entire way to Draco's home. That meant Harry had to share a compartment with Draco. Calling Draco 'Draco' was the next order on that very rapidly growing list of demands. At least Harry could call Malfoy by his last name in his own head.

There was no more delaying, Harry stepped onto the train. He listened to the loud excited chatter of all the students. Warmth filled him. He would always miss this moment. He hadn't realized how much this train ride was as much a part of attending Hogwarts, as was, actually being inside the school itself. Harry took a step forward. He wouldn't check on Hermione, and Ron. He had told them he wanted one last moment to himself, to reflect on his youth. They had smiled, their hands clasped tightly between them. Understandingly, they didn't pressure him to reveal his true intentions. They understood him perfectly.

Harry inhaled deeply. Malfoy was in the compartment in front of him. Completely alone; Harry frowned, come to think of it, Harry hadn't seen Mal—Draco hang around any of his goons this year. In fact he couldn't remember seeing Malfoy hang around anybody. There seemed to be a circle of empty space surrounding Draco. He seemed almost untouchable. The door abruptly opened.

"Potter, how long are you going to stand out there like an idiot? Come inside!" Harry frowned and stepped inside slowly. Draco shut the door and cast several privacy charms. Harry couldn't see out, so he assumed nobody could see in. Draco sat slowly on the opposite side of the compartment. Silence filled the cold empty room. The room seemed to expand and echo. Minutes passes as the train moved forward. Draco coughed. "Potter, I am tired lend me your lap." Harry gaped; "What?" Draco rolled his eyes; "I am tired. I am going to lie on your lap. Move over." Harry had a moment of panic; "What?!" Draco sighed and stood up. He sat next to Harry, and slowly placed his head on Harrys leg. "I have always thought this train could use some nicer pillows." Within moments his breathing evened out, uncaring of how stiff and tense the body was beneath him.

Harry stared unseeingly at the wall in front of him. Idly he wondered when the last time the wallpaper had been replaced. It was peeling rather unpleasantly in some spaces. He didn't notice his trembling fingers slide down to caress the silky strands of Draco's un-gelled hair. He stared out the window with a calm mind. Maybe, this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Draco wouldn't be a complete jerk. Harry swallowed. Maybe. . .

 _Hours later. . ._

Harry's leg felt like it was filled with bees. His eyes slowly opened. He tilted his head up and groaned. Ouch! Each vertebrae slid back into place, the loud protest of his uncomfortable position echoed in the compartment. He looked out the window. They still had three hours till they arrived at their destination. He felt Draco stir on his lap, at the knock on the door. Draco groaned and sat up. "What!" His voice was sleepy, and gruff. Harry sighed in relief and proceeded to stretch his tired legs. He stood, the numbness made it slightly difficult to keep his balance.

"Would you like something from the trolley?" The snack lady's familiar voice filled the silent air with warm familiarity. Harry looked out the window, and into the darkness. He felt sorrow fill him. This would be the last time he would be able to hear that familiar tone. "Here." Harry blinked. Malfoy was shoving a bright box of chocolate frogs in his face. Harry took the box staring at Draco inquiringly. Draco stared back; "Eat. You are far too slender for my tastes, your legs are like tree stumps; horribly uncomfortable." He awkwardly looked down, opening his own box of tasty treats. Harry stared confused. Malfoy bought him chocolate. Did he know? Did he know that was one of the first magical treats Harry had ever tasted; on this very train as well? "Thanks, Draco. . ." Draco grunted, and pointed toward a small selection of juices, and treats; "Take what you want."

Harry nibbled on a sugar quill; apparently these were one of Draco's favorites. They weren't super tasty to Harry, but at least it was something. He was staring at Draco's pensive face and the words popped out of his mouth before he could stop them; "Draco. How come you aren't hanging out with your friends?" Harry bit his lip horrified. How could he ask such a personal question, he was such an idiot? Draco glanced up slowly; "Potter it seems as if your mouth is feeling lonely, would you like me to fix that." Harry gulped. Fix what? He held his tongue for a few minutes but the curiosity couldn't be stopped; "But seriously. Why?" Harry wanted to hit himself.

Draco glared at him. He reached over and pulled the sugar quill out of Harry's hand and placed it on its wrapper. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto the floor. "I warned you Potter, to keep your mouth shut. Now, you are going to stuff that curiosity right down your throat." Harry wiggled. What? Draco unzipped his trousers, and the meaning of Draco's warning echoed in Harry's head. Harry panicked; "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I promise I won't ask again. Please just this once, can we not. . ." Draco glared at him; "Not one more word or you will be sucking me dry; got it Potter." Harry nodded quickly and backpedaled. He grabbed the box of gummy worms, and he stuffed his cheeks full. Draco looked at him disgusted.

The train had arrived. They waited till everyone got off the train. Draco stood and gestured for Harry to follow him. The platform was empty. Ron and Hermione had probably been swept away by their families. Harry stared longingly at the empty space. There was no room for him in their lives. Draco grabbed his wrist. Their luggage was snugly shrunken in their pockets. A small black car stood patiently waiting at the entrance. Harry looked questioningly up at Draco. A car? Where were they going? Draco pushed Harry forward into the car. Harry grumbled. He opened his mouth, but shut it at Draco's annoyed look. Oh, yeah he wasn't supposed to talk. He coughed. The car moved forward, as if being pushed by and invisible hand. There was silence for two hours. The city passed them by, and Harry watched the world return to the wild. Where were they going? This wasn't the way to Malfoy Manner.

They stopped in front of a large grey brick house. The green of the ivy crawled up the sides. The roses, and various other greenery filled Harry's view. There was a small forest of oak, aspen, and pine surrounding the house. The nearest neighbor they had passed was miles away. Harry looked around with wonder. It was beautiful.

"Welcome to my home. Potter." Harry looked at Draco who was staring contentedly at the house in front of them. "Your home?" Draco looked at the house; "Yes, my very first home." He turned toward Harry, and gestured for Harry to precede him into the house.

Harry walked forward, the house was beautiful. "This way, Potter." Harry turned Draco was walking toward the stairs. Harry quickened his pace. They house was warm. The air was fresh, and clean. It did feel like someone's home. The house smelled too new.

"This is going to be your room, Potter. Right next to mine, in case I need . . . something." Draco smirked. Harry entered the room, and his eyes fell on the bed. There was something on the bed. "I see you have already noticed." Draco's tone was amused. Harry looked back; "What is that?" Draco grinned happily; "Why, it's your uniform Potter. If you are going to be my maid, you might as well dress like one."

Harry blanched. "I can't wear that, it's a dress. There is barely any fabric. This is so short if I bent down, who knows what one might see. Malfoy this is just obscene!" The smile on Draco's face took a crooked left; "Whatever, I want to do with you, Potter. That was the arrangement. I just so happen to want you to wear that 'obscene' uniform. Don't worry I got you some undergarments, nobody will see anything." Draco held up a thin strip of lace, and tossed it at harry. Harry caught it in his hand. He held it up to his face; three pieces of string! There was hardly any fabric at all, and what was fabric, was completely see-through. Harry's eyes teared. What did he get himself into? Draco moved closer a predatory look in his eyes; "By the way, Potter. I didn't say you could speak yet."

 **TBC. . .**

I will update this story at least once a month.

Thanks for reading,

Demonfawn


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Warnings: LIME. SMUT. Profanity. M/M, forced cross-dressing. You have been warned. Please click away if these concepts offend you.**

 **AN: There won't be limes for every chapter, but I didn't know what else to write, after last chapter. The next chapter so far doesn't seem to have a lime/lemon. There is a smut scene in this chapter, if you do not want to read smut. I suggest you wait till the next chapter, if you still want to read this fiction. If you have suggestions or notice any errors, please let me know. Thank you to the people that reviewed my other stories, I wish there was a way I could respond in the comment section, but alas I am unable. :)**

 **Chapter Two**

Harry opened, and closed his mouth. Small squeaks, barely escaped passed his lips. What was Malfoy thinking? Harry swallowed nervously as Draco stepped closer. The look in Draco's eyes hinted of danger. Harry bit his lip, how could he forget about that stupid order. He didn't want to suck Draco's cock! Did he? Saliva pooled in his mouth, and he swallowed hard. Draco took another step forward; "I'm sorry I forgot. I swear I won't disobey you again!" His tone was frantic. Harry's hands were flush against Malfoy's chest. Was it his imagination or did he see silver spirals curling on Draco's cheeks, again. He shivered as Draco leaned down; "There is no such thing as a third chance Potter. This should teach you to be more careful in the future. But first you need to change into your uniform." The smirk on Draco's lips made Harry want to punch him. He was still going to force Harry to wear that stupid outfit.

"I don't want to wear that Malfoy!" Harry cursed out. Draco's lips twisted and he tilted Harry's chin up; "That is strike two Potter. I told you to use my first name, now get dressed. I will wait in my room. I expect to see you soon, Potter." Draco released Harry's chin, and strode past Harry to the door that joined their two rooms. Harry panted; that jerk! There was no way Harry would even consider putting on that stupid outfit. In the next instant Harry fell to the ground; pain enveloping his body. Harry clenched his teeth, oh shit! That's right they made that vow. Harry didn't have a choice; he was in too much pain. Fine! I will wear the stupid outfit, he screamed in his head. The pain ceased immediately. Harry groaned and sat up, everything hurt. He glared at the bed, and he sighed. His muscles burned, it felt like he had been under the Crutiatus Curse two times in a row. He picked up the dress, and he sighed again.

He stripped off his shirt revealing his slightly toned slender torso. He lifted the dress to eye level. How on earth was he supposed to put this thing on? There were straps hanging off the ends, and spots that were cut out. He turned the dress sideways. What was this thing? "Master, would you like Pinky's help?" Harry spun around, a small house elf in a clean floral tea towel stood behind him. Harry blushed, was she watching them the whole time. Harry coughed; "Yes, please."

Within moments Harry was enveloped in the strange outfit. His head was buried in his hands. Was Malf—Draco's goal humiliation. Harry would kill himself if any of his friends saw him wearing this. The outfit in question barely reached his chest; his nipples peaked temptingly over the lacy edge. Every time he breathed the lace would glide gently over them, keeping them continuously perky. The sheer bodice hugged his frame; his body was horrifyingly visible beneath the cloth. The skirt flared out, dashed with openings that would give a flash of the skin not hidden by the flimsy black fabric, which barely reached past the tops of his thighs. The silky thong just held Harry's dick in place, and the nonexistent fabric in the back allowed for the elastic string to slide between his cheeks. His legs were enveloped by white stockings that were hooked to the wire separating his skirt from the bodice. Overall the outfit covered nothing, and showed everything. Harry wanted to scream.

What made matters worse was that Pinky had completely removed every speck of hair on his body with a flick of her hand. Harry had barely held back a scream when with wide wet eyes she cried about how 'Master Draco' ordered her to do so. The lack of hair made the silky feel of the fabric ten times more arousing. His semi-hard dick was testament to how stimulated his body felt. Harry's hands slid from his face to lie in his lap. He was going to have to suck Malfoy's dick. There was no way he wanted to feel the pain of refusing again. Why hadn't he made Malfoy promise not to do anything sexual? Maybe, it was because he hadn't imagined Malfoy would want him to do anything like that. "Master, Master Draco is getting impatient." Pinky's voice seemed to echo in Harry's head. He stood slowly.

The imposing door was closed. His hand trembled as he reached for the crystal handle. He turned the handle and froze. He couldn't seem to bring himself to open the door. Why had he agreed to this? Why did he forget he wasn't supposed to speak? Of all the stupid things he had done this had to have been the most idiotic. Harry sighed, and he forced his hand to move. The door opened slowly.

Draco was standing in front of a large window looking out. He turned once he heard the rasp of Harry's shoes on the carpet. Draco froze, and his eyes widened. "My, my, who would have thought that was hiding beneath those awful muggle clothes, and oversized glasses." Harry blushed at the obvious desire leaching into Draco's voice. His hand went to his glasses defensively. What was wrong with his glasses? Harry stilled and watched as Draco cleared his throat; "Very nice potter; very nice. Now spin around, and let me see." Harry glared at him; bloody twat. He deliberately turned with frantic speed. Draco was smiling weirdly at him when Harry faced him once more. Why wasn't he angry? "Good now bend over." Harry could tell his face was completely red. Did Draco seriously just ask him to bend over? He bent at the waist slightly, not enough for Draco to see anything. His eyes were furiously staring at the floor.

Therefore, it took him by surprise to be suddenly forced to bend even further. He looked behind him. Somehow Draco had managed to get behind Harry without detection. How had he moved so quickly? He was pushing Harry forward with one hand. His eyes were glued to Harry's ass. Harry blushed, and tried to struggle. Wow! Draco was fucking strong. How on earth could he hold Harry down so easily? "Very nice Potter; I can see Pinky did as I requested. Your ass looks fine indeed. So, smooth. Look at how small your little hole is. Would you like me to taste you there someday, Potter? Would you like me to fuck you there someday?" Harry couldn't believe his ears. Did Malfoy seriously just say that? He jumped as warm hands spread his ass cheeks wide; the line of fabric visible to Draco's gaze. Harry heard Draco sigh; "No. Not today. Today you are going to taste me instead."

Within moments Harry was forced to his knees. Malfoy was sitting in front of him; Harry's eyes were at the perfect level to stare directly at Draco's crotch. Draco's fingers were gliding through his hair, soothingly. Harry unwillingly relaxed. How was Draco controlling him so easily? His heart beat slowed and his eyes fluttered shut at the soothing caress. He started at the sound of a zipper sliding down. His blurry eyes opened, when had Draco removed his glasses? His eyes were wide he could only see Draco's hand covering his cock with clarity. Harry squint his eyes trying to see Draco better; he opened his mouth to ask where his glasses went, as soon as his lips parted the head of Draco's cock pressed into his lips. Harry swallowed hard and clenched his teeth. Draco pressed in harder trying to force Harry's mouth wider. Draco grunted; "Taste me Harry."

Harry trembled at the unfamiliar voice calling his name. His tongue slid between his teeth and touched the tip of Draco's cock. Draco slid passed Harry's teeth. Harry swallowed; the taste of skin flooded his mouth. Saliva pooled in the back of his throat, Draco slid in some more. Harry heard Draco gasp, and moan. Feeling bold he took a little bit more of Draco's cock. He paused; the tip was touching the back of his throat. What should he do? He felt like gagging. He tried to pull back, a hand held him still. "Suck me Harry." Draco's husky voice filled Harry's ears. Harry swallowed around the dick in his mouth. His tongue pressing up against the underside of Draco's cock; he heard Draco moan. Harry suckled harder, flattening his tongue on the underside he sucked. Draco's hips lifted, and Harry gagged as Draco's cock went further down his throat.

Harry tried to keep sucking, he couldn't breathe. Draco seemed to notice his trouble and he pulled back enough for Harry to quickly inhale a few times before Draco slid back down Harry's throat. Harry's throat convulsed around Draco's dick, and Harry could hear Draco hissing in pleasure above him. Draco threaded his fingers through Harry's hair, and started to move his hips slowly back and forth. Harry was gagging and panting harshly whenever he had a moment for air. The taste of Draco's cum started to fill Harry's mouth, by the sounds Draco was making Harry could almost bet he was close. Harry started sucking harder, and Draco started to thrust in harder. With one last grunt Draco shoved his entire cock down Harry's throat and he came. Harry was trying to swallow around the dick in his mouth. He felt Draco pullout and he started to cough. The taste of Draco was still overtaking his mouth he pulled a face. His throat felt stretched and tight all at once. He was relieved it was over.

His breathing evened out. He blinked when his glasses slid onto his face. Draco looked flushed and content. Harry glared stupid Malfoy; arrogant, little, piece of—. Wait, what was that? Harry quickly looked down, and he blanched. He was hard! He tried to pull the skirt so that Draco wouldn't notice. "You are pretty good for a first timer." Draco's voice washed over him. Harry glance up so quickly he didn't notice one of the cut outs in the skirt perfectly shifting with his jerked movement aligning above his hard cock. He didn't notice, but Draco did. Harry watched as a devious smile spread over Draco's face. Harry licked his lips nervously. That look on Draco's face was lethal.

"Harry, I want you to get me, a drink of water I am thirsty." Harry looked around silently he saw a pitcher of water near a large door. With a barely restrained sigh, Harry stood slowly and walked over to the pitcher. He felt a breeze caress his bottom as he walked. He could tell his face was beet red. Keeping his back to Draco Harry poured some water into a small cup. He turned around and started to walk back to Draco, who was looking at him with interest. The skirt flounced around his body with each step. Harry had almost reached Draco when he tripped on the edge of the rug. His ankle twisted and he landed hard, the water from the cup splashed onto his body. Harry cursed. Why? Why, was he so cursed unlucky?

Harry turned at an unusual sound. Draco was laughing at him. The force of his mocking laughter shook his body. Harry grimaced; of course the prat would laugh at him. He looked around and saw a towel hanging off the handle of a small cart. Harry grumpily grabbed it, and turned his back towards Draco. The git was still laughing. Furiously Harry scrubbed at his body. The water had soaked through the thin material, and it was clinging annoyingly close to his body. Harry sighed and looked at the paved floor. He bent over, unknowingly flashing his bare cheeks straight at Draco. He didn't notice the laughter abruptly ceasing.

Harry scrubbed the floor furiously, how could he be so clumsy? His ass wiggled in the air with each stroke of his hand against the floor. Harry screamed, and looked back. Draco was behind him, and was pulling the string between his ass cheeks straight up into the air. Harry tried to wiggle away but Draco held him steady, and he pulled and released the string stimulating Harry's opening. Harry gasped; there was a moment of pain before he heard a loud snap. Had Draco seriously just ripped off his underwear? Sure enough Harry saw a flash of pale fabric slide against the wall, and land in a tiny splash of fabric. There was a damp feeling against his ass, and Harry tried to dart forward. Draco held him in place, and Harry looked back just in time to see Draco's pink tongue lave at Harry's pucker. Harry jumped at the strange feeling. His upper body lost strength and he collapsed onto his forearms. Draco was licking him. The delighted moans behind him were telling of how much Draco was enjoying Harry's taste. Harry moaned as he felt the muscle slide past the tight ring of muscles guarding his opening. Draco was eating him like someone licking cream out of a pastry. His tongue pierced Harry again. Harry squeaked.

Harry felt his body slump, he had not energy. Draco had only just stopped licking him. Right now he was sliding between Harry's legs; their cocks were brushing with each thrust. Draco was sliding his fingers inside of Harry as he fucked Harry's thighs. Harry moaned at the feeling. He felt Draco move faster, the lewd wet sounds echoed between their moans. Draco grabbed Harry's cock and stroked hard. Harry came; a moment later Draco followed with a hiss. They stilled panting. Harry felt Draco pull back, and Harry's hips collapsed. He didn't have strength to hold himself up. Why was he letting Draco do this to him? Why was he being so weak? He grit his teeth in frustrated anger. Indignation filled him. He sat up prepared to let Draco have it, when Draco stopped him cold.

"You know Potter. You look pretty good in a dress." Harry saw red. He stood up with anger, and promptly collapsed from his weak shaking legs, the small heeled shoes on his feet beckoned him. With a scream Harry threw his shoe at Draco's head. He groaned into his hands at the mocking laughter that followed. This was going to suck! Pun not intended!

 **TBC. . .**

Next chapter should be up within a month. It would be amazing if I had time to finish it sooner, but that is unlikely. So, a month it is.

Thanks for reading,

Demonfawn


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter, Nor Do I Make Any Money Off of This Story.**

 **Warnings: implied smut, naughtiness, slight lime-ish.**

 **I didn't expect to have much time this month to post, but I have gotten a decent amount of the next chapter written. With finals coming up I am thinking of posting this now. Seeing what I have so far I am thinking about making this a foursome, but I don't know if I will do so yet. The next character will be making an appearance next chapter. so close. The cross dressing won't last the whole fic. I rushed this chapter so, if you see any glaring errors please let me know and I will fix them.**

 **Chapter Three**

Harry had to admit Draco was being horribly distracting. It had been a week since Harry's arrival at Draco's house. He had quickly fallen into a pattern. Wake up get dressed in the new outfit of the day. Then prepare Draco's breakfast. Then wake Draco up. Then do whatever Draco ordered him to do. He had to clean up both of their rooms as Draco watched him silently. Then sit patiently in Draco's office while he worked. Then give Draco a massage with his body. And finally he had to give Draco a bath, by bath he had to wash Draco's entire body. Right now they were in Draco's office. The routine itself wasn't the issue, not really. The problem was Draco liked Milk Pops. They were long sugary sticks with a creamy fluid in the center. Draco, unlike most people did not crunch away at the candy, no. He liked to suck out the entire creamy center first before savoring the rest of the candy.

The more Harry watched him the more uncomfortable he felt. See, to him it looked like Draco was sucking something entirely less than sweet. The shape of the candy was all wrong of course, with it being shaped like the bottom of a wand. The base even glittered. But the way Malfoy happily sucked away, gave Harry some very naughty ideas. Draco seemed to notice his gaze all of the sudden, his sharp intense gaze leaving his paperwork to land on Harry's flushing face. Confusion painted his face. He gestured for Harry to take one out of the box, probably assuming that Harry wanted one for himself. Harry couldn't refuse otherwise Malfoy would get suspicious. With trepidation he stood and grabbed one of the candies with a red sparkling base.

Harry held the glittery candy in his hand and wondered. What was so special about the way Malfoy ate the candy that way. Harry tentatively licked the top of the spiky stick. Yum! It was actually pretty good. Harry started to suck on the tip gently. Soon the candy was eroded enough for Harry to start sucking out the cream. Flavor filled his mouth. Yummmm! This was super tasty. Harry hadn't thought milk pops were this mouthwatering. The cream was savory and just sweet enough to be addicting but not overwhelming. Harry sucked harder his cheeks hollowing, more cream filled his mouth. He moaned. Wow this was really good! He sucked harder. He heard the sound of air flowing through the hollow center, and he frowned in disappointment the cream was already gone! Harry sighed and started sucking on the cherry flavored hard candy. Hmm. . . The outside actually tasted pretty good to. He ran his tongue over the top, lapping up the melted sugar.

He had been staring out the window and sucking for about thirty minutes before he slid the hard base into his mouth. With a crunch he bit into the small center of chocolate. He slid the candy around in his mouth, circling the sugar off with his tongue. He swallowed the last drop carefully before looking at Malfoy. Grey heated eyes clashed with his, and Harry swallowed. The ink on Malfoy's quill had dried; Malfoy was staring at his mouth. Harry swallowed and licked his lips, Malfoy mimicked the movement. Harry cleared his throat, suddenly remembering a different feeling. Did Malfoy want him to do THAT again? Harry had been really careful the past few days, to not disobey Malfoy. Therefore, he had yet to do anything more perverted than rub his naked body against Malfoy's.

The way Malfoy was looking at him now, it seemed like Harry was the treat he wanted to devour instead. Draco blinked the glazed look fading from his eyes. He grunted and went to write with his quill. A disgruntled look appeared on his face when he noticed his quill had gone dry. Harry smiled at Malfoys embarrassed look. Maybe, he should try to make Malfoy even more off balance. His befuddlement was adorable.

Draco finished his work thirty minutes later than usual. He went down the hall to his workout room, Harry watched him sweat for two hours. Harry himself only did basic strength exercises. He only wanted slight definition to his body; he would look odd with as much muscle as Draco. He watched from beneath his lashes as Draco lifted weights, and jumped onto large platforms. At least this explained how Draco was so bloody strong. Draco's muscles rippled as he chugged a bottle of water. Harry waited patiently as Draco walked over to a small bench where he promptly stretched and laid on his stomach. That was Harry's cue, Harry stood up slowly, the black bottle of relaxing massage oil in hand. He stripped off the oversized t-shirt he was forced to wear during the workout, luckily Draco allowed him to wear tighter pants, and although short they decently covered his lower half. Those followed his shirt moments later. Harry stood naked except for the tiny silver thong sliding between his legs. He slowly started to smear the oil on the front of his body, once his body was coated with oil he walked over to Draco, who was watching him with that odd silver gleam to his eye.

Harry sat on Draco's lower back, and began moving his body up and down. Apparently this was the most effective method for making the oil work. Harry's fingers unconsciously tickled over the black scars covering Draco's left shoulder. It looked like someone bit him, there was another long scar running viciously across Draco's left hip. It looked as if someone had tried to hack Draco in two. That was the reason Harry had to do this every day. Draco had told him the scars pulled painfully, and the house elves couldn't use their magic; otherwise it would mess with the magic, and Draco certainly didn't want them to do what Harry was doing now. Harry sighed and made sure to rub the oil in well, his nipples rasped gently across Draco's back. Harry admired the pale perfection of Draco's back; the scars not detracting from the beauty of Draco's skin.

Harry rubbed Draco's scars till they were soft, and Harry was dry. Draco rolled his shoulders trying to bring back a little tension, enough to stand up. Harry blushed and looked away. Draco's cock was tenting his underwear. Harry slid his hands between his legs trying to hide his own erection.

Draco walked over to the bathroom. Harry followed. He watched as Draco's muscled ass was bared as he slid off his underwear. Harry followed suit and slid off the dainty panties. Draco slid into the bath with a sigh. Harry slid in after him. Although, Draco's shoulder was healed his mobility wasn't completely back to normal. He couldn't stretch his torso very well yet. Therefore, Harry had to help him wash his body. Once Draco had explained this, Harry had felt less hesitant about helping him. The oil wouldn't work if they used magic so, everything had to be done the muggle way. Harry knew the routine; he was to allow Draco five minutes to relax.

After five minutes, Harry grabbed a soapy cloth, and began to scrub Draco's back. The scars stayed soft unchanged by the layer of water resistant oil, Harry loved this part. Whenever water glided over the scars, a green light would shine out of the oily medicine. No matter how hard Harry scrubbed the oil would slowly soak in till the next afternoon, when it needed to be reapplied. The next part Harry didn't like as much. He swam around to Draco's front. Hesitantly he began to soap up Draco's chest. Draco was leaning against the side with his eyes closed. Harry scrubbed lower and lower. He tried to be quick about washing between Draco's legs. Draco's cock seemed to always be hard during this time and Harry had a hard time looking anywhere else. He lifted Draco's leg out of the water and began to scrub, he washed Draco's feet, chuckling internally at how tense Draco became. Harry just knew that Draco was ticklish. Maybe, one day he would take advantage of that little fact. He did the other leg, watching mesmerized as silky skin became enveloped by pale perfumed soap. He was done.

Harry turned and began soaping up his own body, quickly to get rid of the dirt. He still had to wash Draco's hair. He soaped his own hair and rinsed before he heard Draco's grunt. Why Draco couldn't just talk to him, Harry would never know? Harry swam back towards Draco, who was sitting on the ledge, only his lower half submerged in the warm water. Harry stepped out of the bath shivering as the cold air caressed his wet naked skin. He grabbed Draco's soap and poured a small amount in his palms.

He worked the soap to lather before sliding his fingers through Draco's silky blond hair that reached just passed his shoulders. Maybe there was a Malfoy tradition to grow out ones hair. After all hadn't Lucius had long hair? Harry combed his fingers through Draco's hair, loosening the dried sweat and daily grime. This wasn't his favorite part of the day, but he could tell Draco really enjoyed it. He leaned into Harry's touch, and moaned lightly whenever Harry's fingernails brushed a particularly sensitive spot. Harry rinsed, and repeated the procedure with the conditioner, and serum. Draco had a lot of hair products.

They left the bathroom in a vapor of perfumed cleanliness. Harry was only wearing a small skirt, he had no underwear on. The skirt danced lightly above his thighs, Harry sighed morosely it seemed like he was wearing less and less clothing each day. Draco would probably have him walking around naked at this point, although, that might be preferable to wearing a skirt.

They were heading to the dining room. Harry looked out the windows as they passed by. The night was beautiful, the sky a silky black. There was no moon tonight. They reached the dining room. There were two plate settings at the table. The cart laden with food was slightly to the side of the table. Harry sighed, and walked towards the cart. He would be serving tonight it seemed. Draco sat down; "I want a little bit of everything. I want more cream on the dessert though." Who did Malfoy think he was giving Harry such orders? The nerve of that man, Harry was tempted to spit in his food, but he resisted, he didn't want to suck Draco's dick again. Harry brought the plate laden with food to the table, before going back to fill up his own plate. At least Malfoy was feeding him properly.

He sat at the table his nipples accidentally brushing against the cloth, he hissed lightly. He still wasn't used to having his nipples dance free from his clothing. Lately it seemed as if he was bumping into everything with them. He didn't notice Draco's heated glance. They ate in silence, Harry felt like he was going crazy. Maybe, he should disobey Malfoy. At least he wouldn't be so bored. "I want dessert Potter." Harry glanced up at Draco. Why did Draco keep looking at him like that? Like he wanted to devour Harry instead of the creamed fruit; Harry got up and retrieved the sweet dessert. He walked over slowly a hand placed on the back of his skirt to keep it down as he bent over and served Malfoy the fruit. Harry served himself some chocolate covered strawberries. He sat down at Draco's stern look. Harry pulled a face; stupid Malfoy.

He dipped a strawberry in whip cream and he brought it to his mouth. He licked the cream off carefully, and moaned. Why were Malfoy's house elves so good at making sweets? Harry brought the end of the strawberry into his mouth and began sucking off the chocolate. Ummm. . . He suckled the strawberry till only the stem remained. With a happy hum he picked up another strawberry to repeat the process; "On second thought Harry, I think I want to eat my cream off of you instead." Harry looked up at Draco who was staring at his mouth intently. He opened his mouth but shut it at Malfoys evil smile. Shit. No freaking way!

"What are you waiting for Potter, get on the table." Harry swallowed, no he had to do this there was no way he wanted to suck Malfoy's cock again. Carefully he climbed on to the table, the skirt hiked up exposing his backside to Draco's hungry eyes. Harry lay on his back shivering against the wood and closed his eyes. He heard a spell cast and suddenly he was bound to the table. Harry's eyes flew open as a cool substance coated his body. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped at the sensual sight that greeted him. Draco was smearing whip cream onto his nipples! Harry moaned as he felt Draco's finger circle around his nipple. He squeaked when Draco pinched them hard. Harry felt a cool breeze on his lower body as his skirt was lifted to expose his hardening cock.

Harry stared shocked as whip cream covered his penis. His back arched as Draco licked his nipple, Draco's tongue felt raspy, and strange. Like a cat's. . . That was weird. Draco sucked Harry's nipple inside of his mouth. Harry wiggled as sensitive nerves burst inside of him. Arousal slithered along his skin. Draco kissed his way over to the other nipple, and sucked all the cream off in one long drag. Harry's moans tore from his throat. He felt the drag of stubble slide along his hairless body, within the next moment he felt the soft rasps of Draco's tongue slide along his cock. Harry's eyes were wide an unseeing, he blinked. Why were Draco's eyes slit? Why were silver marks dancing along Draco's sharp cheekbones? Why were fangs sliding passed Draco's pink lips?! "Draco, what are you?" Harry said fearfully. Draco looked up sharply, his features becoming harder. Horrified realization seared his features. He looked into Harry's fearful eyes; "Sleep Harry." Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as it fell sharply to the table. He was out cold.

 **TBC. . .**

I will update within a month somehow.

Thanks for reading,

Demonfawn


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Warnings: Some smut, some angst. BJ. General stuff. Slight non-con.**

 **AN: Sorry, this took me so long. Finals are finally over! Yay! I edited this in a mental fog, from thinking. Therefore, this chapter kind of sucks. If you see any errors please let me know.**

 **Chapter Four**

Harry woke up with a scream lodged in his throat. He was lying in bed. Oh thank goodness! That must have been a dream. His panting breath sounded loud echoing through the room. With his wand in hand Harry cast a tempus charm. It was 3:26 in the morning. He collapsed back onto his pillow. Malfoy didn't get up till six. Harry still had a few hours of sleep left. That sure was a weird dream. There's no way Malfoy could be a creature, he was too proud of his pure blood. He would rather die than live as a creature. Right? Harry rolled over onto his side the light of the full moon gleamed silvery throughout his room. His heart pounded frantically in his chest. He couldn't seem to calm down. Maybe, if he went to check on Malfoy he would feel better. Harry rose slowly. His bare feet twitched at the feeling of the icy floor. It didn't help that all he was wearing were sheer tights and a silvery see through nightshirt. Malfoy must have picked his clothes, he thought while wrinkling his nose. He walked silently towards the door separating Malfoy's room from his. His hand reached for the handle, half hoping the door was locked. The door opened silently. Biting his lips nervously Harry inched the door open and padded in cat quiet.

Malfoy was lying on the bed, the moonlight casting his features into stark contrasts. Harry breathed harsher. Malfoy looked even more intimidating while asleep. The even rise of Draco's chest beckoned Harry closer. He stepped closer and stared mesmerized at the silvery perfection of Draco's skin. An odd feeling came over him, his jaw split as he yawned. For some inexplicable reason all he wanted to do was lie down. He suddenly felt so tired. He stood and watched Draco sleep. His eyes drooped and his eyes fluttered. Harry brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed hard. What was he doing?! Harry felt the shock of what he had just been doing fill him. Swaying on his feet with exhaustion he slowly started to back out of the room. His feet rasped quietly on the floor, he watched in terror as Draco shifted in his sleep. He ran out of the room barely making it though the door before he heard a soft sleepy;

"Harry?" Draco's quiet entreaty seemed to fill Harry's head.

Harry cast a tempus charm. It was 5:57. Shit had he seriously watched Draco sleep for over two hours? Harry paced his face in flames.

"Harry?" Draco's voice echoed once again shallowly through the door.

Harry jumped as his wand started to vibrate loudly, it was now six. He had to go in and wake Draco up. Harry put on a fake cheerful smile, and entered the room. This was the only time of day Draco actually allowed him to speak.

"Hey Draco, time to get up!"

Draco was of course already up, and looking noticeable amused by something. He couldn't possibly have known that Harry had stood there watching him sleep, could he? Harry felt the heat rise up in his face; he ducked his head to hide his embarrassment. He blinked and jumped in shock when he felt fingers caressing his face. Harry stared startled into amused grey eyes. His face turned even more brilliantly hued with embarrassment. Draco licked his lips;

"You're too cute Potter." Draco's lips whispered across Harry's jawline. Harry felt his breath stop in his chest. Cute? Draco thought he was cute? Anger filled Harry's body. Draco was teasing him.

He was probably having one big old laugh at Harry's expense. Harry struggled against Draco's embrace, he tried to knee Draco. Harry froze. Pain spread along his neck. He felt the ooze of blood glide down his shoulder. Draco bit him. . . Draco fucking bit him! That stupid arse.

"What was that for you bloody wanker. Why did you just bite me? Ahhhnnn!" Harry shivered Draco was bathing his neck with his tongue. Why did that feel so good? Wait. Draco just bit him. Harry stared at Draco with wide eyes, as silver spirals elongated along Draco's jawline. Draco smiled his fangs gleaming with blood,

"You taste delicious." Draco stepped forward and grabbed Harry by the back of his neck. The kiss was forceful, and passionate.

Small trickles of light seem to fill his veins with every wet glide of Draco's tongue. His body was heating up banishing the cold of the room. Harry's eyes snapped open shocked. He was relaxing, but how could he relax when that was pressed against him. Harry wiggled trying to slide away from Draco. For some odd reason at the exact moment he tried to slide down Draco let go of him, and therefore, Harry fell on his butt.

"Oi Malfoy what is the big deal?" Harry looked up angrily. Draco was smiling at him;

"Oh, Potter. Poor little Potter. It seems you have disobeyed me once again. You know the punishment for disobeying me. Don't you." Harry swallowed mouth suddenly desert dry. His eyes unwillingly traveled to his punishment. It was pulsing, as it grew harder.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, at that precise moment Draco moved closer. Harry tried to shut his mouth quickly but Draco's dick spread his mouth wide. Small choking sounds pushed past Harry's lips;

"I told you. . . to call me Draco. . . Potter. Unnh!" Harry groaned around Draco's cock. Seriously, he was still hung up on the name thing. Harry rolled his eyes. At least he didn't know Harry had been watching him sleep. The spell urged Harry to suckle gently.

"Suck me properly Potter. . . That's it. Harder. Yesss!"

Harry could tell his face was about to explode he was so embarrassed. His eyes had drifted up to watch Draco's face. Draco's eyes were hazy with desire; his lips were red, and lush from Harry's blood. He looked beautiful. Harry pulled back a little, and suckled the tip of Draco's dick. His tongue swirled in smooth constant circles. Draco's lustful cries echoed above him. Harry closed his eyes to concentrate. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

He swallowed around Draco's penis as he forced the dick into his mouth. He paused when he felt the tip touch the back of his throat. His lips tightened, and he felt the ache in his jaw from his mouth being forced open. He lifted his tongue and stroked the underside of Draco's dick. He took a deep breath and forced a little bit more of Draco down his throat. The bitter sweet taste of the cock started to overtake his mouth. He shivered as he felt Draco's finger tangle in his hair. Harry was pulled back;

"Ow! What—"Draco thrust back in quickly halting Harry's protests. Harry's throat spasmed around the invading object he tried to relax as Draco thrust unrelentingly into his mouth. His lips felt bruised and sore. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as Malfoy led him around by his hair.

The thrusting seemed to go on forever, before Malfoy stilled and grunted. Harry felt the rush of bitter tasting fluid fill his mouth. There was so much some dribbled out and onto his chin. He felt a palm slide across his mouth;

"Swallow Potter." Harry wanted to do anything but swallow. His throat seemed to have a wall preventing him from obeying that command. Somehow in the end he managed. All at once his breath slammed out of him, and he started to pant. He sat there as trails of cum dried around his mouth. Tears trails cooled on his cheeks. He watched Malfoy turn from him and walk to the bathroom. Draco turned at the entrance;

"Potter. We are not quite finished yet. I hope you don't think I didn't notice your little night watch. Oh yes. We still have a lot to do. Come here!" The strange spirals on Draco's skin shifted and twisted catching Harry's attention.

Harry felt fear fill him. Would Malfoy make him do it? Was this going to be the day Harry lost his virginity? Malfoy wasn't even human! Harry trembled as he stood and walked toward Malfoy. He felt a warm hand placed on his back guiding him further into the bathroom. Hot steamy water from bathtub filled the air with vapor. Harry moaned as warm hands slid underneath his shirt. They continue sliding only pausing to momentarily glide along his nipple. Harry gasped at the sudden pain of having his nipples twisted. His shirt was pulled over his head swiftly. Draco placed his hands on each side of Harry's hips right above his sheer soft tights. A finger on each side gently slid back and forth along the top. A warm hand cupped him and Harry arched a stilted moan locked in his throat.

"Draco."

The voice was warm with warning. Draco stilled behind Harry. Harry broke from Draco's frozen embrace easily as he spun around. There was a man standing in the bathroom door. He had long black hair that reached his waist despite being bound in a ponytail. His harsh features glinted cruelly in the morning sunlight. His copper skin seeped scents of foreboding. The sharp golden eyes that dismissed Harry focused on Draco's stiff back.

"It seems that I have arrived just in time for your treatment. Please ask your pet to leave. I will tend to you."

The tone although polite sent shivers down Harry's spine. The voice was so full of power.

"Leave Harry. Go to your room. I will not need your services today." Draco's voice came out mechanically.

Harry hesitated. Should he leave Draco alone with this man? In the end he was given no choice. The man in the doorway smiled and whispered a word in a language Harry had never heard. Within seconds Harry was stumbling through the door separating Draco's room from his. He turned around just as the door slammed in his face. Silence filled the house forebodingly. Harry stood silently in front of the door for several minutes.

Harry stepped back slowly. Who was that man? His face felt frozen. His heart started beating wildly in his chest. What was that sound? It sounded like a scream. Harry hesitantly stepped forward. There it was again. He leaned against the door to listen.

"Ahhh! Oh! Harder! Yess!"

Harry backpedaled. That was Draco's voice. From the sound of his screams, he was enjoying himself. Harry swallowed painfully. Tears filled his eyes. Wait. Why was he crying? Unconsciously Harry did what he always did when he was sad. He found the smallest darkest place he could. Tears blurred his vision as he crawled inside the empty armoire. Was he really just a toy for Draco's amusement? Silent sobs tore out of Harry's throat. He felt stupid.

Harry sat in the small armoire for about an hour before he realized he was naked. The dark wooden walls felt comforting to him he didn't really want to leave. Then his stomach rumbled. Softly sighing as hiccups popped from his throat. Harry opened the door. The door opened faster than he had expected and Harry tumbled out with a small scream into a pair of strong steely arms. Startled Harry looked up into a pair of amused golden eyes. That strange man was holding on to him! Harry tried to pull away, the man pulled him closer. The man lowered his head to peer directly into Harry's scared green eyes. It was then Harry noticed how tall he was; at least a foot and a half taller than him. Strands of black silky hair glided along Harry's bare naked skin. Harry shuddered.

"Hello. . . Harry is it? You have the most interesting eyes. They remind me of someone. . . I cannot seem to recall who. . ."

The man had placed a strong hand on Harry's chin tilting his face up for a better view. Harry blushed. With the full view of the man's face Harry realized the stranger was incredibly beautiful. His strong features were offset by long black lashes, and soft red plush lips. His eyebrows were thick and elegant. When he smiled white teeth sparkled in the bright day light shining through the wide window. Harry swallowed painfully. The man had fangs. Harry yelped. The man was running his hands over Harry's body. Harry squeaked loudly when the man cupped Harry's bare ass.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Harry barely forced the enraged sentence through his lips. The man's lips twisted into a smirk; "Ah . . . You are a feisty little kitty aren't you."

Harry felt anger rise up from his toes to his face. How dare this man! Harry grabbed the man's wandering hands and tried to shove them off his body. All he did was make the man grab him tighter. The man lowered his head to Harry's neck and inhaled deeply. Harry stiffened. What was he doing? Harry didn't have time to prepare himself, the pain enveloped him. The stranger had bit him! What was with the biting?! Harry groaned as he felt the fangs slide out from his skin. With one last burst of strength Harry pushed the man away.

Well he tried at least. The man laughed as he licked Harry's blood off his lips. "Draco was indeed correct, you are our third. I have to say I am quite glad you turned out so adorable little Harry."

Harry looked up at the man confused. Third? Third of what?

"Who, Who are you?" Harry's voice trembled slightly. His mouth suddenly felt dry and it felt like his head was spinning. Streams of hot fire were burning through his blood. Harry closed his eyes softly as he heard the whispered reply;

"Hello, Harry my love. My name is Kerto. It is so very nice to meet you." Harry's eyes fluttered one last time as the strong arms held him gently. His last memory was the softness of his bed.

 **TBC. . .**

I should update less than a month. Hopefully.

Was Kerto shocking? **This is not a vampire fic. That is just how they mark mates. Just in case you are confused.**

Thanks for reading,

Demonfawn


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Kerto is my own creation.**

 **Warnings: Cheesy-ness, long explanations, groping, teasing, etc. . .**

 **A/N: Sorry this took me so long. My inspiration has left my brain. I am feeling the cold dark embrace of negativity. I guess that it is a good thing that I am going on a trip to a very lovely place. Hopefully I will gain my inspiration back. Therefore, I wanted to finish this chapter so that I could post it before I will not have access to a computer. I know my creatures are sort of lame, haha. Anyway, hope this chapter doesn't suck. If you see any mistakes please let me know.**

 **Chapter Five**

Harry was sitting at the table in the kitchen. His expression was bland and annoyed. Kerto was smiling at him as he held a ripe strawberry to Harry's lips.

"Come now Harry, take a bite. You have to keep up your strength."

Harry glared harder. Draco was sitting quietly beside Kerto, nibbling on the strawberry Kerto had forced on him only moments before. He looked completely relaxed and unhelpful. He hadn't once demanded Harry do something degrading today. Harry was even allowed to dress in his normal clothes. Harry glared at him. Stupid Malfoy. Kerto cleared his throat;

"I will have to apologize on behalf of Draco here. It is his annual heat you see. Usually during this time the young ones have to be taken at least once every few weeks the more often the faster the heat ends. Unfortunately, I was called away on business and couldn't reach Draco as quickly as I would have liked. Luckily, Draco has such good instincts he could sense you through his cloud of lust. Isn't that right Draco?"

Draco glanced up with a dazed smile and nodded. 'Seriously' Harry thought unconsciously leaning forward to taste the strawberry. Why is Draco acting so weird? It was like Draco completely lost his personality. Harry finally noticed that he was eating the strawberry out of Kerto's hand and pulled back in surprise. Why was he mindlessly obeying the strange man?

"Now I know that this is going to take some time for you to adjust. But Harry I really think you are going to be very happy with me and young Draco here. We will for sure take excellent care of you. Right Draco?"

Kerto shot a smiling glare in Draco's direction. Draco grunted as a sharp elbow connected with his side;

"Yes, we will take good care of you Harry." Draco said robotically.

Harry couldn't help it he had to ask. It was enough to wake up with strange green markings dancing along his skin, but he couldn't resist not asking anymore. And this time Kerto would not interrupt him with the temptation of breakfast.

"What are you guys?" Harry blushed and coughed. That came out a little bit rude. The lazy smile slid off Kerto's face as he sighed.

"I suppose you had to ask sometime. Well, Harry. Have you ever heard of a Veela?" Harry nodded. Veela? Kerto continued; "Well. . . We are the results of when a Veela and a Werewolf bite the same person at the same time, or the child of the mated. We are, ah, well, we are Velulfs."

Harry stared blankly at Kerto's face. What? What? What? Kerto coughed, and cleared his throat;

"Umm. . . Well, I know the name is weird, but I didn't decide on the name. Sorry. . . Well, anyway on the day of the final battle between you and Voldemort. Young mister Draco and I were surrounded by a rather angry group of Veela and Werewolves. It didn't help that Draco here insinuated that a young Veela was sleeping her way through the werewolf leaders. But I digress it was just lucky that we ended up as mates. You on the other hand are our third partner. And. . . Here eat another strawberry. You my dear are absolutely perfect."

Kerto smiled a pleased smile as he unceremoniously shoved another strawberry into Harry's mouth. Harry was staring blankly at Kerto. He was their mate? Then why had Draco. . . Why had Draco forced him to do those things? Harry didn't want to be a mate.

"But I don't want to be—." Harry was interrupted by Draco's harsh tone;

"You don't have a choice. You cannot leave this house. Nobody knows you are here Harry. Nobody is going to save you." Draco smirked, an evil glint in his eye.

Kerto smacked him on the back of his head. Draco choked on a blueberry and glared ruefully at Kerto;

"Don't listen to him Harry. You can leave but. . . I am afraid you will die if you do. See last night when I bit you I started you on the last part of transformation. Draco has already bitten you, so, that prepared your body for me. Soon you will be like us, and will unfortunately be held to the same baser instincts as we are."

The gentle look in Kerto's eyes was Harry's undoing. For some strange reason fat tears rolled down Harry's eyes. What was going on with him? He had never been much of a crier. The last few days it seemed as if all he did was cry. Kerto pulled Harry into his arms; "There, there. It happens to everyone when they change. I once cried over a piece of cheesecake falling to the ground. Oh, how I longed to eat that piece of sweet delight." The overly flamboyant tone to Kerto's voice made Harry laugh through his tears.

"Why, did, you, choose, me." Harry's breath came out choppy as he sobbed. Kerto hissed gently;

"Harry. As you will come to find out later; our species isn't really given much choice in who, we end up claiming as mates. We unfortunately didn't choose you. We just know you are the one for us. There is no choosing; just what is without a doubt the truth." Harry buried his face into Kerto's shoulder. They didn't really want him.

"Of course we want you Harry. How could we not want you? Young Draco even tricked you into coming into our home. Something tells me he has wanted you for a very long time. Your heat hasn't even started yet and he was already trying to be intimate with you," Kerto said.

Harry looked up at him confused;

"Heat? What kind of heat?" Kerto blushed;

"Well, we will save that topic for another time. You won't have your heat for a year after your transformation," Kerto said.

Harry glared; "Just tell me now."

Kerto sighed; "I would like to tell you. But the instruction of mates and mating is left to a member of the council. In fact, I have already sent of the notification to have them send someone over to start teaching you. They won't come until your wings come out, but you will have someone."

"Will you at least tell me about this mysterious transformation?" Harry said.

Kerto smiled brightly at Harry; "That I can do. After I bit you, my venom immediately started to produce at a rapid rate to take over your cells. Since you are already recognized as our mate, over the next few days you will notice a few new changes every morning. The transformation only can occur when you are asleep. You do not get to control when you fall asleep, but at least the process only lasts a week. At the end of the week you will be completely transformed, and the council member will come and help you learn to control your new abilities."

"Abilities? What new abilities?" Harry said, as he lifted his hand to caress Kerto's smooth skin.

Kerto hissed; "You are a temptation my dear. No, I will answer your question first. Shh. You might have noticed already since Draco did convince you to come with him, probably, against your better judgement. When Draco turned, he obtained the power to override someone's senses enough for them to be unable to think clearly. He also gained the regular powers our species obtain; speed, sight, hearing, and flight. When I turned, I obtained the completely useless ability to make someone completely relaxed in my presence. I can calm someone down, or make them freeze with just my voice."

Harry stared at Kerto with a measured glance, and then peeked at an overly placid Draco. He glanced back at Kerto who smiled unapologetically at him;

"Draco was a bit angsty today. He tried to sneak into your room last night and, let's just say rush the process of your transformation. So, today as punishment, I have to remind him to control himself. Oh, don't look so worried. Part of it is we had sex last night. I was very, thorough." Kerto winked.

Harry's face was in flames. Where on earth did Kerto get the nerve to talk like that? Harry shifted uncomfortably in the large man's lap. He froze. What was that? It felt large and bulky. Harry slid a hand down to Kerto's mid-thigh. He groped the slightly raised fabric. He glanced up startled at Kerto's moan.

"What is that?" Harry said. Kerto's eyes looked like heated pools of gold. With a pained smile;

"That's my dick Harry," he said.

Harry's hand moved faster than when he was trying to catch the snitch. He practically flew off Kerto's lap, and back into his chair. His eyes couldn't seem to leave Kerto's lap, the dark purple fabric between the man's legs twitched at Harry's attention. How could anyone's dick be that big? Kerto coughed in the ensuing silence.

"Alright, well, how about we go for a walk?"

Harry stared silently for a moment and then smiled awkwardly; at least he finally could go outside!

The garden was huge. The sound of hurried insects sprawling about made Harry smile, the soothing scents, and bright scenery overwhelmed him. He hadn't realized how much he missed being outside. Kerto was holding his hand, the warmth of that hand, made Harry tremble a little inside. On the other side Draco was tightly holding onto Kerto, his knuckles were white with tension. His eyes were nervously swinging back and forth. Kerto glanced over at him and smiled reassuringly. Kerto paused and stared down at a small weak looking plant with vibrant silver flowers shot through with veins of blue.

"Draco, stay with Harry. I need to go grab some supplies," Kerto said.

Harry watched as Kerto walked towards a shed on the far side of the garden. After Kerto disappeared, Harry peeked at Draco from the corner of his eye. A cruel twinkle was shining in Draco's eyes as he looked at Harry.

Harry stiffened as Draco bent over;

"The spell still stands Potter. Once Kerto leaves, it will be just me and you again. He won't be able to stop me from taking you. I would have taken you sooner if you smelled riper. Soon though, your scent will beg me to take—," Kerto strode up;

"Draco. That is enough; I have already removed the little spell you placed on Harry. Don't tease him like that. You will take him when his body and mind is ready to accept you, and not a moment sooner. Am, I understood?" Kerto said.

Harry watched as Draco shivered with lust under Kerto's heated glance. He stared into Kerto's eyes as understanding dawned;

"Draco. You don't have to get me angry to make me want you. You should have just told me you were ready for me again." Kerto said, while smiling.

Harry watched with an uneasy feeling as Kerto leaned down and whispered something in Draco's ear. Draco's pale skin flushed with embarrassment, and he whispered something back. Kerto turned to look at Harry.

"Harry, this _Yreanta Felure_ needs some attention. Would you mind going in and helping Draco with his scar treatment? Usually I would, but, this plant is almost extinct, and this one cost me quite a lot of money. Draco did tell me that you have been helping him. Harry?"

Harry looked at the ground. Why were they treating him as an outsider? Why were they not including him in their plans? Why were they making decisions without asking him?! Harry felt the heat bubble up inside of him.

"Why did you turn me!? Why did you take me away from what I love? Why are you forcing me to do this? Who made you the king of Harry?!" Harry said.

His voice cracked on the last word, as his anger left him. Kerto looked stricken. Draco's lips were twisted in an awkward half-smirk. They couldn't even answer that! Harry felt the tears slide down his cheeks. Stupid changing hormones! Why did fate hate him? Harry turned and ran into the house, leaving two stunned males behind him.

Kerto dropped his box of medicine, and started to walk in after Harry. Draco placed a hand on Kerto's chest and pushed him back with a sigh.

"No, it is probably for the best that I talk to him and explain. After, all this is my fault. I will see you in twenty minutes in our bedroom, don't be late this time Kerto," Draco said.

He left with a haughty sniff in Kerto's direction. Not noticing Kerto's smile of affection, and the pronounced bulge in his pants.

 **TBC. . .**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Just in case anyone becomes confused. A Velulf is similar to both a werewolf and a Veela. The mating and the flight come from Veela. The uncontrollable inner beast comes from the werewolf. That is why Draco is a little overly crazy. Since he is in heat his inner beast is a little harder to control. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. I will explain more in future chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Demonfawn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Original characters are mine.**

 **Warnings: Slight smut, massage, implied stuff. Slight dubious consent.**

 **Chapter Six**

Harry heard the door creak. He curled his body tighter in a ball. The fragrant steam permeated through the air, choking him, and fogging up his glasses. Why he had run to the bathroom he would never know. He lifted his toe and lightly splashed the pooling water surrounding his feet. He was sitting as far away from the door, in the darkest corner of the bath. He wasn't completely invisible as he would have liked he was just not as obvious in the dim light. Harry heard the door open and close as he slid his legs into the warm water. Harry glanced up through his lashes at the weary sigh echoing through the large bath. Draco was staring at him evenly. The molten silver gaze sent spikes of awareness down Harry's spine. Something was different though. Draco looked. . . He looked, uncomfortable. Why?

With another sigh Draco gave Harry a meaningful look down towards his hand. Harry glanced down, clasped in Draco's hand was the medicine for his scar. He watched with a feeling of pity as Draco stripped to his underwear and painfully lowered himself onto the small cot. The skin around Draco's scars looked red, and strained. Harry felt a little bit sorry. Draco groaned dramatically in paint. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. Fine, he would put the medicine on Draco, idiot. That didn't mean he was going to talk.

Slowly Harry removed his clothes. His back was facing Draco, but he could swear Draco was watching him. When Harry quietly peeked, Draco was looking the other way. With slow careful movements Harry smeared the oil on his body. His cold hands on his warms skin caused small goose bumps to form all over his body. His nipples pebbled into tight peaks. His cock twitched. Harry flushed glad that Draco wasn't watching him touch himself.

"Potter."

Harry sighed. Why was he doing this again?! He placed his cold oil slicked hands on Draco's hot skin and felt perverse pleasure when Draco hissed out in shock. The muscles on Draco's back quivered and convulsed under Harry's touch. Harry stared at the back of Draco's head as he slowly slid along Draco's raised skin.

There was a peaceful silence, as Harry glided along Draco's back. For some odd reason Harry felt unnerved by this silence. Draco wasn't ordering him about or trying to seduce him. Surreptitiously Harry tried to compare their body temperatures. Was Draco sick? He didn't feel any warmer than Harry did? Harry leaned forward slowly he placed his forehead on Draco's back. He jumped when he felt a strong vibration. Did Draco just growl at him? Harry pushed himself as far away as he could while still sliding along Draco's skin. He heard Draco sigh in annoyance.

"I am just going to come out and say it. I am not a kind person."

At Harry's tense silence Draco continued,

"As you will come to know, I am rather selfish and uncaring. I am opposite from you in every way. No, I am talking now. Just listen. When Velulf's have two unbalanced mates a third has to be added, sometimes even more. As you have seen from Kerto, he is not totally kind, or unkind, but for the most part he contains more light than I do. Therefore, I alone cannot provide all the stimulation he needs. He needs someone to embrace his less, how do I put this, his less, controlling side."

Harry was staring at his still stiff hands on Draco's back. Did Draco seriously just admit that he was a jerk?

"Why did you make me do those things?" Harry said, his voice trembling.

He felt Draco's back rise as he inhaled, and lower as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Harry, as you will soon come to find out. The three months of heat the submissive Velulf's have to endure every three years can be, rather, taxing. I admit that perhaps I didn't handle this whole situation with the most practicality. Once I sensed you, I could tell you were the necessary partner. It didn't help that my heat had started and expedited my longing for you. I spent weeks after seeing you alone in the bath figuring out how to befriend you, agonizing how to get close to you. You are always surrounded by your little friends during the day. They warned me off you several times when I had gotten too close for their comfort. I had no choice but to trick you. I am not sorry for tricking you. The strain from an unfulfilled bond is nightmarish, that in addition to my heat was killing me. Although, I don't mind, Kerto was a little distracted from our little meetings. Well in the end if Kerto had found you first this would have gone smoother, but I got what we needed, and Kerto has found the challenge he needs for his other half. Now if you end up unfulfilled from our bond, although, I doubt that we won't fulfill you. There is the possibility we may have to incorporate a fourth, or fifth. Now, will you please finish rubbing that into my scars, my beast is beginning to rise again, and I need Kerto's, assistance."

Harry stared shocked at the wall in front of him,

"You didn't want to trick me? You don't want to take me?"

Draco snorted, "Make no mistake, Harry. I too will have the unshakable urge to claim your purity. You are the newest addition, and my Velulf wants to keep its second place position. I will not always be this clear headed, during my heat. I am only in my first month of heat. You will find that Velulf's are always rather volatile during their heats. I am only able to hold onto my calm because of Kerto. So, hurry up!"

Harry stared mesmerized as he suddenly noticed the faint silver spirals beginning to form on Draco's skin. What were they? His hands seemed to move before his brain and he quickly finished massaging the oil into Draco's skin. Draco's speech had oddly enough made him feel better. He had finally reached the end of the scar, his fingers sliding underneath the thin fabric of Draco's underwear that was thin enough to show the faint thin shadow beneath. His eyes seemed to lock on the faintly visible outline of, was that? Harry thoughtlessly reached a shaking finger towards the strange object. His finger stopped at the hard base of the round object faintly visible against the fabric.

Pain enveloped Harry's wrist as Draco pulled him away, and slammed him onto the small table. Harry was staring up into Draco's face. His features had darkened and shifted. His pupils were oddly shaped against the lighter silver of his eyes. Harry swallowed, Draco, looked furious. Harry's hands were pinned above his head. His body was caged between Draco's legs. Draco leaned down, his teeth gleaming in the sharp dim light. Harry arched his back as he felt Draco's teeth penetrate the skin on his neck. After the brief sting of pain, Harry felt the soothing caress of Draco's tongue. The odd rumbling was coming from Draco's chest again. Harry felt a small inkling of fear. Draco was perched above him; his pink lips parted and ran along his ruby stained teeth. There was a painful lump in Harry's throat that he couldn't seem to swallow around. The dangerous glint in Draco's eyes was back, and frightening.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry. Oh, my cute little Potter. You never do think things through do you? Do you want to know what it was? Is your little brain curious, about what Draco Malfoy has up his arse?" Draco slid a hand up Harry's chest up to his throat. Harry swallowed the lump and Draco squeezed lightly, and forced Harry's head up and back. Harry's entire neck was exposed. His scream was locked in his chest when Draco tickled his lips up the fragile column.

"You know, I put a locking spell on the door. That will keep Kerto plenty busy. I think in the meantime, I will enjoy taking you first."

The voice coming from Draco sounded strange to Harry's sensitive ears. It was deeper, and silky. Was Draco using his power? Harry tried to listen for that voice in the back of his mind that always questioned orders. The task was made twice as difficult as Draco peppered Harry's neck with small kisses, and bites. Harry cried out when Draco cupped his length. The strong hand was massaging gently, and steadily.

"Relax, Harry." The velvety tone filled Harry's head, and he went limp.

He watched what happened next like a spectator. Draco stripped him of his underwear, and his body lay exposed. Draco, nibbled and tasted Harry's body with a voracious energy. Harry felt his body respond with abandon, while his head screamed at him to run. Harry knew his only hope was to resist. He searched for the voice that told him to question. Draco's mouth was drifting lower, as a finger drifted closer. This was nice. Maybe, Harry would let him do whatever he wanted. Maybe, he would give in. No! No! He would not give in. He wasn't going to allow Draco to take him, or make him the weakest member. If Harry was going to be in this mess he would be equal, or he would die trying to escape. The soft haze drifted from Harry's head. He lifted a weak arm, and put all his strength into the punch he sent at Draco's head. He had taken Draco by surprise, and he overbalanced and fell to the ground.

Without looking to see if Draco was alright, Harry stood on shaky legs and ran to the door. He felt the magic burn up his arm, as he twisted the door handle. Kerto was standing in front of him; the black spirals on his skin were spinning with fury. Kerto grabbed Harry by the shoulders and lowered his face. His furious eyes were locked behind Harry;

"Draco, No, calm."

His voice was reassuring, and measured. Harry felt his heart beat slow as Kerto soothingly slid his hands up and down Harry's bare arms. Kerto looked down at Harry;

"I am so sorry Harry. I keep forgetting that Draco cannot control his beast when I am near. I was away too long this month."

The mournful look in Kerto's eyes cracked the dam, and Harry was crying again. Kerto pulled him to his large chest and let Harry cry. His hand stroked Harry's hair slowly. When Harry's sobs had subsided, Kerto gently pushed Harry behind him,

"Harry please go, and get dressed, I need to take care of Draco's need. He is overripe. Don't worry Harry, go."

With that Kerto walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Harry stood in front of the closed door and couldn't move. With Kerto gone, his heart beat had once again picked up its uneven pounding. What was Kerto going to do to Draco? Harry stood in front of the door silently. He shivered as the cold air caressed his nude skin. He looked down and grimaced, at the sight of his body. There were small red marks all over his chest. His finger caressed a small mark in the hollow above his hip bone. Harry froze as sound greeted his ears. He stepped closer, and then stepped back. A loud pleasured moan echoed through the door. Harry blushed, that sounded like Draco. Harry stared at the sturdy wooden door. Maybe, he would go get dressed. It seemed as if Kerto wasn't in trouble after all. The next moan sounded tortured, ok, that was Kerto. Harry stepped closer, and listened harder. One of them let out a strangled scream.

Was Draco being whipped? Or was Kerto? Worried Harry stepped back, he shouldn't get involved. Harry turned to leave, and screamed. Pinky was standing in front of him blushing. Her large wet eyes were closed, and she was holding something in her hand. Harry looked closer, and felt relief. They were just clothes;

"Thank you, Pinky." He said, as he took the clothes from the blushing house-elf.

The house-elf squeaked out something intelligible, and quickly left. Harry stared after her confused; he then again remembered he was naked. The resulting blush outdid Pinky's by far. Quickly Harry slid on the shirt and pants. They were extremely large on him. Harry bent over and rolled up the ends of his pants. Luckily the shirt had short sleeves, on him they came down to his elbows.

Harry looked down at himself; these clothes must belong to Kerto. These clothes would even look large on Draco. Comfortable with the baggy material, Harry began to leave for his room. He felt much better now. Kerto would deal with Draco. He walked down the hall, and stared curiously as the walls began to waver. His legs started to waver along with the walls. Harry placed a hand out to steady himself. His eyes began to droop, and he recalled Kerto's words that morning;

"The transformation only can occur when you are asleep. You do not get to control when you fall asleep."

Asleep, he was falling asleep. He heard Pinky squeak before the sound of apparation. His eyes fluttered before he hit the ground he felt someone grab hold of him. He opened his weary eyes and saw Kerto above him, while Draco stared red-faced with shame and concern. They opened their mouths to speak, but Harry could hear. He was too sleepy. The fire in his veins couldn't wait anymore. He fell asleep to the gentle burning.

TBC. . .

AN: Ok I have no idea what went wrong with this chapter no matter what I do it doesn't seem right. I am tired of struggling. Maybe when I finish the story I can go back and fix the story line for now this will have to do. If you noticed any mistakes please let me know I will try to fix them. I will update within a few weeks at least. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews they encourage me to keep this story going. I hope everyone has a lovely summer.

Thanks for reading,

Demonfawn


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Warnings: Long dialogue, angst, New Character, and there will only be implied smut not real smut.**

 **Chapter Seven**

The house had an annoying scent lately. Harry walked along the hallway trailing a clawed finger gently along the wallpaper. He was annoyed enough to not care about the tears in the wall paper his nails produced. His anger felt like an alien within his brain, controlling his movements. Once again they had done it. They had shut him out. Lately that was all they seemed to do. It had been a week since Harry had last seen Draco. Kerto had kept Draco separated from Harry at all times. Apparently Draco couldn't control the beast when Harry was around. The beast within Draco wanted to claim Harry too soon, at least in Kerto's opinion. Harry had tried only once to open the door between their rooms, and Kerto had been furious with him. Kerto told him that Draco wouldn't have control of his beast until after his heat had faded. That was two more months! Harry grit his teeth with furious rancor. Kerto was almost always holed up with Draco in their room, playing to every need, and desire Draco had. He was completely ignoring Harry. Harry had to go through the change alone. After he had awoken from his sleep, he had been greeted with green slithering marks along his skin that seared all of his body hair, and burned his skin. Through, the pain Kerto had only looked at him with sorrowful pity, saying that he couldn't help.

The second change had resulted in his hair lengthening. It was so long it brushed against the top of his bottom when unbound. No matter what he tried he couldn't shorten his hair. Of course only the hair on his head and face had grown back. The rest of his body was completely hairless. Not that that made a difference after Draco had ordered Pinky to remove it all after his arrival. Kerto told him that all Velulf's had long hair, if they didn't like their appearance they would use a glamor. Draco used a glamor that was why his hair only brushed his nape. Kerto had told him their hair had to be long for when the beast took over. The hair was even powerful enough to be used in some wand cores, and other completely useless facts Kerto had inflicted upon him.

The third change had been the most painful, that was when Harry developed his wings. He shivered at the memory. His back had ruptured, and blood had spurted from the gaping slashes, as his black silken wings burst from his shoulders. The pain had left him crumpled on the floor, a silent scream lodged in his throat. Kerto had been there then, holding him, soothing. Once the pain had receded Kerto had vanished back behind that solid still door.

By the fourth change, Harry had given up. He had sat staring at the door that separated Kerto and Draco, from him. Silent tears trickling from his eyes, as the sharp feathers on his wings dried. As night fell he had stood to take a shower, and rinse of the reeking stench of blood. He had blacked out once again. When he woke his fangs had sliced through his lip, and his nails had pierced his sides. He had lain on his bed with his claws embedded in his skin for hours. He had drawn them out slowly, and watched in horrified fascination as his skin knit itself back together leaving no trace of injury. He hadn't waited for the sun to set, before he stumbled his way, naked, to the bath beside his room. His nails shrieked as they dragged across a metal rod in the wall.

Harry closed his eyes at the memory of hot water blistering against his skin. He remembered falling to the cold stones and curling up and the water sliced against his sensitive bruised skin. His blood had swirled around him in a dance of fire before vanishing down the drain. He had fainted under the screaming steam. When he had awoken Kerto had told him Velulf's couldn't handle heat for a few days after the change, since their bodies already were burning away any human remnants. Kerto had stayed curled around Harry till he fell asleep. For the first time in weeks Harry had felt safe and loved. They had even eaten dinner all together. Draco had been dazed and oddly flushed.

When he awoke the next day he couldn't see, or move. He felt the texture of fabric, and metal against his skin. Kerto had explained to Harry that he had gone through his first transformation into his beast and had wreaked havoc. That was when Harry found about his power. With a single look Harry could petrify any living being; unfortunately his skin was also invulnerable to spells. Therefore, he had to be trussed up like a prisoner in a medieval psych ward. The chain had dug into his skin for days before finally Harry had transformed back. Harry could walk around now, but he had to wear the blindfold until the council member came and taught him how to control his power. At least he no longer needed glasses. Harry sighed, what good were glasses when you couldn't see anyway?

Harry was a little unhappy as he remembered the conversation he had with Kerto after he had woken up. Kerto had told him that when he woke up, he had done it. He had petrified Jewel one of Kerto's house elves that had the misfortune of meeting his gaze. Harry couldn't remember but the unceasing guilt flooded his mind never the less. Harry was finished with his transformation, but the beast within him raged on, furious at being forced within the cage that is Harry's body. It rattled in the confines of Harry's soul, and lashed out through every pore. Was this what Draco had to contend with? How did he resist the pull of the beast within? Every breath was agony. Harry choked on his inhalation, and quickly reached for the handle he knew had to be there. He opened the door and froze in relief as the warm sunlight alighted on his face. The scents of flowers, and musty dirt collected in his nose. His hands blindly reached out in front of him. He fell to the ground and felt along till his fingers caressed the cold stone legs, of the garden bench. He pulled himself onto the bench and sighed, he felt so weak. The breeze caressed his skin, and Harry felt the beast still inside of him, its furious anger diminishing. Small trickles of odd scents filled the air.

Harry sighed and lay on his back. His slightly longer body barely fit along the lengthy bench. Harry lifted the blindfold and then closed his eyes against the painfully bright image of blue sky, and white clouds drifting by. His thoughts wandered back. This morning he had awoken to the sound of Kerto's voice as he unchained Harry from his bed his strong hands gripping Harry surely. Harry slipped the blindfold back on; his eyes were too sensitive to view the midday sun.

"Harry I am so sorry for leaving you alone through this transformation. I would have liked to have been by your side through this nightmare. Unfortunately, I can only leave the room while Draco is asleep, this will only last for the first month of his heat. The last two months will be much easier on both me and him. However for now if he wakes and senses that I am not with him, he may, well he may harm himself. Although, a Velulf cannot get pregnant from the first heat, my beast desires this in Draco, and will attack quite cruelly if it feels the chance of having pups is in danger. It would destroy me too lose you, and I am afraid that since you are our new partner, I might take out my anger on you. I cannot risk harming either one of you. I am so sorry Harry, but you are going to have to be on your own for a few more weeks. Luckily, a Velulf's first heat is their most exhaustive heat. Otherwise, I would not be able to leave Draco's bed at all. I will be able to leave the room while Draco is awake once his heat is decreasing. Don't worry, within a few days the member from the council will be arriving. They should be able to keep you company. You will feel uncomfortable around males that aren't your mates so I have asked for a woman to be sent over, I also don't want any more competition for your attention. I hope they listened. Harry? Please."

Harry had stood up and walked from the room, his hands clenched. His nails had punctured to the bone. Harry had heard Kerto start after him, and Harry had frozen waiting. There was a crash in Draco's room. Kerto had gone silent and still behind him for a moment before sprinting back into Draco's room the door slamming behind him. Harry didn't stop to listen at the muffled yelling. His hands had clenched against his blindfold pressing against his tears.

From there Harry had stumbled his way to the kitchen, his stomach aching with hunger. He heard the house elves squeaking with laughter through the kitchen door. He opened the door and the silence punched him with fury. Harry felt the tears burn against his eyes once again, he went to leave when a hesitant voice rang out,

"Master Harry, is you be wanting lunch?"

Harry had frozen and the unwavering pleasant tone, the knot in his throat had tightened.

"Yes, I am a little hungry." He jumped at the caress of a hand against his,

"You be coming this way master."

The touch led him to a small chair and Harry sat his legs too long for comfort. Something heavy was placed in his hands,

"What is this?" his voice came out weak.

"A sandwich master."

Harry paused, they probably did that because he couldn't see,

"Thank you." Harry ate slowly.

He finished and awkwardly played with the empty napkin. The words popped out before he could hold them back,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." There was a clatter of metal, as Harry presumed a pan dropped.

"Master, Harry! You need not be apologizing. Jewel is alright. Master Kerto is making potion. Don't worry master. Please no sorry."

The house elves collective voice rose in pitch and frenzy. Harry nodded, and opened his mouth to apologize again. Something soft and sticky was tossed into his mouth, startled Harry bit down, and his teeth stuck to the sticky sweet. He shook his head against the elves frantic cries of apology. Once he swallowed he laughed. His laughter must have been loud, because moments later Kerto stepped into the kitchen.

"Harry?"

Harry's laugh died in his throat.

"Kerto." His tone was blunt and quiet.

Harry stiffened at Kerto's approach. He felt Kerto's embrace,

"I am sorry Harry. Truly, I am." Harry sighed.

Kerto had held him and they had gone back up to Harry's room. They had spoken for a short while. They had spoken about the creation of the council for the most part. Kerto with blatant relief told Harry Draco hadn't injured himself. Then out of nowhere a noise once again emerged from behind the closed door, and Kerto was gone, right in the middle of Harry's sentence. Harry's ire had risen. The beast within him that had been calm blew up with fury. Harry wanted to scream with terror, but Draco was screaming next door. Harry stumbled out furious, hating them both for leaving him alone.

Harry froze. What was that? Something was rasping against the dirt. Harry turned his head toward the sound.

"Whose there?" Harry flinched at the tremble in his voice.

Harry sat up as a warm laugh sparkled in Harry's head.

"I am sorry for startling you, Harry."

Harry felt cool hands press against his tensed fist lying against the bench. His free hand flew up when he felt his blind fold shift,

"Don't you'll get petrified if I look at you!" Harry said, a fierce stab of panic floated in his chest.

The warm laughter drifted around him once again,

"It is alright Harry.

My name is Feng. I have been sent by the council to help you learn how to control your power. You do not have to worry about me; I have the ability to resist against magical attacks. Yes, that's right open your eyes and look at me. I hear you have the prettiest green eyes. Come on Harry dear, let me see."

Feng's voice captivated Harry with its gentleness, with only a tinge of hesitation Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was relieved to be rid of the irritating fabric. He froze in shock. Feng was breathtaking. His eyes slanted up and the longest black eyelashes caressed his cheeks as he blinked. His dark blue eyes stood out sharply from the contrast. Silky strands of long cloud white hair tickled Harry's skin while floating in the breeze. The gentle features stood out even more from Feng's strong bone structure. His broad shoulders and lean body called Harry closer. He was much larger than Harry, even though Harry had grown half a foot from his transformation. The beast within Harry purred in pleasure, it seemed to crave being in this mans' presence. Harry leaned towards, the warmth emanating off of Feng's skin. A vibrating pressure pressed against his cheek as warmth spilled from every pore on Feng's body. Harry felt his beast shift closer. He was lying in Feng's lap, his eyes fluttering transfixed by Feng's beauty. Feng was sniffing at him curiously, a spark of interest in his warm gaze, an odd herbal smell permeated the air from Feng's skin. The smell made Harry's head dizzy.

"Hello there beautiful."

Feng leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against Harry's lips. Their eyes locked. Harry felt the world spill away in a vast spillage of pleasure. Why did he feel so right?

"What do you think you are doing?!"

 **TBC. . .**

AN: There was an important tidbit in this chapter but I don't know if anyone will get it. You will find out later (evil laugh). I hope Feng's entrance wasn't too odd. This will remain a threesome despite Feng's attractiveness, and likable physique. This fic is much longer (chapters I haven't edited or posted yet) already than my previous stories therefore the chapters take a little bit longer to write and make flow with the rest of the story. Sorry for the angst if it bothered you I was in a mood when I wrote this chapter. If you notice any mistakes please let me know, I will fix them. I will update within a month at least, or two weeks. Who knows?

Thanks for reading,

Demonfawn


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Warnings: Angst, touching, mistakes, and some mature themes. AN at bottom of page.**

 **Chapter eight**

Harry jumped at the sound of Kerto's furious voice. He turned his head to stare at the side of Kerto's averted face and Draco who was weakly leaning against the door frame, his eyes spitting fire at the man embracing Harry. Harry's eyes lowered to Draco's slight figure in shock. He was clad in only a shirt, with small barely visible marks along the hem. He had rows of vibrant love bites across his neck made more startling by the silver spirals circling angrily across his skin, "Wha—." Kerto's irate voice broke through, "Harry come here. Do not argue, now!" Harry looked up at Feng confused; the beautiful man just smiled peacefully at him, and tightened his grip around Harry's waist.

"Hello, Kerto is it? It is very nice to meet you. I am Feng. I was sent here by the council to teach young Harry here. I am afraid that he cannot go to you. His power is dampened in my presence, and I am sure you don't want to be, scared stiff, shall we say."

The even politeness that came from Feng's lips seemed to infuriate Kerto further. The scent from Feng's skin deepened. Harry stared in amazement as his eyes met Kerto's for the first time in days. Remembering his anger a blush stained his cheeks, and he hid his face in Feng's shoulder. Feng's soothing hand caressed the length of Harry's hair. Harry shifted disconcerted, the hand was slightly too close to his bottom.

Harry stiffened as a second pair of hands wrapped themselves around his waist.

"He has to be in your presence, you do not need to touch him."

Kerto's voice was taut with irritation, as he pulled Harry onto his lap. Feng's eyes widened and musical lilting laughter filled the air.

"I apologize, I didn't realize you would be so, possessive, little Harry did look so very alone, so very vulnerable,"

Feng smiled showing elongated fangs. Harry shivered with cold, the temperature felt like it had dropped ten degrees. Kerto's arms around his waist tightened painfully, Harry gasped. Cold hands slithered along his shoulders, Harry glanced back. Draco was staring at Feng with unwavering fury. His body was draped over Kerto's back, and his arms barely reached Harry over Kerto's broad shoulders.

"Why did they send you, an unmated dominant?"

Kerto's voice echoed strangely in Harry's head as he stared at Feng in shock. Feng was a dominant. Didn't Kerto say that Harry wouldn't feel comfortable in the presence of other male Velulf's? What was going on?

"Send me? Well I guess they thought that if I didn't have a mate after sixty years I wouldn't be able to find one now. Isn't that curious?"

Feng was smiling tauntingly at Kerto. Kerto abruptly released Harry and stood over Feng. He drew his fist back; Harry winced at the rush of wind that followed his strike. He squeezed his eyes closed at the sound of flesh against flesh.

"Well, well look at this little puppy, so aggressive, little Kerto. Harry, please keep your eyes closed."

Harry squeezed his eyes closed tighter, and shivered at the rush of sound as a much louder smack echoed through the clearing. The world narrowed around Harry's eyes, and he struggled to keep his eyes closed.

"Kerto stop it, let go! Feng! Don't hurt him!"

Draco's frantic voice rang out clear and pained. Harry heard the sounds of fighting increase.

"Pll-eease!"

Draco's fearful voice sang. Harry couldn't take it any longer; he opened his eyes looking down at the ground.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!"

He screamed at the two fighting dominants. Kerto had his back to Harry and Feng was staring directly at Harry with surprise. They had both stopped moving. Tears were blurring Harry's vision. Harry stood and ran towards the house, fingers clenched to his eyes; he just wanted to scream.

Harry ran up the stairs the sound of his feet pounding against the wood echoed oddly in his ears. He stared straight down at the stairs so he didn't catch anyone unawares of his gaze. Harry froze. There was a strange sensation in his chest. Harry fell to his knees overwhelmed with pain. It felt as if his heart was tearing open. He lifted a hand to his chest. He felt the skin under his hand throb, and Harry choked back a scream. His wings began to shiver as they surrounded him, his muscles spasmed. His claws pierced his chest, blood slid down his fingers.

Harry's mind blanked and his wide scared eyes stared blankly in front of him. A profound pang stabbed his insides. Harry curled up on the ground his wings quivering around him as they curled against him. Ice creeped slowly through his veins, and a whimper escaped passed his lips. Harry grit his teeth his fangs digging into his lips. No! He wasn't going to let his creature win. He wasn't going to cry anymore. He could handle this pain.

"Harry. . . Please. . . Stop."

Warm hands cupped Harry's face. Harry opened his eyes. Feng was in front of him a mournful look on his perfect face.

"I am sorry Harry. I didn't mean for things to go this far. I didn't mean for Kerto to get involved."

Sweat trickled down Harry's face. Kerto? What did Feng do to Kerto? Did Feng hurt him? The anguish within Harry intensified, with fury Harry punched Feng. Feng didn't flinch. Strong arms pulled him close and held him prisoner. Harry scrambled to break free, his claws digging into Feng's skin.

"Harry. Harry! Harry! Calm down. Kerto is fine. Draco is tending to him. I am sorry. I only meant to taunt him a little. He was making you so sad. It was never my intention for things to escalate so quickly. With just a little teasing he exploded. Your dominant is quite volatile." Feng chuckled awkwardly.

Harry stared at him shocked, the pain in his chest lessening. A piercing relief filled his bones. Kerto was alright. Harry felt his breathing even out and his wings relax against him. Harry glared at Feng.

"Why did you do that? Why did you put me through that? What was that? Why did I feel so much pain all of the sudden?"

Harry tilted his head enquiringly at Feng. The man laughed awkwardly and lifted a hand to his cloud white hair. His face twisted in a way that would usually make someone appear unattractive but somehow made Feng look even more appealing. Harry stared. How could anyone be so pretty? Feng spoke jarring Harry from his thoughts.

"I suspect that you had such a strong reaction of seeing Kerto in danger, because he was fighting me. You see Harry. We are neutral's to one another. I suspect that seeing two potential mates in danger caused a rather negative reaction inside of you. I also suspect that you have a mild empathetic ability. Which means you can feel the pain of others. Harry?"

Harry was staring shocked at Feng. What? His mind was twirling with confusion. Neutral? Empathetic? Did that mean Feng was his mate as well?

"What's a neutral?"

Feng smiled surprised before answering.

"Ah, I forgot you are a fledgling. A neutral is not a mate exactly. They can be mates however most Neutral's are two people who are, well, neutral to one another. Hmm. Let me put it this way. You know how I can neutralize your power of petrification. I have the elemental association with wind, ehehehe, as my name suggests. This wind allows me to keep your fire ability calm, but at the same time I could fan the flames and increase your ability tenfold. I also have the ability of causing someone great harm with my eyes. Only I melt people, not petrify them. Luckily for everyone around me I have had many years to practice. This leads me back to my point a neutral is someone who can control, and be controlled by someone who is complementary. When I say we are neutrals, we simply have opposite abilities. We are magically compatible, that is all. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Is that why I feel so safe with you?"

Harry clenched his fists by his side, as his face heated with embarrassment. He waited staring at Feng with clenched teeth, as the man snickered behind his hand.

"Feng."

"Alright, sorry, sorry. TouCHy." Feng laughed.

"Yes, the reason you feel safe with me is probably because we are neutral to one another. I suspect as we get to know one another your magic will realize that we are not mates. Now, I have asked Kerto to stay behind. As I thought it would be best if I explained what had happened first. But I can see by his face that he getting impatient."

Feng laughed merrily, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

A loud growl echoed in the room. Harry spun around. He felt Feng grasp his wrist calmly. Kerto had his eyes closed, and his face projected his annoyance. Draco stood slightly behind him with closed eyes as well. Harry narrowed his eyes at the smirk gracing Draco's smug face. Prat.

"You can open your eyes."

Feng said his voice held a note of condescension. Harry shot him a heated glare. His breath stopped as Kerto opened his eyes and stared at Harry dolefully. He took a step forward Harry stiffened. They stared at each other warily. Harry didn't know what to do. Harry started when he heard a snort. He squeaked when Draco grabbed him and pulled him close, his hands squeezing Harry's arse. One of Draco's hands entangled in Harry's hair and pulled. Harry shivered as Draco sniffed his neck. Harry tried to turn his head. Draco forced his head back. Harry opened his mouth to protest. Draco bit down. Harry's knees buckled. Feng's tight grip on Harry's arm held him up.

"Gahhh!"

The sharp pain eased as Draco licked him. Harry moaned as Draco shifted his hips an aligned their crotches. The pressure of Draco body against his soothed him, Harry went limp and willingly opened his mouth to Draco's metallic kiss. Small moans vibrated along his throat. Harry couldn't breathe. His heart pounded sharply against Draco's chest, and he felt the returning hum. Harry pulled back panting, and dazed as he stared at Draco. He was jolted back to reality as silver spirals, and molten silver eyes glinted back at him. Harry blinked startled. Kerto was behind Draco his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Draco leered at Harry. His eyes shot to Feng with unease.

"I don't like his scent on you Harry. You will not let him touch you anymore. Got it."

Harry blanched. How dare Draco tell him what to do!

"I will touch anyone I want!" Harry said, his voice shaking with fury.

Draco was pulled from Harry and thrust behind Kerto.

"Draco. Stay." Kerto said, and Draco immediately stilled.

Kerto stared at Harry. His golden eyes glinted dangerously. He stepped closer. Harry froze. Kerto grabbed him. Careful not to break Feng's hold on Harry's wrist, Kerto pulled Harry close. Harry was flush against Kerto's body; his toes barely touched the floor. He stared up into Kerto's eyes. Kerto lowered his head his lips a fraction from Harry's. Harry's eyes fluttered as he closed the distance. Kerto's spicy warm taste filled his mouth, familiar and all at once strange. Harry's lips tingled as flames tickled along his skin. Harry's eyes snapped open, as he felt Kerto's hand drift down and cup his bottom. His awakened member twitched inside his pants.

"Oh, man. Seriously you two!"

Feng's disgusted voice sounded out,

"I am right behind you, you know."

Kerto lifted his head and glared steadily at Feng for interrupting, before he tilted Harry's head back and sank his teeth into the mark marring Harry's neck. A pained moan tore from Harry's throat. His cock twitched and he came as overwhelming pleasure filled him. Kerto pulled back smugly licking Harry's blood off his lips, his hands still around Harry holding him up. Harry blushed and looked down. His eyes widened. Kerto's tight pants had a rather large bulge. Harry couldn't take his eyes away from that bulge. He had felt it pressed against him, but he hadn't realized how ridiculous it looked from the outside. It looked as it Kerto put something in his pants like a twelve year old trying to look like he had a huge dick. Harry snickered. Kerto's hands tightened on his waist. Harry looked up his eyes filled with mirth. Kerto was looking at him like a disconcerted puppy. Harry laughed. Kerto glared at him, and cleared his throat.

"I agree with Draco. I do not like having someone else's scent on you. But since Feng is going to be teaching you I suppose we will have to get used to his, smell."

Kerto wrinkled his nose on the last word. Harry heard Draco mutter something that sounded like,

"Smell my ass. More like rotten stench,"

Before Kerto shot him a glare and a reminder to stay silent.

Harry laughed feeling light all of the sudden. He glanced back at Feng and watched him stare at Draco with amusement. Warm bubbles seemed to dance in Harry's chest. He felt really sparkly. The scent of his mates on his skin, and the reminder of their fangs in his neck brought him a strange sense of joy. Harry frowned. Wait. What? He was happy they bit him? Harry looked up at Kerto worried. Feng's amused laughter startled him out of his worry. Harry felt the pressure on his wrist, and he gasped as Feng pulled him into his arms. Harry stared at Kerto and Draco shocked as Feng pulled back Harry's head his lips caressing his neck.

"I guess it is my turn now."

And Harry felt pain.

 **TBC. . .**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long. I originally started posting with the idea that I would write very short stories since I do not have a enough free time to really flesh out a story. I started to write this thinking it would be over within a few chapters and less than 25K however that is not the case. This story is going to be around 40K to 50K which is way more than I had planned. Therefore, please be patient with me as I try and plan a relatively stable story line, I will try to update whenever I have a moment to spare. The story is going to be really Angsty the next few chapters, Ah, sorry. The end will be happy as I hate tragedies. If I made any mistakes please let me know, when I go back over and re-edit the chapters I will take those errors in account.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Demonfawn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Warnings: Implied stuff. Angst. Some other mature themes. Read at your own discretion.**

 **Chapter nine**

"Alright Harry. At the moment controlling your petrification power is our most pressing issue. Since you cannot walk around the house without a blindfold or me, you need help in this area first. Usually I would not start at such a difficult task first, but in your case I think that controlling this aspect of your magic to be the most important. Therefore for your first lesson we are going to be learning meditation. I believe you can do this but it will be difficult you cannot lose focus. Let us begin."

Harry glared quietly at the overly placid man in front of him. Feng was smiling calmly, the purple bruise dotting around his laughing blue eye mocking Harry. Seeing the vivid bruise reminded Harry of his own aches and he rubbed the bruise on his shoulder with a grimace of annoyance.

His eyes flashed around the small stone clearing taking in the surrounding trees, and dense foliage. The stones beneath him were dry from the recent sunny weather. The dust spun sparking through the air tickling Harry's throat as he breathed in. Harry looked towards the calm presence of the house, a small speck in the distance. Harry lifted at rubbed at his head, the slight ache pressing on insistently. He had not awoken to Draco's muttered cries of pleasure from the next room. Despite all the drama that wasn't surprising. Maybe, Draco was too exhausted to demand anything from Kerto; although, Kerto hadn't exactly looked all that great either. Perhaps that was the issue as Harry had grown used to the sound of Draco screaming Kerto's name passionately at all hours of the day that he wasn't used to the silence of the house.

Harry clenched his teeth in anger as he met Feng's placid gaze. Maybe he imagined it but perhaps Feng's gaze was a little too placid. That little shit. Harry glared at him harder. He knew Harry was annoyed with him for his behavior. His beast was rallying for Feng's death. The fury of his beast beat in his chest annoyed and traumatized. Only his mates should have touched him that intimately.

Feng never did learn his lesson. The day Feng tried to kiss him Kerto had grabbed Harry on the shoulder a little too roughly. Harry grimaced again at the slight tug in the healing skin. Kerto's claws had pierced his skin, and the force of his grab had bruised Harry's shoulder. Harry once again had fallen into Draco's hands as Kerto and Feng went all out against one another. Kerto had landed a particularly hard punch, and had knocked Feng out cold. Harry didn't feel too much sympathy. Feng had landed in a few good strikes on Kerto as well. Harry's eyes flashed up to the bruises around Feng's eye. It looked painful. Feng didn't seem bothered by his abuse at Kerto's hands. Harry frowned.

That morning Harry had turned to face away from his window thinking that the dim light outside his window had woken him up. Harry had turned at a quiet sound of something approaching. The dark figure in his room had terrified him. He had opened his mouth to scream when Draco's scent entered his nose the same time Draco's tongue had entered his mouth. Harry rubbed his wrists gently. Draco had held him tightly as he ravished Harry's mouth. Harry blushed at the memory of the slick tongue sliding passed his lips. Caressing and massaging his aching tongue. The large hands shaping around his bottom, the large— never mind. Harry couldn't meet Feng's eyes. His annoyance at Feng grew. How was he supposed to meditate with these thoughts in his head?

It didn't help that Kerto had barged into the room at the sound of Harry's muted moans. He had slept through Draco's escape, Harry blushed harder. His mate had been completely nude. Kerto had pulled Draco off of him, and had pulled Draco back into their room. When he had returned he had pulled Harry into his arms, and had proceeded to hold Harry till the tension had vacated Harry's body. Harry had listened patiently to Kerto's exhausted tone explain about how Harry was giving of a scent that enticed other Velulf's to come near him. Feng had explained to Kerto that until Harry could control his scent, nobody would be able to resist touching him for long. For Draco being separated from Harry was particularly difficult as his beast wanted to have Harry close.

Harry's eyes glazed over he could still remember the scent of sex emanating from Kerto's skin. Harry's eyes closed. He licked his lips recalling the taste of something more enticing. It seemed that Kerto couldn't seem to resist him either. He appeared to have the same obsession with Harry's mouth as Draco. The gentleness of Kerto's kiss had been comforting instead of demanding and the beast within Harry had stilled and calmed. The unfamiliar desire that lingered afterwards made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Harry couldn't help but fantasize about his mate. The large hands caressing his body, the gentle pressure on Harry's shoulders as Kerto helped him calm down. Harry blushed and looked up through his lashes at Feng.

Feng clenched his jaw and turned his gaze away from Harry. Harry watched curiously as Feng shook himself and glanced back up at Harry. For a second he could almost swear that Feng looked apologetic.

"Now, that we are back in the present. I think that it would be good if we could go back to meditation. The first step is to find a comfortable position. You can sit or lie comfortably on your back." Feng's said his voice gravelly and tight.

Harry bit his lip and looked down. He shifted trying to find a comfortable seat. He sat with his ankles crossed near his crotch, mimicking Feng's posture. He shifted. His hips were a little stiff. Harry slid his legs into a more comfortable position. Once Feng saw that he was comfortable he spoke again.

"Alright, the next step is to breathe. Start by inhaling through your nose and exhaling through your mouth, slowly and evenly. Focus on the process of the breath filling your chest and the stretch of your skin. Exhale, and feel the tension leave your body. If any thought is entering your mind, kindly tell it that you will come back to it later. Even if a thought is upsetting or uncomfortable acknowledge it and let it go. Focus on your breath and when you are ready close your eyes. Continue breathing."

Harry felt the caress of grass against his feet, and heard the sound of birds twittering away at each other. His heart pounded, how could anyone focus with all of this noise? Harry bit his lip in annoyance. He had never been good at concentrating for a long period of time. He winced as he remembered the last time he was told he had to clear his mind. Snape's black blank glare flashed through his memories. His cold tone demanding Harry force himself to submit. Harry flinched at the memories. The images of his mother and Snape laughing through the halls of Hogwarts flashed quickly. Harry took a deep breath and let go of the memories.

The barrier he built up shook but held up against the onslaught of memories. His mind quieted and Feng's calm voice whispered through his mind. "That's it Harry. Calm. Now spread your awareness deep within yourself." Harry shivered as he felt the ghostly gentle caress of something within his mind. He felt Feng's hands on his shoulders faintly. He slid further down inside of himself. The walls inside of him cleared and colors seeped along the walls like paint on water. Green seeped into blue, and purple into white. The colors melded seamlessly. Harry held his breath. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. Instead of clashing all the colors blended and curled around one another. Each one individually beautiful, a mosaic of light and melody Harry couldn't hold back a shiver of awareness. The colors were strong and powerful. He was strong and powerful. He could see the purpose of his colors. The green connected to the earth, the blue to the sky, the purple to his heart, and the white to his mind. There were other colors, but for some odd reason they seemed to be hidden from him. He was small flashes of silver, black, and gold. But he couldn't really see them. Harry squinted trying to see through the haze hiding them from his view.

Harry tensed as Feng's faint whisper invaded his space, "Now Harry, look. Look at your colors. Find the color that seems to be the most out of control, the color that doesn't flow as well as the others. Find it and soothe it, mold it in your hands and shape it." Harry quivered with the uncomfortable intimacy of having Feng inside of his head. Could Feng see his colors? Harry blushed with mortification. He felt as if Feng was looking at him naked. Harry looked around nervously. No, he could tell Feng was on the edge of his walls. He was waiting calmly beside Harry. He wasn't invading. Harry sighed at his foolish thoughts and refocused. Hmmm, the color that wasn't like all the other colors? Harry looked around his walls. The green was lazy and gently curling around the others, liquid and smooth. The purple and white were lined with one another like lightning flashing in the night. The streaks of purple splintering through the white that placidly separated around the jagged intruders. The blue color seeped with misty contagion, swirling around haphazardly, aimlessly, purposeless. The murky haze curled and pushed ferociously through the other colors. To Harry the blue gave off a feeling of frustration.

Harry focused harder on the blue haze. He felt the shock of the color, almost as if the color could sense his appraisal of it. The blue slid off the walls and billowed gently towards him. A sense of unease slid up Harry's arms. Hesitantly Harry lifted his hand and he felt the softest insubstantial glow fill him. He felt an alien curiosity in his bones. The mist swirled around his body, tickling and caressing his body. Harry felt as if he was being hugged by a ball of cotton. Scratchy and soft all at once, Harry lifted a hand to his eyes. The mist twisted oddly around his hands like gaudy gloves. Harry was drawn into the sparkling shimmering depths of the color. The slight pressure behind his eyes grew stronger. Harry was being pulled down. With a gasping panicked breath Harry tried to draw away from the clinging pulsing blue color surrounding him. The blue mists around him became denser and his body slumped with exhaustion as he fought. The walls began to dim, the blue overtaking his body.

A sharp agonizing pain slammed through Harry's body and he jolted out. His eyes opened to darkness. Why couldn't he see, was he blind? Panicked Harry scratched at his eyes his sharp nails biting into . . . something soft? Harry became aware of the soothing warmth surrounding him. A distant voice he couldn't quite make out spoke at him slowly. Harry tried to listen to the voice. What was it saying?

"—rry, That's it Harry, accept it that right, just give in."

Harry laid a trembling hand on Feng's hand covering his eyes. His eyelashes tickled gently against skin.

"Feng?"

"Yes, Harry. Are you alright? I am going to move my hand in a second just keep breathing."

Harry felt the warmth of Feng's hand leave his face. He opened his eyes to the faint dark outline of Feng's hand lowering. The previously bright sky had darkened and small dots of water peppered the stones around Harry rhythmically. The world was brilliantly red. Even the grass looked red. Harry lifted his hand back to his face. His fingers met his cheek. They resisted with drawl slightly as he pulled his hand away. Blood? He was bleeding! Harry twisted around to look at Feng panicked.

"Feng! What happened? That's blood!?"

Feng's apologetic eyes met his. The rain had dampened Feng's cloudy hair enough to force it to cling strikingly against Feng's skin. In the dim flashes of light Feng was cast into sharp contrasts. He looked beautiful. Harry stared entranced. Noticing Feng's lips move, but unhearing. The world shifted around him. The world took on a tinge of blue. Harry felt his heartbeat slow. Harry felt the world tilt briefly as Feng gathered him in his arms. The world swum faster, his heart thudded weakly in his chest. Harry felt his body grow lax in Feng's arms. His eye twitched as raindrops pelted his face. Harry's eyes fluttered one last time before gently allowing him to fall into darkness, gently swaying in Feng's arms.

 **TBC...**

 **AN:** Sorry this took so long. I started reading another book series and well, I was enraptured. I also finished this chapter last week and I forgot to post it. My bad. But since I forgot to post, the next chapter is going to be posted sooner than this one was. If you see any mistakes let me know and I will try to fix them.

Thanks for reading,

Demonfawn


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Warnings: Someone being forcibly held down. ANGST! A/N AT END OF CHAPTER.**

 **Chapter Ten**

"I'm sorry Harry."

Harry stared into Kerto's apologetic golden eyes. For once his gaze was not on the wildly swirling black spirals dancing against Kerto's skin. Once again Harry had woken up to find someone at his bedside. Only this time it wasn't Madame Pomfrey or Dumbledore or any of his friends. Instead Kerto had been sitting beside him, his gaze downcast and thoughtful. Harry had stared at him uncomprehendingly and enveloped in a dull uncomfortable throbbing pain until Kerto had started to speak careful to avert his eyes away from Harry's.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have listened to Feng. He convinced me that controlling your petrification power should come first before you master the calmer power elements. I warned him this would happen. I feel so stupid. I shouldn't have given in to him. I don't know why I did. I think that I wanted so badly to look in your eyes again I made a terrible decision Harry, I am sorry. I too am new to being a Velulf, and I too have yet to learn all I need to know about Velulf's. I shouldn't have let him try and push you. Even with as little as I know I know that moving too quickly could be horribly damaging. I know this is no excuse but I just wanted to be able to look in your eyes again. I am so sorry Harry."

Harry blinked at Kerto shocked. The man had buried his head in his hands. His whole body seeped of exhaustion and fatigue. The long fingers threading through his silky dark hair, he looked so desolate. Harry reached out his hand tentatively and grasped a lock of the shiny dark mass. Kerto's hair was so long Harry was able to hold the length comfortably without hurting the distraught man. The dark strands glittered in his hands brilliantly. Kerto's hair felt as soft as silk, touchable, tasty. Harry yanked the length hard.

"Ow! Harry."

Harry glared in Kerto's direction annoyed that the man couldn't look him in the eyes. He pulled a little harder on Kerto's hair, furious with the man. How dare Kerto put him in a situation like that! How dare he?!

"Harry! Stop that. It hurts! Harry quit. I'm sorry. Harry you little—."

Kerto pulled Harry into his lap and buried his face into Harry's neck. Harry stilled he felt Kerto's frantic heart beat against his back. They turned at the sound of the door opening. A wan pale Feng was peering around the corner towards Harry.

"Kerto can I speak to you for a minute I have urgent news from the council. Sorry Harry."

Kerto stiffened and resignedly stood and walked towards the door.

"I will be right back Harry, the council might want to talk about this incident."

Harry sat on the bed for a few moments before Kerto returned to the room. He was smiling in Harry's direction. Harry got an uncomfortable feeling. The weird herbal scent that always surrounded Feng seemed to follow Kerto into the room. Harry blinked as Kerto pulled Harry into his lap and pulled out a shiny medallion from his pocket. The medallion gave Harry an unpleasant feeling. Harry started to struggle. Something wasn't right. If only Kerto wasn't so strong. Harry quickly exhausted himself as he fought against Kerto with every ounce of strength he had left. Harry went limp. The beast within him roared with fury. With renewed ire Harry struggled weakly once more as Kerto tried to force the medallion over Harry's head. Harry wiggled and twisted, his wings beating furiously behind him. He struggled on unaware of his body preparing itself to fight. His claws emerged sharply, and his fangs pressed sharply into his bottom lip. Kerto's hands were entangled in his hair he reached a hand to clasp the chain around Harry's neck. Harry bit Kerto's hand and resisted even harder. No he was not going to give in easily to whatever Kerto was trying to con on him again. The blindfold and chains were bad enough. The beast didn't want to be chained. Who knew what that stupid galleon shaped pendant would do to him?

"Harry stop moving. It's for your own good. Seriously. Har— That's it."

Kerto picked up Harry and forced him face down onto the bed. He sat on Harry's hips and held Harry's hands tightly against the pillows. Harry wiggled against Kerto's hips. He arched his back trying to dislodge the large man. A blindfold was placed over his eyes cutting off his vision.

"Get off of me! I will not be chained again like a dog you sadistic bastard. Let me go! Kerto stop it!"

Harry felt Kerto still. Harry felt Kerto release his hands. The pressure on his back eased as Kerto slid off of him. Harry heard the thud of metal against the wooden table beside his bed. A strange lassitude filled his body. The previous pain he had forced out during his struggle reared back up in his bones. Harry hissed. He tried to sit up. He couldn't move his body. Harry heard the sound of cloth rustling behind him. He tried to lift his head to look back. Why had Kerto stopped the fight so suddenly?

Harry squeaked when he felt warm hands on his hips. He suddenly realized that he only had a thin layer of clothes between him and Kerto's hands. He felt the slide of the cloth slide up his back. He felt a cool breeze caress his newly uncovered bottom. Kerto's hand continued gliding slowly up his back until the shirt gathered at the base of his wings. Harry tensed in fear. Kerto wasn't going to do _that_ was he? Harry tried to force his body to respond. His wings fluttered in fear. His arms remained limp. Harry stiffened as he felt Kerto drift lower down his body. He heard the snap of something being opened, and he shivered as a cool liquid pooled on his lower back.

"Kerto, what, ahhh! Wait, oh! No! Quit that tickles!"

Harry shivered as Kerto rhythmically kneaded the tight muscles in his lower back. The brief moment of pain was followed by the most incredible feeling. Harry bit his lip so hard that his fangs pierced his lip. Kerto pressed down on a knotted muscle gently soothing the tightness away. Harry now knew why he was so sore. He couldn't seem to relax any of his muscles. He felt like one giant knot. The scent of the oil filled Harry's head and he felt the world tilt.

"Hssssss."

Kerto soothed away another tight ball of muscle. Harry shivered as Kerto's hands moved further down his body leaving a heated warmth in their wake. Harry groaned again loudly, the oil seemed to fill up his center with heat. He felt warm in areas he didn't even know could get cold. Harry tried to tense up again as he felt his bottom gently being massaged, but his body lay unresponsive and relaxed. The scent of the oil filled Harry's head and he couldn't breathe without feeling an odd willingness to comply. Harry sighed and relaxed slightly into Kerto's forceful ministration. Kerto's hands cupped and kneaded his bottom gently. Harry shifted uncomfortably, despite feeling so relaxed his body remained unusually tight against Kerto. Harry closed his eyes worried, despite the scent of the oil and his relaxation. Something didn't feel totally right.

Kerto continued his massage pressing the insides of Harry's thighs firmly. Unlike the times before when Kerto touched him, his body remained unwilling to relax into Kerto's comfort. A gasp escaped his lips when Kerto slid his fingers in the crease underneath his butt cheeks. Harry held back a scream, why did this feel so wrong? Harry barely held back another whimper as Kerto drifted further down his legs. The knots on the back of his legs were worked out gently. Kerto grabbed his left foot in his hands and Harry bit his lip as he felt his foot relax completely under Kerto's massage. His body seemed to relax completely with the slow onslaught of painful pleasure. Kerto continued onto his other leg, as gentle as the first time. With gentle care Kerto moved his way back up Harry's body his hands paused next to Harry's wings. Harry saw stars as the sore muscles surrounding the base of his wings released abruptly. His wings pulled up away from Kerto's grim. The last weak defense before he couldn't hold his wings any longer and the mass floated down to lie gently along his body. Kerto moved up still and massaged Harry's upper shoulders.

The tension had drained from Harry's body he had been thoroughly soothed into obedience. Kerto was gently massaging Harry's scalp now, he had already finished Harry's arms.

"Harry, I know your beast is frightened of the medallion. I need you to put it on. Naturally your beast doesn't want to be subdued, but this medallion will dampen your powers. You only have to wear it until you can control your powers. You don't have to wear it all the time. Please Harry you need to wear the medallion."

Harry felt a strange feeling over take his body and he answered Kerto without thinking.

"Alright."

Harry felt the cool metal against his skin as Kerto clasped the chain around his neck. Harry shivered with distaste. A cry broke from his lips as he felt his fangs and claws retract. His wings twitched and shivered before retracting as well. Harry blinked as his vision went black and the world turned hazy. He felt his body being turned over. He could do nothing to hide his erect dick. Kerto's blurry shape hovered above him. What had Harry just agreed to? He couldn't feel the beast inside him anymore. Harry felt uneasy and uncomfortable. Like something had been cut out of his body without him knowing.

"Kerto— What have you done to me."

Harry's voice broke. Harry stared up at the misty vision of the room. Why couldn't he see clearly? Harry felt betrayed.

"What the fuck have to done to me!" He screamed.

Although more relaxed than before Harry couldn't move his body still. Kerto's unwelcome touch assaulted his body once again as he massaged Harry's feet. Harry weakly tried to move his foot away but couldn't. Harry jumped as something wet swiped along his instep. He felt the graze of something hard against his ankle. Did Kerto just lick him? Harry felt tears fill his eyes and he blinked trying to will the burning sensation away. He would not let Kerto make him cry!

"Harry please don't panic. I am only doing what is best for you. It is only until you learn to control your powers. Harry—"

"Tell me what the hell you did to me Kerto!" Harry interrupted impatiently.

Kerto coughed nervously.

"Well this medallion, the, ah, medallion of Destaro, well, it temporarily turns non-humans into humans while wearing it. Don't worry only Feng can remove it."

Harry glared at Kerto he wished he could remove the blindfold, even if it was just to grab the closest object to hit Kerto with.

"Why would you do this Kerto? You changed me to be like you, and now all you want is keep me weak and powerless. You want me to be human, what? Until it is more convenient for you? Fuck you Kerto. Fuck You!"

With sheer determination and fury Harry sat up. Kerto reached out a hand to push him back. Harry lifted his leg and kicked with all of his strength. Harry heard a wheezing gasp before a loud thud hit the ground. Intense pained moaning filled the room. Harry winced, ouch. His kick had gone a little bit lower than he thought it would. Without stopping to check to see if Kerto was alright Harry stood on shaky legs, a gasp left his lips. Even with the massage and the oil his entire being was still one giant throb. Harry grit his teeth and stumbled toward the door. He wasn't going to stay here another minute. If this stupid medallion was going to keep him human he may as well leave and go live like one.

Harry stumbled but he caught himself on his bedside table. His hands connected to something familiar. They hadn't been thrown out! Harry grabbed his glasses and quickly slid them on his face. With them on he felt almost normal. Harry glanced back to meet Kerto's angry pained expression as he lay on the floor holding his clothed dick, Harry's eyes swung over the pained man and his eyes landed on the calendar. He had only been here a month, just one month! Harry felt a hysterical laugh leave his throat. Kerto didn't look like he would be moving any time soon. Harry smirked that what you get for having a huge dick, it's easier to hit. He turned away from Kerto and forced his body to move. He found his glasses now if only he could find his wand. Harry stumbled faster now. His muscles had warmed up enough to give him enough mobility to move without too much trouble. Harry walked down the hallway as quickly as he could.

Only a few moments of wandering later and Harry saw it. His wand was on the table near the staircase. What luck! With desperate hands Harry grabbed the wand. He looked around warily. Where was everybody? Harry shook his head, it didn't matter. He needed to leave. Harry hobbled down the stairs his jaw clenched against the pain. He was going to escape. He was going to make it. Apparation wasn't a good idea in his condition but he was going to try it anyway. Harry opened the front door and sunshine blinded him briefly. Harry blinked against the light and continued hobbling forward. He was going to make it he just had to get passed the front gate and he would be free. The wards only went until the gate he could apparate after he got passed them. The gravel crunched beneath his feet. Almost there, Harry reached for the gate handle then his left knee suddenly gave out and he stumbled forward.

He collapsed onto the ground, his body too heavy to hold up any longer. Harry tried to stand. He couldn't move. His arms trembled as he tried to get up. His shirt rode up his body and the rocks dug into his bare legs painfully. Harry slammed his fists against the ground he was so close. Harry pushed against the gate hoping it would open. He cursed, of course it was locked. Harry looked up, he wasn't ever going to escape was he.

With Renewed determination Harry felt for his magic and pointed his wand at the gate.

"Alohomora!"

He heard a faint click and he pushed a hand against the gate. It swung open gently and silently. Harry clenched his jaw and pulled his weak body along the ground. He was going to leave crawling, and in pain. Harry felt for his magic again and paused. Wait. Where was he going to go? He couldn't go to the burrow, or to Sirius and Remus. An overwhelming feeling of loss filled Harry. He had no home. How was he supposed to leave if there was nowhere to go? He was different now. Even with the stupid medallion, he wasn't human any longer. What if the magic of the medallion wore off? He could hurt someone if the medallion failed. He didn't know anything about controlling his powers. With a groan Harry let his head fall to the hard ground.

His glasses dug sharply into his face, rocks embedded themselves into his skin. Harry lifted his head, what was he thinking? Remus, Remus was a werewolf wasn't he? Couldn't Remus teach him how to control his beast, and Fleur was part Veela wasn't she? They would accept him right? Harry blinked he would go to Shell Cottage. His Veela powers seemed to cause more trouble than his beast. Maybe Fleur knew someone who could help him. Harry tried to call up his magic once again and felt it respond weakly. He tried to grasp it but he couldn't focus long enough. The pain throughout his body made the world hazy. Harry groaned he couldn't apparate with such weak magic. Maybe if he lay here a little longer his body would stop hurting. Stupid Kerto! Harry felt his eyelashes flutter against his glasses. Kerto probably would be coming out any second. Harry felt foolish. He felt his body relax into the gravel. His heart jumped with alarm when something brushed against him. He tried to open his eyes. Who was that?

 **TBC. . .**

 **AN:** Ok, I know that this chapter is going to bother a lot of you. I tried to leave enough hints throughout this and the previous chapters so that you would suspect that there is something meddling with Harry and his mates relationship. However, based on the comments I am not sure I succeeded. If I ever get around to re-editing I will try and make what happens next a little bit more clear. I am going to try and upload the next chapter within the next 1-3 days. There is a reason for all of this madness and terribleness. The next chapter will explain almost everything and will also introduce the other important non-duplicitous characters. Please point out any errors, and I will try and fix them. Anyway enough rambling.

Thank you for reading,

Demonfawn


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Warning: touching, angst. I hurried so this chapter is not edited there will be mistakes.**

 **Chapter eleven**

Harry felt arms lift him gently up. His eyes trembled wearily. Kerto must have recovered. Why couldn't he go back to his home? Why did he have to live in all of this confusion? He obviously wasn't what Kerto and Draco needed. They weren't complete with him at all. Why was Harry even a part of their mate ship? He didn't meld perfectly with either one. Kerto just fueled his irresponsibility, and Draco provoked him. They both used him without his permission. How was this ever going to work? Harry opened his eyes and screamed. Draco was holding him in his arms silver spirals dancing wildly across his skin. His furious expression stunned Harry. His glamour had fallen and his long pale hair danced across his arrogant features. The sharp protruding teeth embedded themselves in his plush pink bottom lip. Harry swallowed nervously his eyes drawn to the downy grey wings extended behind Draco.

Harry tried to struggle but his brief escape had left him exhausted. His attempts were feeble at best. Draco smiled softly flashing his fangs briefly in a cruel twist of his lips. Harry whimpered as he remembered how easily Draco had lifted Harry in his arms. Harry felt them move closer to the house.

"Let me go." Harry whispered his voice hoarse.

Draco looked down at him surprised.

"But my dear you can barely stand. I wouldn't want you to fall again and get hurt. No, no that wouldn't do at all. I simply insist that you go back into the house." Draco's tone was cold and formal.

Harry stared shocked at the man holding him in his arms. Draco looked terrifying; the short sharp politeness stunned Harry. He couldn't remember ever having Draco speak to him so primly. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the intimidating man. His heart hammered against his chest. His body felt like it was slowly being set on fire.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Do. Do what to you Harry? Have you done something that I need to _DO_ something about?" Draco said caustically.

"Why won't you let me leave? You don't want me."

Draco looked down at him with narrowed eyes. The silver spirals seemed to vibrate with energy as Draco's face became more foreboding. Before Draco could reply a voice rang out.

"Harry?"

Harry looked to his right. Feng was standing in the doorway in a loosely buttoned black dress shirt, and dark slacks. He was holding on the door frame and he looked pained and scared. He also looked as if he had gotten dressed in a hurry, Harry absently thought to himself. Feng stumbled forward, a blush staining his fair skin. Harry wrinkled his nose. Even without his extra senses that scent of something herbal filled his senses once again. He had noticed the scent before but now it was oddly overpowering, memories of that scent following Kerto set Harry's teeth on edge.

"What are you doing Harry?"

Harry looked up at Draco's face. Amused silver eyes were staring calmly back at him.

"Umm. Nothing?" Harry said.

He didn't know what else to add to that since Draco hadn't exactly told him what he was going to do to punish Harry. The hollow sense of awkward sadness sat in his heart. Draco was staring at Feng with a look of complete loathing.

"Tell me, Feng. What is that abomination on Harry's neck? Why can I no longer sense him? I know you have something to do with this." Draco said, his voice seeping with hostility.

Harry stiffened at his harsh tone. Harry peeked over towards Feng and bit his lip. Feng was staring at him with a profound look of guilt.

Harry felt Draco still Draco whispered something under his breath and warmth filled Harry's body chasing away his pain. Harry felt himself slowly being released to the ground, his body surprisingly numb Harry clung furiously to Draco. Afraid the pain would flare up once more.

"Look Draco. It is not my fault alright. The council—."

Draco's fist connected to Feng's face, Harry winced at the sound of bones crushing. Draco's voice echoed in the air, Harry felt the power of his words tickle his skin though he stood where Draco had left him.

"Tell me Feng. What did you do?!" Draco commanded.

Harry saw Feng's eyes dim as Draco's power overtook him. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the herbal scent coming from Feng made Draco's power all the more effective.

"I put an amulet on Harry." Kerto replied fuzzily.

"How?" Draco asked.

"Council – drug." Feng said, his voice weak.

Harry watched shocked as Feng's face shifted wearily. His face showed his struggle to regain a clear state of mind.

"What did you use? Tell me!"

Harry felt his body shake as Draco's words slammed into him. He stared wide eyed at the furious Velulf in front of him. Feng gasped sharply as the blast hit him, perhaps, a bit too hard as he fell to the floor mindlessly within seconds of Draco's stern command. Harry looked up at Draco's foul curse. A long fingered pale hand raked through equally pale strands of hair. Draco pointed his wand at Feng and ropes appeared wrapping Feng up tightly. Harry swallowed nervously as Draco's glare cut to him. Draco flashed back in front of him; Harry flinched when Draco lifted his hand. He covered his head expecting to be punched. Instead he was propelled forward as something pulled against his neck. A squawk forced itself out of his throat and his eyes popped back open.

Draco was glaring at his neck a perplexed expression on his face. Harry watched confused as Draco gave another forceful tug on the chain enveloping Harry's neck. The chain flashed a bright green before fading out. The chain didn't break. Draco grabbed both ends of the chain near the medallion, his muscles strained as he tried to pry apart the metal. The green glow returned and the chain remained stubbornly intact. A frustrated growl emanated from Draco's throat. Gently he tried to lift the chain off of Harry's head.

"Why is this bloody chain not coming off?!" Draco grunted fiercely.

Words popped into Harry's head unbidden, " _Don't worry only Feng can remove it_."

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly,

"UH. Kerto said only Feng can remove it."

"Fuck!"

Harry jumped at Draco's furious tone. Large hands cupped his face. Draco peered into Harry's eyes intently. Harry stilled as Draco lowered his face to Harry's neck his warm breath tickling Harry's sensitive skin. Shivers wracked Harry's body as Draco groped his body. Another frustrated growl left Draco's mouth as he pulled back.

"Your beast is faint but is still there. We need to get that thing off your neck. It is disgusting."

Draco wrinkled his nose primly.

"We are going to have to find out what drug Feng used on Kerto to get him to be so submissive. Kerto would never have forced you to wear that even if he had to die first. Whatever they used really fucked him up. Fucker, why did this have to happen during MY heat! Bugger."

Draco walked back into the house pulling Harry by the hand behind him, and levitating Feng beside them. They walked back to Harry's room after Harry told Draco that was where Harry had last seen him. Draco dropped Feng onto the table; Harry winced at the slap of skin against wood. Harry looked unwillingly to the spot where Kerto's body would have been lying only to blink in surprise as he was met with empty space. Where had Kerto gone?

Draco sighed and crouched down to Feng's level. His wings dipped low and his long hair pooled on the ground. His hand fell harsly against Feng's face. Feng didn't move but a trickle of blood started to slide from his nostril. A loud smack filled the room again and Harry winced. Draco lifted his hand again when Feng gasped and jolted. His blurry eyes focused on Draco.

"Wha's goin' on!"

"What did you do to Kerto?" Draco said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Feng said smiling as blood leaked from his nostril dripping into his cloud white hair.

Another smack and a pained grunt later Feng started to speak again.

"Alright. Alright. Quit hitting me. I didn't want to do it you know. I just met my mate you know. After sixty years I finally fucking met my mate, and they took her. I didn't have a choice, you know Velulf's do anything for their mates. They didn't even let me touch her; I didn't even get to hold her once!"

Feng's voice broke as he screamed out anguished, as Draco grabbed and twisted Feng's fragile wing. Harry took a step back wait Feng wasn't here to help them?

"The moment you bit Harry your mate's stupid name appeared on the list, hell broke out. They forced Kerto to stop his research and sent him back here. And when Harry's powers showed up on the list, the council freaked. Petrification freaks the hell out of the council. It is one of the only powers they can't combat yet. They are scared that Harry is going to try and take over. I am the closest they have to controlling his power, but since Harry has stronger magic than me, they wouldn't be able to control him for long. They sent me here to break his magic. I almost did but then his stupid magic healed him. Fuck don't hit me!"

Draco had lifted his hand again to punch Feng again, as Harry stood in complete shock, his legs locked and he froze in horror. This had come out of nowhere. Why did the council need to control him?

"What did you use on Kerto? How do I get the medallion off?"

Feng smirked.

"For your first question the drug will wear off in two days without a new dose. For the second question you should have treated me better."

Draco's fist slammed into Feng's face full strength. Harry heard a sickening sound and Feng's nose spewed out blood even faster than before. Draco let out a frustrated breath. Harry unfroze as he watched Draco pace back and forth. Draco stopped pacing and Harry watched curiously as an idea seemed to form in his mind.

Draco spun towards him with a bright smile.

"Reth! We will call Reth!"

Harry looked at Draco's retreating back confused. Who is Reth? A girl? Another boy? A lover? Harry felt something in his chest tighten at the memory of Draco's expression. Whoever they were they obviously meant a lot to Draco. Harry shook his head at his irrationality. Why should it matter, Draco was his mate. Wait, mate. Did Harry really think of Draco as his mate? When did that happen? No way, not after the way they had treated him, as soon as Harry got the opportunity he was leaving. Hermione would know what to do. He should have told them what had happened. He shouldn't have kept Draco's stupid dare a secret. No, he should never have followed along with Draco's manipulations in the first place. Damn Draco's stupid power. Harry glared at the door Draco had exited from. He stuck out his tongue and prepared to walk away when Draco entered the room an excited smile on his face.

"Reth is on his way."

Harry couldn't hold back any longer, why was he so jealous?

"Who is Reth?"

Draco's gaze swung to him startled.

"Geeze your scent is so faint, Harry it is like you are invisible. I hate it." Draco said.

With narrowed eyes on Harry he answered.

"Reth is my cousin. He is a werewolf who is mated to a veela. With both of them combined we might be able to figure out how to fix this mess. And before you ask, yes he was also turned during the war."

Harry closed his mouth and blushed. Was he that easy to read?

Draco stepped closer to him an odd gleam in his eyes.

"I just realized something. Kerto is out right now, my beast is satiated for now, and now that I am in my second month I can go much longer without Kerto fucking me. And there you are a weak little human. . ." Draco trailed off slowly.

"It must be the lack of your scent. Or Maybe, it is the fact that I can no longer smell myself on you."

Harry felt uneasy as Draco's words penetrated his head. Draco wouldn't would he. Harry squeaked as Draco appeared in front of him. Harry turned to run but he was caged in by large warm hands. Harry cried out as his shirt was lifted exposing his nude body to Draco's hungry hands. He shivered as Draco's hands drifted over his clothed body. Harry's back arched into Draco when Draco pulled Harry into a warm embrace. Harry's head was forced back exposing his neck to Draco's hungry lips. His cries burst free when Draco started sucking on his neck. Suddenly his whole body went limp as Draco's teeth penetrated his skin. Harrys mind blanked as pleasure seeped in through his pores. Harry panted when he felt Draco withdraw from his neck. He cried out when Draco licked the mark closed.

Harry felt himself be lifted up. His eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. He felt himself sink into softness before a distant voice shouted out, at the same time he whispered,

"I hate you."

" _Draco_!"

 **TBC . . .**

 **AN:** Alright, so I think that a little bit of the plot has been revealed. The next chapters will reveal more of the Velulf's councils devious plot. Even though I tried to hint this was coming I think I failed. By the way Feng was poly-juiced if you didn't already realize. Ah, I am not really good at writing about action. I think I elongated the destruction of their relationship too much. So far this story is around 30,000k and counting. There is a fair bit more left of the plot. Their relationship will get so much healthier in the end. I didn't edit this chapter since I was trying to get it out quickly, sorry for any errors.

Thanks for reading,

Demonfawn


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

All Harry knew about the man was that Gareth was beautiful. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the man. He had a gentle nature much like Remus, but he was much more confident. After Harry had woken from his sleep he had been greeted by a man with Silver hair and brilliant crimson eyes. Harry had jumped back as memories of similar red eyes forced their way to the forefront of his mind. The man had just sat there smiling placidly until Harry's initial terror abated. They had stared at one another before Harry had finally relaxed. With a soft whisper of a voice Gareth introduced himself.

"Hello Harry. My name is Gareth. You may call me Gareth or Reth, I am not overly fond of Gary please refrain from calling me that."

With that Gareth had fallen silent and Harry sat stiff in his bed. His hair was falling messily around his face, and he felt oddly calm. They had stayed silent and still until another person entered the room. A young woman with dark hair and purple eyes had entered quietly. Once she had noticed Harry was awake her face lit up.

"Harry! It is so good to see you awake! My oh my! Mr. Lazybones is what you should be called. I'm just joshin' you. Wow! Aren't' you a cutie?! Reth isn't he a cutie. Oh look. He's blushing. You know Harry you really gave Draco a fright fainting like that, not that he didn't deserve it. But don't worry I have tied him up suitably. Seriously treating his mate like that. And you are such a darling! Haaah. He still has a long way to go. I can't believe after all this time he still hasn't learned. Tut, tut, oh well. I mean it is such a shame the council sent a dud to you. You must be worried about Kerto. Luckily I know what drug was given to Kerto otherwise we would be in quite the muddle wouldn't we. I already gave him the antidote. Of course he won't wake up for a few days but oh well. It will be alright. He is going to be in a lot of pain. Well not everyone can be lucky. Harry? Harry! Will you pay attention?"

"Nye. Perhaps if you slowed down a little Harry could understand what you were saying."

"Oh! My bad. Sometimes my mouth runs off faster than I can catch it. Well I suppose I should properly introduce myself. My name is Nye Malfoy. I am Reth's mate. Heheheh. . . It is nice to meet you."

Harry stared startled at the thin outstretched pale hand extended in front of him. His own hand seemed to dwarf Nye's as he clasped her hand gently. Instead of the delicate softness he felt gentle roughness and strength. His lips couldn't help but turn up at Nye's bright expression. As soon as he released her hand she resumed her busy pace as she rummaged around the room. His eyes slid over to Gareth and he watched as an exasperated affectionate look came over the placid man's face. Nye's dark hair twirled around her as she flitted around the room talking too quickly for Harry to understand clearly what she was trying to say. She reminded Harry of a bee or a humming bird. She had a quick energy about her that contrasted with Gareth's calm still presence. Harry was sitting quietly still trying to process Nye's monologue. Had she said something about Draco being tied up? No. She wouldn't do that would she? For some odd reason a sadistic feeling of satisfaction welled up inside Harry and a grin stole over his face at the idea of Draco being tied up by Nye. He could imagine how Draco would obediently hold out his arms for Nye to bind, while furiously trying to argue his case. He would have definitely been flustered by Nye's forthrightness.

Harry flinched as an ice cold pressure touched his forehead. His eyes swung up to meet worried vibrant purple.

"Harry? Are you sure you are alright? I know that this mate ship was involuntary brought upon you by Draco and Kerto. I bet that this whole situation is rather frustrating. Don't worry Reth and I will sort this out in no time. We won't be able to teach you about talents specific to Velulf's but I think that the situation warrants our help. Usually non-mates aren't allowed to induce new members of a mate ship, something about them changing the magic of the newly turned Velulf's. I personally think that the council just wants to learn everyone's weakness, and that is why they don't allow anyone but a member of the council to train new Velulf's. Draco did tell me that the council only had someone watch them as they read from these stupid outdated manuals, for Nergluks. Imagine that, Nergluks. They learned mating from a Nergluk manual, Ahaha, Nergluks."

Nye flexed her arm and patted her bicep.

"Don't worry Reth and I will protect you. No nasty council men or your mates are going to treat you wrongly."

Nye smiled and winked. Harry couldn't help the blush that stole over his face. There was something about her that made Harry want to curl up in her arms and peer dreamily up at her face while just listening to her voice. She reminded him of a younger bubblier Mrs. Weasley.

Harry couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer and he asked the question that had been niggling at the back of his mind.

"Did you say you tied Draco up?"

His face got even redder as he flushed in embarrassment. If he wasn't careful his face would permanently remain red, he grumpily thought to himself. He heard a weird chortled sound and he looked up. His face froze in shock as an evil grin stole over Gareth and Nye's faces. Their long canines pressed against their bottom lips as they stared at him hungrily. Harry shivered an uneasy feeling filling him. Did Draco truly invite these people over? Harry started to worry seriously about his future when Gareth spoke out.

"Why don't we go take a look? My little cousin looks adorable in chains."

Harry swallowed.

"Um. Well maybe I shouldn't. I wouldn't want to intrude. Ehehehe."

Nye smiled brightly in return.

"Oh! Harry, Harry. It would bring us the utmost pleasure to bring you to Draco.

With those words Harry felt warm hands grasp him and he was lifted into Gareth's arms. Harry felt his heart speed up. Fear started to pump through his veins. Perhaps he shouldn't have trusted these people so easily. Gareth was so much stronger than Harry, he couldn't even wiggle properly. The man had him gripped so securely he was immobile. Not that Gareth even noticed Harry's feeble attempts to get free. The man was listening with rapt attention to Nye's excited chatter. They walked down the stairs and turned toward a hallway Harry had not yet explored. They stopped chatting when they reached a solid sturdy door.

Harry held his breath in nervous anticipation. Were they going to lock him up? The door swung open to reveal a dimly lit room and Draco. Harry sighed in relief they really had taken him to see Draco. Although, perhaps that was not quite what he expected to see when they said he was tied up. Draco was attached to the ceiling by his feet. He was hung upside down like a bat. His long hair trailed on the floor, and his upper torso was enveloped by a long length of silver chains. The expression on his fate was of pained resignation. Harry was hidden from view behind one of the columns by the door. Not that it would matter as Draco had his furious eyes trained on Nye.

"Little Drakey! Are you having fun? Have you learned your lesson yet? Are you ready to learn how to properly care for your mate? No more of that _He's my mate I will do what I want with him_ nonsense right?"

From the grimace on Draco's face Harry could tell that he didn't want to give into Nye's demands. A hurt feeling spread through Harry's chest. They really did think that they could just push him around. The hurt was banished as sudden determination filled him. As if he was going to let them push around him anymore. His beast was no longer able to influence his moods, he was going to learn everything there was to know about Velulf's and he wasn't going to allow Draco or Kerto boss him around anymore. Even if he had to go along with Gareth and Nye's crazy plans he was not going to let either one of his _mates_ use him again.

Gareth moved forward closer to Nye and Draco's eyes swung towards him. Harry locked gazes with Draco. A furious energy cackled through the air. Draco stared into Harry's eyes and a wild look appeared in the depths of his silver orbs.

"Harry! Please tell the beast to let me go. Tell her I didn't take any liberties with you. Harry, let me down."

Harry listened passively to Draco's desperate entreaties. Any pity he would have felt before this whole situation had begun had left him hollow and uncaring. Harry turned his face away from Draco. Silence filled the room. Harry could feel the awkwardness crawl up his skin. They stayed like that for several minutes before Nye's voice broke through the gloom.

"Alright, so here's the plan. Once Kerto wakes up and regains his strength we are going to begin an extensive training program. Reth and I will alternate the days we teach. One of us will take Draco and Kerto and the other will teach Harry. We are going to start with books. Aren't you very fortunate that I have several books that just happen to be exactly what you need to review? Draco until you learn how to deal with your mate you and Kerto are forbidden from touching looking or holding him. Harry once Kerto wakes up we will have to do the ritual to get that medallion off of you. Everyone understand the plan? Wonderful! Well I am starving so Draco you hang around and reflect while we go and enjoy our lunch. Ta."

With that Nye left her stunned audience and strode elegantly from the room. Gareth grunted quietly before following after his excitable mate his eyes shining with fondness. Harry looked over his shoulder and met pleading Grey eyes before he smirked and walked after Nye and Gareth. Maybe he would stay a little longer to watch Nye in action.

 **TBC. . .**

AN: I am almost finished with the whole story. I have written half of the last chapter. Since I am close to finishing I think I will release the whole story by the beginning of December. Editing takes time and life is busy right now. I also have another short story planned out, but that will probably be released during Christmas. Sorry this took so long. I will upload the rest over the next two weeks.

Thanks for reading,

Demonfawn


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Perfect Harry! You are doing so well! I am so proud of you."

Harry leaned into Nye's hug, his face aflame. He felt his eyes close and he soaked up Nye's warmth. It had only been a few weeks since Nye and Gareth had swooped in to fix the mess the council had created. Nye had told him that Kerto had made a complete recovery. However, Harry had yet to see either Kerto or Draco since the moment he had left Draco hanging in the workout room. Apparently with born Velulf mates the mates don't actually get to mate until they have all the knowledge of what it means to be a mate, as well as complete control over their powers. From what he had read in the book about mating, it had only been the past one hundred years that made Velulf's weren't subjected to the same rigorous study. Harry had read that this founded from the prejudice of the council leader not wanting his daughter to be tainted by servant, who had been recently turned and named her mate. He hadn't wanted a servant in his family lineage.

Five years ago that law had been tweaked so that if _made_ Velulf's were mated to one another a council member would be sent to teach them together, and if a born Velulf was mated to a _made_ Velulf, then the born Velulf would be expected to teach the _made_. The only real change was to protect the born that would die without their mates. Once again the _made_ Velulf's would be left to wallow in the confusion the born council member would subject the _made_. Their knowledge would be so muddled that after the first year the rise in _made_ Velulf's death increased to 60%. The council is comprised of born Velulf's, and the _made_ Velulf's are treated more like servants within the ranks. The hierarchy is apparently similar to a king and queen. Except the queen has more power.

Apparently the reason they feared Harry so much was because Harry was a powerful _made_ Velulf and he could overrule the council's decree that made Velulf's be subjected to the whims of the born. When Harry had read that a strong feeling of resignation had filled him. He didn't want to fight another war. Voldemort was enough wasn't he? Harry didn't want to be anyone's hero. His hand had risen up to the medallion around his neck, he didn't want to, but once again he was being forced into battle. Only this time he didn't have Ron or Hermione. Gareth had crassly told him that only Velulf's could tell someone else about Velulf's and those that knew usually ended up dead. Gareth was still alive because he had been there the night Draco and Kerto had been turned, and the council didn't know he knew. If someone said a word about Velulf's then the council would immediately know who released the secret, and the person responsible would swiftly be dealt with. Therefore, Harry had forced himself to read and study. He forced himself to learn what he needed to know. Nye had told him that Draco and Kerto were also making progress in learning about what it meant to be a mate. She had been smiling so oddly Harry hadn't dared question her.

That was what Harry had been doing for the past few weeks, today Nye had him do the strange meditation thing that Feng had taught him about. Only this time she had told him to gently stroke his hand along the colors, and the color that came to his hand first was the color most willing to be molded. The color that had come to him had been that wonderful green that filled his soul with warmth. He had held the green and had stroked the color until a tiny green dragon curled sleepily in his palm. Small puffs of green smoke curling seductively around its sinewy body. He had awoken from his meditation to meet Nye's sparkling purple eyes. The smile on her face was brighter than the sun in the sky. Harry leaned further into her embrace, he felt so comforted and proud of himself. Soon he would master all of his colors.

The medallion dug gently into his neck, and he frowned. There was only two known ways to remove the medallion, they had found. Nye had said Kerto tried to remove it while Harry was asleep, only that didn't work because Kerto wasn't the one who had put the medallion in the first place. Only Feng, who had polyjuiced himself into Kerto, could remove the medallion. There was also one other way. In the light of a midday sun exactly halfway through the year anyone could remove the medallion. Harry was going to have to wait until next year to get the stupid thing off. However, Nye had found a ritual that would allow him to access most of his Velulf abilities.

Harry still looked human and smelled human, but he was able to talk to his beast now as well as access to his inner world of colors. His senses had also been heighted very slightly. He couldn't actually manifest any of his powers but he could learn the mechanics of using them, that as well as still being able to use regular magic. A victorious smile returned to his face, he had done it. He had finally been able to mold one of his powers. What the dragon would do, he couldn't quite tell yet, but Nye seemed pretty excited about it.

"Harry, you are doing so well, I am so proud, So Proud! You are the perfect pupil. I think we deserve a break, or a reward. Hmmm. . . How about we make some chocolate cake? Yeah!"

Nye stood up abruptly and pulled Harry up while laughing. Harry smiled, the past few weeks had been perfect. Nye was like a cool older sister; the more he got to know her the more he reminded her of a mixture of all the people he cared about. They ran to the kitchen and Harry felt a carefree energy fill him. They attacked the cabinets and the house elves squeaked with dismay. After a while even they got caught up in the laughter of Nye and Harry covered in flour and sticky chocolate pudding. Soon even the oldest of the house elves was laughing as everyone slipped in puddles of egg and oil.

The kitchen was a mess. A half-eaten chocolate disaster was perched precariously on the counter another platter on the side was completely empty. The house elves were all lying down covered in chocolate small smiles of contentment on their small faces. Harry watched disgruntled as Nye and Gareth made eyes at each other across the room. They fed each other a sloppy bite of cake and they both chuckled happily. Gareth had chocolate smeared all along his face, and splatters in his red hair. He looked absolutely besotted. Harry grunted and took another bite of his tasty moist pile of crumbled cake. A liquid drop of chocolate slid down the side of his face and splattered on the table. Harry pulled a face; he was going to have to take a shower. He looked around the kitchen, and then down to the sleepy house elves and he sighed. He took a last bite of cake and grabbed his wand with his sticky fingers.

With a flick of his wand the dishes were dancing through the air towards the sink. What was that spell again? Something with a congf— no, hmm. What was it? Harry groaned and tried another spell hoping the result wasn't too disastrous. A mop swung from the pantry and began to smear its way across the floor. Harry cursed. Somehow that made things worse.

"Allow me."

He heard a whispered spell and the mop actually started to clean. Rags wiped counters. House elves were lifted and placed in more comfortable positions.

Harry swung around and met familiar green eyes. His breath caught in his throat and he launched himself across the room and into familiar homey arms. He felt the man stiffen before arms surrounded Harry. The familiar scent of books, cotton, and dog greeted him.

"Hi, Remus."

"Hi, Harry."

"How did you find me?"

"How could I not come and look for you? After you disappeared off of the platform; terrifying not only Molly and Sirius, but everyone. Harry how could you not at least write to let me know where you were. We have been so worried. If it weren't for Hermione finally suggesting the muggle security cameras, we would never have been able to find you. Why on earth did you leave with Draco Malfoy? Oh, Harry. So glad you are alive."

Remus held Harry tighter and Harry felt his breath catch. He hadn't realized how much he missed Remus and Sirius till this very moment. Sirius had finally gotten his name cleared and Harry had lived with him and Remus over the summer. Things had finally started to look up. Only now everything had gotten messed up. Harry had ended up with two mates that didn't know the first thing about being mates, and he ended up with powers he couldn't control. Harry sighed he couldn't allow Remus to know about this mess, he didn't want the council to come after any of his family. Wait. His family. Shit. What if the council started to go after his friends, or Sirius? What if they tried to hurt them to hurt Harry? Harry looked up at Remus afraid.

"Is everyone alright? Sirius? Ron? Hermione? Are they alright! Are they safe? Remus!"

"Harry! Harry! Calm down. Of course they are alright. In fact you can look for yourself they are outside right this very moment."

"What."

"Harry who is that?"

Harry turned towards Nye and Gareth who had finally pulled themselves out of their lovey dovey world long enough to notice Harry being embraced by a strange man. Remus growled as Gareth drew near. Gareth narrowed his eyes in return, his lip curling to show his teeth. Harry placed a hand on Remus's chest.

"Gareth, Nye this is Remus Lupin, my guardian."

"Your guardian? What is he doing here?"

Nye tilted her head curiously.

"Well. Draco sort of took me abruptly from the platform, and I didn't tell anyone I would be here. He came here to look for me."

"You didn't tell anyone that you were coming here?! No wonder they came for you." Nye said.

Nye turned towards Remus and held out her hand.

"Hello Remus, I am Nye Malfoy and this is my mate Gareth Malfoy. I am pleased to meet you. If I had known Harry hadn't told you he was here I would have insisted he contact you. I don't know why he didn't tell me."

Nye looked towards Harry with disappointment. Harry opened his mouth to explain when Gareth interrupted.

"I believe I am to blame. I told young Harry that he shouldn't contact any of his friends since they would be brought to the council's attention. I thought I was doing the best for him. I apologize, Harry. Nye is right, I shouldn't have interfered."

Gareth quietly looked down his face almost as red as his hair. The chocolate still smeared along his face contrasted sharply with his pained expression. Harry saw Nye's face twist up with indecision. She lifted her hand and gently smacked Gareth on the back of his head leaving another chocolate smear in his hair.

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it now. Since Mr. Lupin is here I suppose we should discuss what is going on with Harry. But before that I think we all need a nice hot shower and a moment to gather ourselves. Mr. Lupin please help yourself to some cake, and I am sorry about our state of duress."

With a red face Nye grabbed Gareth and left the room quickly. Harry turned at the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. Remus was eyeing the chocolate cake with a focused intensity.

"Go ahead and shower Harry. I don't think that a cleaning spell will suffice today. Don't worry about me. I will take Mrs. Malfoys advice and treat myself to a bit of chocolate cake."

Remus smiled at Harry and Harry burst into action. He would shower as fast as possible. He was sure that Nye, and Gareth would use the big bath. So, he bounded up the stairs chocolate drying on his skin. He entered the bathroom and stripped. The water turned on as he stepped in, the perfect temperature. He watched as muddy water collected around his feet. They were here.

TBC. . .


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Warnings: Angst, feelings, spelling errors, and my inability to accept some character's deaths.**

 **Chapter fourteen**

The excitement had worn off and had been replaced by trepidation. Harry stood outside of the kitchen. Muted voices within let him know that Sirius, Hermione, and Ron were inside waiting. He was leaning with his back against the wall as he listened to them talking quietly among themselves. Surprisingly they weren't talking about him at all; they were actually talking about how Ron had gotten accepted into the Auror program at the ministry. The pride in Ron's voice made Harry shiver with unease.

Harry bit his lip. They really were drifting further away from him as time moved on. They were supposed to apply to the Auror program at the same time. They were supposed to go through training together. With a grimace and a sigh Harry turned to enter the kitchen. There was no point in being a coward. He would have to face them, and their disapproval eventually.

He stepped into the kitchen and cleared his throat. A shriek filled the air as Hermione launched herself at him and hugged him firmly. Harry basked in Hermione's familiar scent before she released him and stepped back.

"Oh! Harry. Why didn't you tell us what happened? We would have helped you!"

Harry stood his ground against Hermione's accusing glare. His eyes swung up behind her and met Ron's wary gaze. Instead of the fierce look of betrayal he thought he would see, he saw calm acceptance and comfort. Harry sighed. He should have known Ron's maturity would have carried on passed all the drama. Harry looked over and saw Sirius and Remus approaching him carefully. Sirius's eyes were misty and he looked haggard. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione interrupted before he could say what he wanted to.

"Harry? Please tell me what you are doing with Malfoy of all people? I though you hated each other? Why would you leave with him and not tell us where you were going?"

Harry blinked at Hermione. Her words had jumbled up in his head and he froze in indecision. Which question should he answer first?

"umm."

Luckily Remus stepped forward before Harry's brain completely malfunctioned.

"How about we all have a seat and get comfortable? I have a strong feeling that this tale is going to be a rather long one."

Harry felt a weight across his shoulder and he looked up into Sirius's serious grey eyes. He leaned into Sirius's comforting embrace as he was lead to the kitchen table. A house-elf must have been listening to the conversation because moments after everyone took their seats, warm cups of tea appeared on the table as well as a delectable looking array of pastries. Despite the tempting scent and sight of the food, Harry couldn't bring himself to indulge as everyone else reached for what they wanted. A stone seemed to have lodged itself in his throat. His tongue felt like it had swelled to fill his entire mouth. A choking feeling embedded itself in his chest. Harry closed his eyes. After the final battle with Voldemort he had thought he could finally rest easy. That was until he woke almost every night to the constricting feeling that he had failed to save the remainder of his family. The panic attacks occurred infrequently enough that he hadn't felt the need to disclose his fears. After a few months the panic attacks had ceased entirely and Harry got on with his life, content at last that his battle was over.

Being at Hogwarts with all of his classmates had eased his mind. Spending time with Luna near the lake, chatting with Neville about plants, these were the moments that soothed his weary heart. Harry clenched his teeth as he felt the heavy weight of judgement against his skin. Why did he have to explain himself to his friends? The irrational burst of anger was also usual for him these past few months. Harry looked down at his familiar hands that were clenched tightly in his fists. They were familiar yet he felt like an alien. He had only just been getting used to the changes within his world. Growing close to Remus and Sirius, watching as Remus made hesitant attempts with Tonks and Teddy. Laughing as Sirius failed in his attempts to charm every pretty girl he saw. Everyone in his life was moving forward, yet Harry had felt like he was stuck.

The truth of the matter was that Harry had been scared of going to stay at Grimmauld Place with Sirius. He had watched how the Weasley's stood with a solemn air of dignity throughout the many funerals. They were a unit. Since he and Ginny had decided to wait even longer to decide on their plans Harry could tell that he had no place within their group. With Sirius, the man wanted to reclaim the freedom and comraderie he had felt with Harry's father. But how could Harry step into the shoes of a man he had never known. In truth Draco had offered Harry the ultimate temptation to leave without explanation, and without regret. Harry looked into serene golden brown eyes and he bit his lip. How could he tell these people that loved him that he didn't know how to belong in the way they wanted him to belong?

"Harry. What were you thinking? Honestly going off with Draco Malfoy of all people."

Hermione's voice broke through Harry's troubling thoughts. His eyes refocused at the sound of her voice and the panic subsided enough for him to catch a breath. A plate was placed in front of him with his favorite treacle tart. Harry sighed. They knew him too well. A wry grin quirked the corners of his mouth, it was foolish to think he could outwit Hermione, or Remus for that matter. Harry took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. He wasn't going to let the latent insecurity rule him any longer. For years he had had one purpose, now he would simply have to find a new one. Going with Malfoy when his instincts had warned him of trouble should have been his first clue.

"Well you see Hermione, I wasn't really thinking at all. Malfoy made me promise to honor my word and so I did. You did warn me to stay away from him, but he managed to catch me off guard. You are the brightest witch of our age for a reason I guess."

Harry smiled. He heard a sigh and Ron's relieved voice finally rang out in the silence.

"Really Harry. You bloody well should have told us that Malfoy tricked you. We warned him off of you, you know. He was always sniffing about you. We knew that he was up to something. What type of promise is it? Don't worry we will help you out."

Harry bit his lip. Everyone was looking at him so earnestly. Should he tell them why he couldn't go back with them? The weight of the medallion itched against his skin, and Harry's heart grew heavy. How was he going to get out of this?

"Well you see. I can't really go back with you. . ."

"Harry, what do you mean you can't come back with us?" Hermione said.

"Oh, hello. You must be Harry's friends! It is nice to meet you all. I am Nye and this is Gareth. We are Draco's relatives."

Harry looked up into Nye's familiar violet gaze and he felt his pounding heart slow. If anyone could help him out of this mess maybe Nye could. He need not have worried because within moments Nye had convinced everyone to step outside and Harry stood on the threshold watching Nye talk to Hermione. They were in a deep discussion about something. That didn't stop Hermione from glancing at Ron who was speaking to Remus. Harry looked up at the sound of soft footsteps. Sirius was staring at him an odd glint in his eye.

"Hi Sirius."

"Hi Harry."

In seconds Harry was wrapped up in the scent he had become so familiar with the past few years. The scrawny slenderness of Sirius's body had dissipated somewhat, and the ghost of Azkaban didn't seem to weigh on Sirius as much as it had before. Harry looked up.

"I want to tell you alone first."

"Ok."

Harry slid out from within the comfort of Sirius's presence and they moved to what had become Harry's favorite part of the house in the past few weeks. A small enclosed room made up of glass that one could only see out of, with several comfortable chairs. This small room had a perfect view of the garden and beyond. In his brief respite from the grueling schedule Nye had him on, this was his sanctuary. Harry grunted, for a Ravenclaw Nye was especially tenacious in her effort for Harry to understand everything he could about Velulf's. Harry looked at Sirius and hoped fervently that he wasn't making a mistake in telling Sirius the truth.

Harry sat after Sirius did and he rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans nervously. Sirius sat patiently waiting for Harry to speak, his eyes solemn and intent.

"I don't know how to explain."

"Just start from the beginning. You don't have to explain your thinking just the facts."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief. That he could do.

"I was taking a bath, and Malfoy decided to join me. We argued and, well, he dared me to do something. I lost. I agreed to go with Malfoy as punishment. Everyone left once we got to the platform. I didn't know where they went so I left with Malfoy. Malfoy had me act like a, servant."

Harry took a deep breath. It was hard to skim over the more unsavory aspects of his punishment. Sometimes it still felt like he was wearing the explicit clothing. That was nothing compared to what he was going to have to admit to next.

"Then Malfoy and Kerto bit me and claimed me as their mate, and I turned into a Velulf. Then Feng at the council's behest forced me to wear this medallion and my powers were sealed. Then since the council has something against made-Velulf they tried to get Feng to kill me. Then Nye and Gareth came and started teaching me about Velulf's and they are trying to retrain my mates since they were taught the wrong way to behave with a mate. And, Sirius, I don't know what to do!"

The words had rushed from within Harry at a pace so fast he could feel the tightness in his chest from the lack of air. He stared worriedly at Sirius's blank expression. His hand had come to his chest to clench around the medallion. The action of his hand moving drew Sirius's attention and Sirius gently moved Harry's hand and looked at the medallion. Harry's nervousness increased. Was Sirius going to reject him? Harry couldn't turn into James no matter how much Sirius might have wished him to be.

Sirius released the medallion and leaned back into the plush back of the chair. He whistled.

"Well Harry, it seems that you have gotten yourself into quite the mess here. I don't know if I am the best one to help you. I can help you as an Auror, but I am not a curse breaker, nor am I familiar with any creature other than Veela and of course werewolves. Although, I am familiar with both creatures I think that perhaps Remus, Nye, and Gareth would be able to help you the best. Nevertheless, Harry I am not going to leave you with these people until you are in a safe and stable arrangement. Now that I understand a little bit, though I have a feeling not everything has been spoken of. I will always be here for you Harry."

As soon as Sirius finished speaking he stood and glanced out the window.

"I think it is time to speak to everyone else. Yes, they must know."

With that Sirius gently pulled harry to his feet and they headed towards their group of friends. Harry felt weak with relief, and the warmth of Sirius's hand remained against his skin, like the rare beam of sunlight in a world of winter. Harry sighed as he approached his friends. Hermione smiled at him and Harry blinked. A hesitant smile pulled at his lip. How foolish of him to think that he could ever be alone with these people at his side. With the support of his friends Harry made it through another explanation, and with the sharp questions from Hermione even the grittier details of his experience passed through his lip effortlessly and guiltlessly. He in this moment felt more grateful for them than he had for anything in his life.

 **TBC. . .**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warnings: Angst, Interlude, start of something new. . .**

 **Chapter fifteen**

It had been a day since Harry had found out why he hadn't seen Kerto or Draco in weeks. Apparently they flooed over from one of Kerto's other houses during the times they needed to use the library. The rest of the time they remained away from Harry.

Harry only learned this as he eavesdropped on a conversation between Nye and Hermione. It was then that he learned about how Draco's heat had finally ended and he and Kerto were progressing quickly enough that they would be able to start interacting as mates with Harry in just a few weeks. The battle of wary excitement thrumming through Harry's blood made him feel a bit peculiar. Why was he feeling eager to see the people that had forced his life to change forever?

From what Harry could recall in his lessons about the first steps of mating. He would shortly be receiving letters. If he agreed to get to know his mates they would begin to exchange letters. In each letter he should start learning more and more about his mates. Harry pressed his lips together as he paced in his room. The conflicting emotions within him were driving him crazy. He didn't want to give Kerto and Draco another chance. At the same time something within him wanted nothing more than to feel the affection he had felt in brief moments with his mates before. Harry stopped and plopped onto his bed. This was the first moment he had to himself since his friends had arrived two weeks ago. Amidst the planning and the lessons he had with Nye he hadn't really had a chance to think over everything that was happening.

Somehow instead of a vicious battle like he had though he would have to participate in again. Hermione and Nye had convinced him and everyone else that with the new ministry legislations protecting creatures, they could take their case against the Velulf council to the Wizengamot. Harry wasn't so sure about that actually working, he hadn't ever heard of Velulf's before he had forcibly become one. The Velulf council had functioned separately for years, and no one in the wizarding world had been the wiser. How would the Wizengamot see this case when they had no regulations for Velulf?

Hermione and Nye were convinced nonetheless that the spell protecting Velulf's wouldn't apply to the wizarding court. Once again Harry wasn't so sure. He knew that Hermione never wanted to experience battle again. She would of course fight, but losing more people that she loved wasn't something she even wanted to consider. After all she had only recently found her parents and returned their memories of her. She had quietly whispered to Harry that she wouldn't have done it she hadn't suspected that Ron was going to ask her to marry him. Her parents had been totally content with their lives in Australia.

The unease Harry felt at the whole prospect wasn't eased by his memories of the times he had experienced before with the wizarding court. Harry sighed and turned on his side. The sheets on the bed rustled at the slight movement. Harry could see Hermione and Ron outside his window. They were walking together with their heads bent towards one another. Harry turned away, another reason he felt his resolve weakening in regards to his mates was the simple fact that he was surrounded by couples. Even though, Sirius and Ron went to report at the ministry every day that didn't stop them from coming and staying at the manor. Remus spent most of his time with Tonks and Teddy, but he even stopped by at least three or four times a week. Harry let out a frustrated breath. He felt even more trapped in this house than he had with his mates.

Today was a rest day and Harry had protested an outing with the excuse that he was tired. The dark bags under Sirius and Ron's eyes were the partial reason everyone had agreed and decided to relax. Nye and Gareth had gone off to have a picnic, Ron and Hermione had gone off for a stroll, and Sirius had fallen asleep on the couch quietly. Remus hadn't shown up today as he was watching Teddy while Tonks took a break to go to a spa.

The feeling of the medallion sliding to his side broke Harry's thoughts. Perhaps the reason he was feeling so out of sorts was because of Hermione. After hearing about what the medallion did she immediately had cast a spell. It would take a single month for the spell to break and then Harry would be able to remove the medallion. Hermione's explanation had been more complicated than he could compute, but the gist of her speech was that if time was sped up only on the medallion the eventually the magic surrounding the spell would weaken and break. She had read in _Mysteries of Magic_ by B.B. Krillpkly* about the wonders of curse breaking by simply speeding up time around the cursed object. His work wasn't popular because although his spell worked the object was forever destroyed. Why Harry had to know this he didn't know.

Harry could already feel the effects of the magic weakening around the medallion. The feeling of his Velulf waking up little by little soothed some odd part inside his chest. Sleeping was getting easier by the day. He hadn't realized how draining the medallion was to his energy levels. In some inexplicable way he was thankful he was stripped of his Velulf abilities. The extra time of being human made him aware of how much he had come to depend upon the instincts his Velulf had gifted him with. Life was much easier when you were stronger, faster, and nearly indestructible.

A loud clacking against his window jerked Harry out of his musings. It wasn't possible. . . They wouldn't send a letter this soon would they? Harry ran towards his window quickly, and disappointment slammed into him. No, his mates hadn't sent him a letter yet. However a small bird had just crashed into his window and landed on the ledge. The small bird looked up at him disgruntled and confused before flapping away unevenly.

A groan tore from Harry's throat. For some odd reason all he could think about was that birds couldn't see glass, and he chuckled. Maybe, that fact was right, maybe wrong. Harry shook his head at the ridiculous of him mind, and decided that maybe he should get out and do something. Hiding in his room all day would get him nowhere. Harry opened the door and stopped in surprise.

Sirius was looking at him surprised his hand raised in a fist prepared to knock. He looked a lot better after his nap.

"Sirius?!"

"Ah, Harry, well, ehem, I was wondering if you would like to take a stroll with me."

Sirius smiled crookedly at Harry, and Harry felt a flush steal up his neck. Why did it seen that Sirius knew him too well sometimes?

"Actually, I was just planning to do so. So, perfect. Let's go."

Harry walked alongside Sirius at a loss for words. He hadn't had many opportunities lately to speak to Sirius and he didn't know what to say. So, they walked in silence around the house. They passed through the garden and the stone courtyard, before coming to a stop in front of a statue Harry hadn't seen before.

"Sirius, you know what happened between Draco, Kerto and I. Would you forgive them if they did this to you?"

A brief flash of surprise flitted across Sirius's face. Harry felt his heart pound in his chest as he waited anxiously for Sirius's reply.

"Well, Harry, I think that in the end the decision will have to be yours. I cannot put myself in your situation because I am not you, and you are not me. I am not sure I would have reacted the same way if given the same situation. Hehe, my first instinct would have been, I think , probably very different. I do not see a reason why you would not give them a second chance, as it is they are also trying to make this work despite not knowing the proper way to handle this situation. In the end Harry I cannot make this decision for you, but I will stand by your side regardless of what you do decide."

Sirius gave Harry and encouraging look while placing his arm around Harry's shoulder as they walked back towards the house. The slight chill in the air must have gotten to Sirius, Harry thought absently as he let Sirius's words sink in.

"You have always been the better person than me Harry, I know whatever you decide will be what is best for everyone."

The arm around Harry's shoulders gave one last squeeze before loosening and Harry turned and smiled at Sirius.

"Thanks Sirius. I don't know what I would do without you."

They took a step forward and the world exploded. Harry felt himself being pushed to the ground as Sirius covered his body with his own, and the world went black.

 **TBC. . .**

* none of these names are based on real people.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Warnings: the action continues, and spelling errors as well.**

 **Chapter sixteen**

A dungeon is rather a curious place to wake up in. Not only is the dull grey of stone perplexing to open one's eyes too. The bland cartoonish feeling of being in a dungeon was rather disquieting. Thus having never woken in such circumstances Harry stared at the walls for slightly longer than normal before jolting himself out of his trance. His eyes took in the other features of the room. The metal bars on one side. The small chamber pot in the far corner, as well as the rickety makeshift pallet pushed against the wall that was surprisingly comfortable. All in all, waking up in a dungeon is disgruntling.

Looking down at his body Harry made note. He was still wearing the same clothes he had before the world went black. The only real difference was the several layers of white gauzy bandages wrapped around his arms. They were apparently spelled on, as Harry could not remove them to see why he needed bandages at all. He stood up on quivering legs and he approached the bars blocking the only entrance to the cell, and he looked out. In the cell slightly to his right and across lay and unmoving figure with familiar clouds of white hair, in the cell slightly to his left and across lay a completely unfamiliar figure that was staring directly at him.

The figure stepped closer to the bars and Harry blinked in shock. Draco? The tired familiar grey eyes stared blankly at Harry. He looked horrible. A shivering feeling entered Harry's chest and his eyes watered. Why was he crying?

"Draco?"

Draco stared at him the blank cold expression flitting across his face. His lips opened slightly.

"Harry. You are Harry."

"Draco what are you doing here?"

A sigh escaped Draco as the strength left his body, and he slid to the ground.

"Draco!"

"Feng felt his mate being tortured, and it gave him enough strength to apparate a hole through the wards. Then the council sent someone through that hole and captured me. Kerto wasn't home so they took only me. Harry. You smell like my Harry. . ."

Harry stared shocked as Draco lay unmoving against the ground, pale and cold.

"Draco?"

Harry heard the tremble in his voice. Seconds later he heard the rusty screech of a door being opened and he scrambled back toward the pallet and covered himself with the blanket, immediately feigning sleep.

"See, the boy isn't awake. It's the blonde that set of the wards. Looks like he needs a little more water can't have him dying before we talk to the little hero. Thomplim go get the water!"

"Yes, milady."

"We can see the traitor still hasn't woken either. Fool. He should have just let the boy die. Then we wouldn't be in this ridiculous predicament. They all deserve to die, dirty vermin that they all are. Did he honestly think that I would ever let him near my daughter? Hahaha! Ridiculous! No the little tramp is mine to do as I wish. Don't you agree honey?"

"Yes, Drania, of course my dear. Why haven't you killed him yet?"

"Why? Ha! Kita has become obstinate lately. She thinks now that she has found her mate that she doesn't have to marry the man I choose for her. No, I want her to watch as I kill him. That will show her. I will not allow his impure blood to taint mine. Just because he isn't made, doesn't get rid of that nasty grandfather of his. Hmph, pitiful."

Harry tried to stay still as he heard the loud woman and her group leave the dungeon. His throat felt tight and sore as he held back his anger. He had forced his body to stay in the relaxed form of sleep but that quickly faded as tension seeped into his blood. She had threatened to kill Draco, she had even spoke of teaching her own daughter a lesson. Harry looked over his shoulder and froze. He hadn't heard the guard enter but there he was silently pouring water down Draco's throat.

Harry quickly returned to facing the wall his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't think that the guard had seen him awake but he couldn't be sure. He tried to remain still but his body was taught with tension as he lay unmoving under the blankets. He waited for what felt like hours until he couldn't take it anymore. He turned and looked over his shoulders. His eyes widened as they met a cold colorless gaze. The guard stood in front of Harry's cell staring silently into Harry's eyes.

They stared at one another until finally the guard blinked and turned away. Harry felt a breath escape his lungs.

"Mr. Potter, we are counting on you."

With those cryptic words the guard left and Harry sat up baffled. Counting on him? Who was counting on him? If they couldn't tell Harry wasn't exactly in the position to do anything, especially be responsible for other people. With that thought Harry stood and walked over to the gate on his cell. He looked down as he grabbed the bars and he gasped. His eyes looked down at the small gate locking him into the cell. Except the small lock he had noticed previously was broken. The metal was hanging limply off the side of the vertical bars. When he had placed his hands on the bars the door had swung open. With a frozen breath Harry looked around. He couldn't see or sense anyone.

He pushed open the door and took a step out. No alarm sounded, and no one rushed through the prison door. He entered the path in between the long row of cells. He silently stepped towards Draco's cell and he also noticed that the lock was broken. With a feeling of adrenaline he opened the door. Draco was leaning against the wall weakly, still half awake. Harry nudged Draco and tried to get him to stand. He didn't like Draco at the moment. But he couldn't leave him behind either.

A few moments later he had Draco grasped in his arms. Although, Draco was taller and broader than Harry, somehow, Harry still managed to half-drag half-carry him towards the slightly gaping cell door. He noticed that other than Feng the cells were completely empty. Feng's cell was locked. Harry sighed and moved on. He paused at the side of the dungeon door carefully listening for any voices. He took a deep breath and peered out into the dimly lit corridor. A guard was standing with his back to Harry at the very end of the Hall, and another guard was leaning against the wall snoring. Harry took a deep breath, they needed to leave now. He edged himself and Draco as silently as possible out of the cell.

He moved the opposite direction of the guards. The hallway was darker in this direction, and dustier. The further they moved along the more strength Draco seemed to be gaining back. He was able to walk slowly with only his arm over Harry's shoulder for support. The further they moved away from the dungeon the more clarity Harry saw in Draco's expression.

They had reached a fork in the hallway. One side led to a staircase leading up, and the other was a pathway leading them more into the large underground cavern they appeared to be in. Harry stared which way should they go? He didn't think long before Draco was pulling him towards the stairs. Harry hesitantly went along, Draco dragging him forward with surprising strength. Harry frowned. Draco was gaining strength really quickly. The stairs seemed to go on forever. Flight after flight of stairs, but at last Harry could see a little stream of light.

Draco looked at him, he was still a little too weak to walk on his own, and dragging him up the stairs even with the little added weight had exhausted Harry. A weak smile graced Draco's lips and he quietly whispered.

"I see a door up ahead."

Harry blinked a door?

"How much longer till we reach the door?"

Harry whispered back.

"Just another few steps."

With renewed energy Harry started to move a little bit more quickly up the stairs. They had almost made it out of the dungeon. As they got closer Harry could see the faint outline of the door. The small stream of light he had seen earlier was apparently coming from beneath the door. With heavy breaths Harry lifted a hand and felt for a handle. He shivered as he felt Draco's hand brush his gently away and the door opened with a creak a few seconds later.

They entered a small room with a fireplace, several chairs and a beaten up red and gold carpet. The light they had seen came from a single window that looked out on a garden the size of a Quidditch pitch. Harry looked around as breathed in relief as he spotted a familiar pot. He shrugged Draco's arm off his shoulder and walked over. A smile broke out over his face as he saw a pot filled with floo powder. He looked towards the large cold fireplace.

"Draco let's go."

He turned around and jumped. Draco had followed him and was staring at him with unfamiliar intensity.

"D-draco?"

"Harry. If I go back with you do you promise you will give me another chance."

"What?"

"I won't go back if you do not agree to give me another chance. The last few months have been hell and I don't think I can go on if you say you will not let me try and fix what we have."

"What do you mean Draco? You are freaking me out."

Draco took a step forward. Harry took another step back. Harry froze as he felt something against his back. Draco leaned forward, and placed his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Please Harry. Please let me try this over again. I need you. Velulf's cannot survive long without their mates after finding them. It drives us mad. I think the only reason you aren't affected is because the medallion is blocking off the pain. Please Harry, I beg of you. I would rather die here than go with you if you do not want me."

Harry froze. Was that really the reason Draco looked so thin and fragile. It would make sense after all; Draco hadn't been here very long. Harry looked down at the even more prominent cheekbones that jutted out from Draco's face. What should he do? A burning sensation filled Harry's chest and he groaned.

"O-ok. Okay Draco, I will give you another chance, but you can never treat me the way you have treated me again. Otherw—,"

Harry was cut off as soft lips pressed into his. His breath caught in his throat and his heart fluttered as he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. He heard a groan from Draco's throat and he pulled back his face flushed. Draco's face turned equally as red and they turned away from each other.

Harry held out the pot for Draco and Draco put his hand in and grasped a handful of powder. The moment he threw down the powder and shouted his destination a loud noise rocked the air. Harry dropped the floo powder pot as he covered his ears. His eyes locked on Draco's horrified expression as Draco disappeared in the misty green flames. The world continued to splinter apart and Harry felt his lungs burn. The vibrations were painful enough that Harry's knees trembled. Harry stumbled frantically towards the door leading to the garden. Maybe, he could hide in there.

 **TBC. . .**


	17. Chapter 17

**You know I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Warnings: Nothing noteworthy**

 **Chapter seventeen**

Harry had found a small groove of trees and he lay hidden in a small cave of leaves as he covered his ears in pain. The noise had been sounding for hours it felt and Harry could barely hold back his screams. The sound was worse than nails on a chalkboard, or the feedback of a microphone. It echoed in his chest, and traveled up his spine. His whole body felt like it was being shaken apart. Tears misted his eyes and he blinked as shadows of people walked in front of his hiding spot.

He had stumbled upon the groove of trees by accident, or more like he had fallen sideways as soon as a new wave of sound burst through the air. He could tell that even without his body being shaken by sound he still would be in pain from the large fall into the cave. He tasted blood, and he pressed his lips together. He hadn't screamed yet, he wasn't about to start now. He almost wished he wasn't so well hidden. If they found him maybe they would stop the pain. Harry blinked tears streaming down his cheeks. Was anyone going to come for him? Draco would send help, wouldn't he?

The flash of light was staggering. Harry jolted up with fear his heart pounded with even more vigor when he realized he could see nothing but white nothingness. He couldn't see. A hand went to his mouth to muffle the scream that escaped. Strands of fire wound themselves around his bones, rocks filled his lungs, and Harry felt himself start to sink into the ground. He forced himself to remain still. He heard Hermione telling him to relax as if a distant memory had caressed his ears. Harry's eyes beat frantically attempting to clear away the spottiness to his vision. What felt like lifetimes later he could see that his vision was clearing. The painful furious screeching reverberating through the air was slowly lessening in strength. Harry could breathe without feeling as if he was choking.

Within moments he was able to see well enough to see the remnants of something that he had been burdened with for too long. The medallion, it was broken. Harry lifted a shaking weak hand to his chest and gasped as familiar talons touched against his skin. It was gone. With trepidation Harry reached into his mind. He couldn't sense his beast. Panicked Harry dug deeper. If he was a Velulf again where was his beast? A soothing wave of affection touched him familiarly before fading. Harry blinked. Tired. His beast was tired. With that knowledge Harry was able to think a little bit clearer. The sound had completely faded, and Harry no longer felt as if his bones were being shaken apart.

Harry felt his wings flutter nervously behind him. That was right; he needed to get out of this place. Who knew when they would make that horrible, sound again? Harry shivered at the thought; he didn't think he would be able to make it through another one of those. With trembling legs Harry attempted to stand. His leafy enclosure was tall enough that his head still didn't breach the foliage. Harry peered up. Perhaps, it would be a better idea to crawl out of the weird cave.

Harry smiled wanly as his legs gave out, making his decision for him. Alright, crawling it was. The cave turned out to be a series of small tunnels. Small pieces of fecal matter, that Harry carefully avoided, dotted the ground randomly. This enclosure must have been made by small animals that lived in the trees. It was actually quite a beautiful site to see the light filter through the leaves like a golden green sky.

About thirty minutes later Harry started to hear a strange sound. It sounded like someone was screaming in agony. Harry sped up his pace a bit more and almost tumbled down a steep incline into what appeared to be a large arena. A beautiful woman dotted with bruises was standing in the center of the arena screaming while two male Velulf's held her captive. Harry stared uncomprehendingly at the strange scene. Thousands of solemn Velulf's of all colors dotted the sides of the arena. They stood with perfect posture and extremely unnerving blank expressions. Harry shivered. It almost seemed as if all of them were robots. They didn't look like the Velulf's he had seen before. Even the guard in the prison had had at least a little bit of life to his eyes. These creatures had nothing.

Harry stumbled backwards. What was going on? Another piercing scream filled the air, "No! Please no!" The woman's voice broke with some sort of immense pain. Harry steeled himself to look. A few guards were approaching holding up something that looked like a bloody giant dog. The woman's pained sobs tore from her throat. Suddenly Harry realized what he was looking at. The guards had dropped their heavy burden at the screaming woman's feet and Harry blinked in recognition. It was Feng! Harry looked back at the woman that must be Feng's mate.

The woman had dropped to the ground and was holding Feng's head in her lap. His long cloud white hair was soaked with blood, and was clinging to her golden clothing like moss. A loud joyful cackle sounded in the air, and Harry winced. A familiar woman entered the arena. Harry strained to remember her name. Dania? Dernela? Her name was something like that. His attention was captured as the woman began speaking.

"As you can see here today, I Drania, your most wonderful ruler, have shown you what happens when you have a child with an unclean mate. This filth thought that I would allow his filthy hands on my daughter. Hmmph. Well I showed him. Not to mention I have started my plan to completely eradicate the vermin that afflict us. Today, all of you will go and find those that were weakened by the sonar beam. Those that are too weak to hold onto their beasts will be weak and easily defeated. I want you to find them and bring their heads to me! As your queen I command that my will be upheld. Go!"

Harry stared shocked as the Velulf's mechanically turned and began walking away. They were listening to her! What if they killed their own mates? Harry felt fury ignite in his chest. What if they hurt his mates? Harry shifted forward but stayed still. The queen had walked closer to his side of the arena her back facing the departing crowd. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hand was clasped around a blue/yellow object that was swirling in an oddly alluring way. The queen was staring at the ball adoringly, as if the ball was her child. Harry shivered as the light inside the ball pulsed. For some inexplicable reason the object reminded him of the medallion he had been forced to wear. The queen grunted silently as energy separated from her skin and sank into the ball swirling in a frenzied fury. Harry stared baffled at the queen. For a moment he could have sworn he saw a flicker of fear pass through her eyes. Harry saw her hands tremble and he knew that the queen wanted nothing more than to let go of the fiercely glowing ball.

Another figure joined the queen. It was a man. He was smiling with delight at the weakening queen. A smirk played at the corners of the strange man's lips. Harry gasped. The creature slid its lips down the side of the queen's neck, and Harry watched as the queen stared with hatred at the man.

"Yo-you wo-won't get away with this."

The man's eyes flashed white before a flickering forked tongue tasted the queen's skin.

"Oh, my dear I already have."

With that the man sank his fangs into the queen's neck, and Harry watched horrified as the queen slid to the ground her skin greying and peeling. Yellow liquid glittered at the tips of the man's fangs and a warm chuckle burst from the man's throat as he reached down and plucked the ball from the queen's dead hands. Harry blinked there was a new color spiraling in the depths of the ball. His eyes flashed to the fading color on the queen's wings. Red. Harry's eyes widened with the sudden realization that the color's in the globe were part of the previous owner's soul.

Harry clenched his fist. That ball must have been some sort of mind controlling device. Somehow that man was making the Velulf's kill themselves. Harry stood up. He couldn't sit back and do nothing. He wasn't going to allow some mad men destroy an entire species. A flicker of a forked tongue flashed from the man's lips. Especially a snake.

 **TBC. . .**

 **Finally the real Villain has shown themselves.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warnings: Fighting, and spelling errors galore.**

 **Chapter eighteen**

Harry had had a good plan until his friends had come and messed it up. Somehow, despite him being unable to escape his friends had managed to sneak in. At the moment his face was pressed into the familiarity of books and bossiness. Hermione had latched onto him with a pale face of stark fear before he had even the opportunity to speak. Although he appreciated Hermione greatly his attention was captured by an intense gaze meeting his own. Draco was staring at him hungrily devouring his features with calm intensity. What had really captured Harry's attention was the other presence at Draco's side. Kerto, was staring at him fiercely his eyes locked with Harry's.

"Alright, `Mione that's enough. Let Harry go now yeah."

"Ronald, our best friend was stolen from us, locked in a dungeon, and left alone to fend for himself. I am going to hold him until I can remember his touch before he ends up Killing Himself! Do you realize how worried we were about you?! I almost had a stroke when Draco burst into the house screaming about how you were being chased by demons."

Harry blinked. His eyes went back to Draco to see the blush overtaking his face. His eyes went back to Hermione and he sighed.

"I am fine Hermione. I want to leave this place; however, I think that we have a major issue. I saw a weird snake man use a ball to murder the queen."

"What? A snake man Harry? Voldemort is dead." Hermione said confused.

"It wasn't Voldemort. It was some guy with a forked tongue and snake-like eyes. He wasn't Voldemort. He just reminded me of a snake. That is not important though, he used some sort of ball necklace to control the queen."

"Did he have pointed ears?" Kerto asked.

Harry glanced up shyly, before answering.

"Ah, yes, I do believe that he did have pointed ears. He also had sharp fangs, that he used to bite the queen."

"I fear that we must leave. If what you say is true Harry we are in grave danger. I don't know how one of them gained access to this place, but I fear that saving ourselves is the only way we can survive."

"Them, what do you mean Kerto?"

Kerto stared at Harry with a blank expression. His tan skin had paled dramatically and his eyes were wide and fearful.

"The Snilenk are what we refer to as bird eaters. They were our only enemy for years before the council found a way to block them from getting into this realm. We haven't dealt with these creatures for millennium. In fact our scholars now believed that the Snilenk had died out. They only hunt when hungry, but they are nearly impossible to kill once they feast off the flesh of a Velulf. That is why we became their favorite food. We grant them unimaginable strength. The ball you saw was probably a soul snatcher. The Snilenk probably used that to gain control of the queen so that he could weaken the Velulf's protection on this realm in order to let in more Snilenk. If what you say is true we are all going to be killed if we stay." Kerto finished his expression somber.

Harry heard the hasty inhale of a frightened breath and he looked toward the noise. A young girl was standing a few feet away staring at Kerto as if she was staring at a ghost.

"Did you say you saw a Snilenk?"

Everyone was staring at the young girl, whom to Harry seemed oddly familiar.

"Yes, I did. May we ask who you are?"

The girl brushed off Kerto's question with a quick wave of her hand, as she began to pace.

"Oh this is bad, so much worse than I thought. This explains so much. What should I do? Oh no!"

The beat of silence after the girl's outburst left everyone in even more stunned silence. Kerto and Remus took a step towards the girl and Remus reached a tentative hand out to touch the girl.

"No, don't touch me!"

Remus lowered his hands a confused look on his face as the girl darted away from him. The girl looked straight towards Harry with fright. Their eyes met. Harry felt his breath catch. Now he knew why this girl looked familiar. She had the same eyes as the queen. He blinked rapidly.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?"

Harry felt his face scrunch. How did she know who he was? He stepped back in surprise as the girl darted forward and held his face in her hands. She stared at him intently.

"Now I understand what we must do. You are going to help me."

Her voice echoed in his head and Harry felt his insides curl. Yes, yes, he did want to help. Of course he wanted to help her. The trance was broken as the girl stumbled back and a brown cloud blocked Harry's view.

"Leave him alone!"

Hermione stood her wand held steady in the direction of the effervescent Velulf. Harry stepped back and swallowed as he saw everyone standing around the girl with their wands pointing directly at her. The girl stared wide eyed at Hermione.

"Did you just push me?"

Hermione lifted her chin, and smirked.

Harry opened his mouth to ask the girl if she was related to the queen, when the ground beneath his feet started to roil and shake. A piercing scream filled the air as a scaly creature burst from the ground splattering the group with mud and vegetation. The creature's vibrant colorless eyes met his and sharp teeth glittered pale in the air. Harry felt his heart skip a beat and before he realized what he should do his feet were leading him rapidly away. The gleeful cackle that sounded at his retreat filled his ears as he heard the creature start after him in a furious frenzy.

The feeling of his feet plastered on the ground shocked him. His instincts were telling him to flee. Why was he running? Sure the creature was terrifying, but no more than the Basilisk. What Harry really needed was his wand. Wait he was a Velulf again. He touched his eyes. Although, he had learned how to control his petrification power during the time he was under the medallions spell. Nye had drilled it into his head how to connect to his power so much that he had immediately been able to take full control once he had changed back. Harry felt his forehead furrow. He had done it almost unconsciously. The only problem was they hadn't quite gotten to the part where Harry learned how to actually unblock that particular power. What had Nye said. Something about, reverse imaging, or was it mirror imaging. Harry grunted, he felt wind at his feet and he looked back with wide eyes at the close serpent. Instinctually Harry felt his wings flutter and he was above the ground. The serpent hissed and glared at him.

Disgruntled Harry groaned. He hadn't remembered he had wings again. How stupid could he be, running when he could fly? Once again the problem was that Harry didn't know how to fly. He tried to concentrate on flapping his wings and he ended up dropping rapidly before his wings snapped back catching him. His arms flailed and he tried to regain his balance in the air. The Snilenk was hissing below him. There was a moment of suspicious silence, and then Harry dodged a large ball of green slime. He watched as the slime hit a tree. He swallowed as he watched the tree sizzle and melt where the green goo had splashed it. He turned back in time to dodge yet another green goo ball. Why was this creature after him? He needed to get out of here.

Harry looked up in the distance he saw some flying shapes; they were too small to make out though. He turned his head towards the other direction and his eyes widened. Several Velulf's were surrounded by three Snilenk. Harry turned the other way and his eyes met the wide open arena. Frantic he looked all around and he realized he was in the middle of a battleground. Screams and flashes of light were peppering the air around him. Harry felt his eyes dim as fear filled him and he looked down meeting the violent colorless gaze of the Snilenk that was chasing him. The serpent blinked and within a single second was frozen in perfect stillness.

Harry felt weak and his body began to sink. The dimness faded from his eyes and he began to fall. Whatever he did had exhausted him thoroughly. He felt something catch him, and the splintering wood met his ears as he fell to the forest floor in a heap. He lay there for what felt like hours gasping and trembling with pain. His eyes were wide and slowly he was able to feel his body again. He groaned and stood up. Harry gasped. A man was standing in front of a tree. The silver colorless eyes and sleek white hair glittered in the filtered sunlight. With a smile tinged with cruelty the man spoke.

"Hello, little Velulf."

Harry had barely a moment to himself before the man began to speak.

"They said that you had the power my little pet. The power we had hoped had died out centuries ago. Here we were waiting and waiting, for the day the Velulf no longer had time to protect themselves. Only then we would indulge in the finest feast we have been desirous of for so long. No. Don't speak I am talking now. All we had to do was avoid contact with the Velulf for 500 years and they would no longer have the protection the goddess gave them. They would no longer be able to make people like you little Velulf."

The man took a deep breath and a step towards Harry; his hands were clenched at his sides.

"Just a month before the time ran out, and what do my spies hear of you want to know? They hear of a boy who was made with the power to protect all you worthless vermin. Despite all my best efforts to get rid of all made Velulf's. Here you are. HAHA HAHAHA!"

The man was cackling with enough power to vibrate the air, and Harry tried to take a step back, only to realize he couldn't. He looked down and gasped. How had he not noticed vines crawling around his body? The laughter ceased and the man took another step forward.

"Then I find out why. Basilisk poison. . . So simple, so stupid. How I wish I could murder those useless cousins of ours. You little Velulf had the immense pleasure of murdering the useless worm before I could. 500 years and then nothing, but not nothing. I refuse to sit back and watch my people starve and die again for another FIVE HUNDREND FUCKING YEARS!"

Harry's eyes widened as claws burst from the man's hands.

"No, today is the day you die little Velulf, and today is the day we feast."

The man sprang at Harry. He was a few feet away when a large shape fell from the sky and onto him knocking the man flat. Harry stared with apprehension as the watched a familiar man stand up against one of the most terrifying beings Harry had ever come into contact with. Harry twitched startled as he felt the vines being tugged away from his body. Draco stared with blanched features as he hurriedly tried to untangle Harry.

Harry was almost free when Kerto went tumbling passed him, and a green slime ball flew towards Draco. With Harry's limited mobility he managed to knock himself and Draco down barely avoiding being splattered with the green acid. Draco grunted and pushed Harry off of him. Harry quickly removed his legs from the vines and scrambled up. He heard Draco curse and pull him back barely in time for yet another splattering of goo. They were standing by Kerto and when Kerto groaned in pain Draco knelt down to check on him. The Snilenk was crawling towards them hissing, Harry looked down at Draco and Kerto. The blood spotting Kerto's chest and the singed darkness of his shirt made Harry's decision for him. He took a step towards the Snilenk and then he launched himself into the air and over the serpents head. His feet touched the ground on the other side and he took off in the opposite direction. He needed to lead the creature away from Kerto and Draco.

Harry slowed as he slid through the dense foliage. He could hear the serpent bursting through the trees behind him. He needed to find it. The circle he had seen in the ground. There were plenty of places to— a burst of green splattered the ground in front of him and Harry slid to a stop. Somehow the Snilenk had gotten ahead of him. He squeaked and he shifted directions. Another flash of the green and he turned another way only to crash into the cold body of the Snilenk. Arms wrapped around Harry and Harry screamed as a head descended towards his neck. With a grunt Harry slammed his head into the Snilenk and he lifted his food and kicked himself out of the serpents hold.

Harry rolled over and grunted as he was dragged back. The Snilenk hissed at him and his fangs flashed. Harry felt his eyes dim and he stared directly into the serpents eyes. The Snilenk screamed and Harry watched fearfully as the creature shook and thrashed above him. With a shudder the creature stilled and collapsed onto Harry. Harry's eyes shifted and he gasped as air rushed into his lungs. He couldn't breathe the still serpent was heavy. He tried to push the creature off but the strength had completely left his arms. He lay for a moment resignation filling him. He sighed and wiggled out from under the being.

It was a slow and sometimes painful process but eventually Harry was free. He took a moment to stare at the frozen creature. The Snilenk was covered in silvery scales that when the sunlight hit glittered like an opal. If he squinted carefully he could see the blue lines of veins beneath the creature's skin. The Snilenk was just a hair smaller than the Basilisk was and it had legs and arms. The pointed black spears of its claws were as dark as obsidian. The creature had petrified with its eyes opened and the pale silver slits seemed to pulse still with fury. Harry shivered and stood. He needed to find his friends and get out of here. With quivering legs Harry walked away from the petrified Snilenk. His eyes stayed glued to the creature until he was sure that he could no longer see it. He turned hesitantly away and decided he felt safer flying. He burst into the air and was promptly almost knocked down as another Velulf flew passed him.

He glared at the retreating Velulf's back and he sighed. Rude! Harry looked around, where did he leave Kerto and Draco again? And where was everybody else? Harry flew around before realizing something. All the people he saw fighting before were gone. He set down in the courtyard where he had seen Feng and the princess before. They were gone as well. Harry shivered; the world around him was deathly silent.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around to see a blood covered Ron running towards him. A few seconds later everyone else followed.

"Ron!"

Harry took a step forward before something stopped him. Ron didn't have silver eyes. Nor did he have fangs. Harry burst into the air as green splashed all around him. That was when he realized that he was surrounded by Snilenk. They had blended seamlessly into the grey stones. Harry had flown into a trap. Green was flashing all around him. Harry tried to evade all the attacks, he felt something hit his thigh and terrified Harry felt something inside of him burst free and then a flash of white filled his gaze. The world around him stilled and Harry felt the world recede from his view as he felt himself fall. He no longer existed.

 **TBC . . .**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Warnings: Winding down, sad grammar.

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I have not stopped thinking of you for even a single breath. We have been speaking for months now and based upon your reply to my last letter I think that it is time to ask you what I have so longed to ask you. Harry will you accept me as your mate, and will you meet with me officially for the real first time. I want to hold you in my arms. Please Harry. Please stop hiding from me._

 _Love,_

 _Kerto_

 _Harry,_

 _Please stop being ridiculous. I have waited too long. You really need to stop thinking about that day. We cannot change what has happened. You are ours regardless of what has happened. You cannot keep ignoring my letters. Please let us come. I need you Harry. I need you with me._

 _Yours,_

Draco

Harry sat back and sighed. He supposes that he should respond to his two mates. He had grown to love them, but he couldn't. He placed his head into his hands. On the day of the battle with the Snilenk he had used almost all of his magic to increase his petrification power. He had stopped the Snilenk but his friends hadn't been an illusion and he had petrified them as well. Although, he had grown closer to his mate and he desperately wanted to be with them. He couldn't. He looked over to the wall of beds against the wall of the hospital ward in the Velulf castle. His friends lay petrified. The cure for his power wasn't going to be completed for another month. Not to mention Sirius was at St. Mungo's being treated for the blast he had protected Harry from. Harry looked down at the letters again and he sighed. He wanted to see his mates. Not to mention his first heat would be starting in a few weeks. He couldn't believe that it had been months since he had last seen his mates. He lifted his hand to clutch at the small pendant Draco had sent him as one of the courting gifts. Tears filled his eyes. He really did want to see his mates.

He looked toward the still bodies of his family and he felt sorrow fill his chest. He couldn't see them this whole mess was his fault. He stood at the sound of an opening door. A familiar figure strode into the room, two guards flanking behind her. Harry quickly wiped at his eyes and spoke.

"Princess Learan?"

"Please come with me Harry I need to speak to you."

Harry nodded and followed the woman out of the room. He rubbed his arms as he felt his wings quiver nervously. The princess rarely spoke to Harry as she too worried about her mate. Feng had somehow survived the attack against him, but he lay unconscious in another part of the hospital. Harry had a feeling the princess blamed him for that misfortune. Harry bit his lip anxiety filling him. What could she possibly want to say to him?

They stopped in front of a sturdy door and the two guards opened the door. Harry followed the princess and tried not to twitch as the door shut a little too loudly. The princess walked to the other side of the large desk in the center of the study. Harry looked around at the walls covered from floor to ceiling in books and couldn't help but think about how Hermione, Remus, and Draco would be fascinated by this room.

"Please, take a seat Harry."

"Ah, okay."

Harry sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. His wings were fluttering tensely behind him. The princess leaned forward placing her elbows on the desk. Harry looked at her and waited. The silence spread through the air like fog. The princess sighed and began to speak.

"Harry, I don't quite know how to say this, but I feel that I must. As you know in two weeks I will officially be crowned Queen of Seleniam. I understand that you are hesitant to mate, but unfortunately the time since you were bitten by your mates has reached the limit. This would not have to happen if you had not been marked, but you will need to mate by the time of my coronation."

"What do you mean your highness?"

The princess placed her head in her hands and tapped her fingers against her face. Harry scrunched his face; he wasn't quite used to the gestures and expressions the Velulf's used in everyday life.

"I mean Harry that if you do not mate with your mates by the end of the first year after being marked one of them will die."

"What?"

"Velulf chemistry is rather complex and hard to understand, but if a mate isn't mated by the end of the first year as a Velulf then something isn't right within the relationship and, well, fate takes a step in and gets rid of the problem so to speak. As one of the bearers in your mateship you are the most valuable. Without you no babies can be born, and well, Velulf chemistry wants babies."

"But I still have a month until a year has passed since they bit me!"

"Ah, well that is another issue. All Velulf's have to be mated if a new ruler is being crowned. It is a tradition. Unfortunately this event is going to be sped along quite quickly. I know that this is forward of me Harry but we lost so many in the battle and Kerto is one of our main researchers. Draco also contributes to making potions specific for Velulf's. His cold remedy had greatly helped our species. I am sorry Harry but I need you to not let them die. I understand this will be hard as you are waiting for your friends to awaken, but they should have the cure a week after the coronation."

Harry felt his breath lock in his chest at her words. Panic filled him. His mates would die if he didn't complete the mating! Harry couldn't let that happen. They were the only ones who had been there for the past few months. He had grown to love them the way they were. He knew they loved him too. He could feel it every time he felt their bonds pulse in his heart. He knew that his love was probably the reason they had wanted to see him so badly the past month. Harry bit the inside of his cheek. He really wanted to mate them.

"Do you have to mate as well?"

Harry could have kicked himself as the words left his mouth. How insensitive could he be?! He stared blushing as the princess blushed. She cleared her throat.

"Yes, I do have to mate. Luckily for me Feng has finally woken up, and hehe, he is most ready to claim me now."

The brilliant smile on the princess's face stole the resentment from within Harry and he smiled back. Although, Feng had done a lot of bad he had done some good as well, by not going through with his plan to murder Harry.

"So Harry, will you accept them as your mates before the coronation?"

Harry paused. He still felt uncertain about leaving his friends alone in the infirmary.

"Are you sure the cure for my family will be done soon after the coronation?"

"Yes, the potion's master said the ingredients have been found and the potion is already being made as we speak. We just have to wait for the full moon which is in two and a half weeks. Then your friends will be released from the petrification."

Harry blinked. Could he mate with his mates? Was it too soon? A feeling burst in Harry's chest and the words left his mouth.  
"Yes, I will mate with them."

The princess gave another brilliant smile.

"I will send for them now!"

Harry blanched, now! He opened his mouth to ask for more time but the princess had already stood and left with a brilliant blue envelope in her hand. Harry swallowed. A burst of happiness bubbled in his throat. His mates were coming!

 **TBC. . .**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warnings: This chapter is rated super ultra mega mature. If you are not ready for the lemon please click away. Graphic lemon.**

 **Chapter Twenty**

Familiar silver and gold eyes met green and the world faded. Harry could hear his heart pounding in his brain. They were even more beautiful then he remembered. Despite the princess's invitation, it had taken a week for Draco and Kerto to pack and arrive at the castle. They were planning on staying with Harry until his friends were released. They had been sending letters back and forth so often the past seven days, Harry had to buy another owl. Expensive gifts and rare amazing items arrived for him at odd intervals throughout the day. It was only yesterday that one of the more interesting gifts had arrived. It was a book and a box full of odd colored bottles. Harry flushed thinking about the letter that had come with that box. Nevertheless, he could remember almost every diagram and scent of the erotic spectacle.

He had waited anxiously through the preparations the workers had helped him through that morning. He had been awoken by a young smiling crowd of giggling bearers. They had dragged him out of bed and into a chamber full of odd holes in the ground. Harry still felt amazed at the sight of the clear shimmering water filling one of those holes. The scent lingered in his brain and he felt the arousal spike in his blood. All afternoon he had been pampered and prepped to be taken by his mates. One of the girls helping him had laughingly told him that Draco and Kerto were going through much worse. Harry didn't see how that was possible as he was sure that they didn't have a silky expander shoved up their asshole.

The time for preparation had come to an end and Harry had been led to his room. Silently he had been left in a gauzy robe, and had been instructed to remove his underclothes as soon as he was alone. Blushing, Harry had done so. He had sat in a chair near the bed too nervous to actually sit on the bed. Then the door had opened and the scent of his mates hit his nose. He had turned and stood. Their eyes met and Harry could feel his nervousness slip away.

Kerto and Draco were staring at Harry as if he was the most beautiful person in the world. Immediately they had shut the door and approached Harry. Harry had tensed waiting for their embrace but they had stopped a few feet away from him and had stared at him intently.

"You look beautiful Harry."

Kerto said admiration in his voice. Harry licked his lips. He could say the same about him. Kerto looked impressive with his long dark hair combed into a sleek waterfall against his back. His bare chest was bared and the smooth skin glittered in the light. He was wearing a wrap around his waist that looked entirely too easy to remove. Harry swallowed as heat filled his cheeks.

"I agree. You look absolutely scrumptious my dear."

Draco spoke and Harry stared at the furious hunger in his molten gaze. Something in him relaxed and with some unspoken agreement his mates approached. Both pressed a firm kiss to his cheek. Harry felt his knees tremble, his body sensitive and ready to be touched. He felt their hands slowly begin to stoke the sides of his body and he stretched into the enticing caress. He felt a hot mouth at his neck and warm soft lips pressed into his own. Harry felt his eyes flutter cutting off the image of pleasure on Kerto's face as they kissed. A moan emerged from his throat as he felt Draco bite him gently behind his ear.

His tongue danced with Kerto's. The warm unfamiliar wet tangle filled his stomach with heat. He felt his head turn breaking his kiss with Kerto. He was able to draw in a breath before Draco took control. His mind blanked as large warm hands slithered behind him and began to knead his bottom. Harry gasped pulling back from the intensity. His mates were panting and flushed. They spoke.

"Harry may we please take you to bed?"

Harry's entire body felt enflamed as he nodded his consent.

"Yes!" he gasped.

Harry was lifted into Kerto's strong embrace and placed on the large bed. The silky dark fabric was icy against Harry's heated skin and he sucked in a breath shocked. Quickly he was gathered up and Kerto lay on the bed putting Harry on his hands and knees above him. Harry felt the fabric covering his backside lifted and a warm heat blew against the shiny wetness seeping from his asshole. He turned his head to see Draco kneeling naked behind him gently blowing on his bottom. Blushing Harry tried to sit back to avoid the embarrassing position. He was distracted by yet another mind blowing kiss. His hands splayed against Kerto's chest, ass raised high. His head was pulled back as Kerto tightened his hold on Harry's hair. Harry felt Kerto mouth at his neck, suckling the skin near his mark.

He shivered as wet warmth circled around his opening. He wanted to look back and see but Kerto's hold was complete. The wetness probed the inside of his opening and Harry groaned. He circled his hips pushing back against the small muscle probing his insides. His hard cock pressed against his stomach aching more by the second. He felt something join the tongue inside of him and moments later something inside of him made him jump. The pressure wasn't unpleasant but the tingles originating from where Draco was touching him filled his lower half with numb pleasure. Draco had removed his tongue and was lightly stroking that odd spot inside Harry over and over. The pleasure kept building. Kerto was kissing him again and Harry couldn't hold back moans as the pleasant feeling of kissing mixed with the explosive pleasure of having that spot within him stroked.

What felt like hours of stimulation later Draco had managed to fit four fingers inside Harry and Harry had exploded with intense pleasure on top of Kerto. Harry was flipped onto the bed and the warmth from Kerto's body on the bed heightened Harry's lassitude. His whole body felt shaken and mixed.

"Harry love, we have to keep going for a little longer alright? Is it okay if I come inside you know?"  
"Hmmm. . . Kerto"

"Yes love?"

"I'm sleepy."

When his answer was met with silence Harry opened his eyes to find Draco taking advantage of Kerto's passion. His eyes glazed over as he watched the slippery wetness glide between their mouth's. Somehow despite his recent shattering his cock twitched with interest. He watched as Draco moaned sliding his hands down Kerto's body and touching the edge of his wrap. Harry licked his lips as Draco's fingers teased the edge of the dark fabric. His cock had definitely risen to attention. With wide eyes he watched as Kerto's body was bared to his eyes. His coppery skin glinted in the dim lighting. Harry's eyes flowed down the sleek muscled body and stopped at the protruding monster between Kerto's legs.

Harry felt his breath stutter. He had forgotten how large Kerto's cock was. He was glad that he had spent all day preparing for something large to fit inside of him. All of those objects thrust inside of him spreading him wide open. Harry couldn't move his eyes from the scene in front of him. Draco had taken advantage of the recent exchange and was tasting the remnants of Harry's cum splattered on Kerto's stomach. Harry didn't notice his bent legs beginning to spread. He watched wide eyes as Kerto moaned at the feeling of Draco's mouth caressing his cock. Harry swallowed roughly his mouth suddenly dry. His dick pulsed between his legs. The small moan that left his mouth drew both of his mate's attention back to him. Their hazy pleasure filled eyes landed on his spread open form and Kerto moved to urge Draco to lay by Harry's side.

Kerto caged Harry in with his body and he repeated his question.

"Yes, take me please enter me!"

Harry felt his stomach muscles tighten as his hips were lifted and Kerto's cock pressed against his open asshole. Draco claimed his mouth the precise moment Kerto thrust into Harry's willing pliant body. The momentary pain flickered away as Kerto unerringly found that explosive spot inside Harry's ass. They undulated together, as Draco pressed himself up against Harry's body their mouths still caressing one another's. Their orgasms hit them collectively and Harry felt something warm fill his abdomen. Kerto had pulled him up and had sunk his teeth into the mark on Harry's body the same moment as Harry did. Harry came again rapidly his body felt rung out and dry. He didn't know how he was going to do this two more times. The taste of Kerto in his mouth was flooding his senses. His mates gasping forms were collapsed against one another's and for a moment there was only gentle warmth and safety emanating from their panting forms.

He became aware of Draco's still hard erection press against his side. His cock twitched somehow with interest. He felt himself being pulled off of Kerto's cock and something familiar and velvety hard pressed against him.

"Are you ready my dear?"

Harry groaned with anticipation as he licked his sore lips.

"Yes, Draco, yes!"

His scream was caught by Kerto's mouth as Draco's slightly smaller cock slid inside Harry's slick insides. Harry felt stretched and open as Draco gently and slowly pressed inside. Harry was moving up against Kerto's and he felt the man's large cock twitch with interest. Draco flipped him so that Harry was sitting on Draco's cock. The position allowed for Harry to feel Draco's cock lodged deep inside his body. Kerto and Harry's kiss broke. Harry screamed as instead another part of his body was being kissed. His wings pulsed and flapped pushing him up and down as he rode Draco's cock. He didn't last long and soon he was tightening around Draco's cock milking his mates cock as he flooded Kerto's mouth with his own cum. Harry lowered his head and he felt Draco guide his mouth to his neck. Harry sank his teeth into Draco marking the man as the same time Draco sank his teeth into Harry's neck.

Draco stayed lodged inside of him as they all shared another moment of immense pleasure and closeness. The marks on Harry's neck pulsed with joy, and he knew that he only had to stay awake for one last part of the ritual. His felt a kiss on his forehead and he leaned into Kerto's touch. Arms were holding him steady and his whole body was soothed with warmth. When he felt himself begin to twitch inside around Draco's cock, and he felt Draco's cock harden he knew the last part of the mating was about to start. Kerto lapped at Harry's neck one last time before moving behind Harry. Harry tensed. He had prepared all day for just this moment, the moment when two large objects would fill him and he would be totally claimed.

He felt Keto's cock touch his entrance and he forced his body to relax as Kerto's cock began pressing into him. His hips were twitching and he bit his lip. His fangs were forcing themselves passed his lips and he looked down at Draco. His brain stopped. Draco had his eyes closed and a look of extreme ecstasy was caressing his pale features. His blonde hair spread out across the dark sheets. Harry stared entranced. His eyes snapped closed as he felt the painful pleasure of being completely filled by both of his mates. Kerto was nibbling his neck and stroking his cock. The pleasure kept Harry's mind away from the pain. A few minutes were all that it took for Harry's body to relax. He stared into Draco's warm eyes as his mates set a gentle rhythm allowing for Harry to adjust to the unusual pleasure.

That spot inside of him was constantly being stroked gently. It felt sore and engorged. His body racked with slivers of pleasure nonetheless. The pleasure built slower but the tight heat of his mates cocks spreading him open fueled his desire on. Soon he was thrusting back and down with every thrust in. His cock bounced against his stomach and he could see clear fluid splashing against Draco's stomach. Harry shivered and came. He felt his mind blank as Kerto and Draco thrust into him at the same time and he felt so full he thought he might explode.

They lay in a tangle and gently Harry sunk his fangs into the sides of his mate's necks for the second time. Their marks glowed and Harry knew that their mating was complete. He lay with his mates covered with their marks, and circled his fingers against the marks he gave to them. He felt his body pulse with a sense of belonging he hadn't felt in a long time. For the first time in years Harry finally fell asleep knowing that he had two someone's who would always have his back. In a few weeks' time his friends would be woken up and he would go and stay with the two imperfect people he had finally chosen to accept.

Possibly stupid, possibly crazy, but all at once Harry knew that this was where he wanted to stay, right in the arms of the two people that were made just for him.

 **The End.**

 **Well this is the end. I am sorry that this story was all over the place. As soon as I started writing this story my life got really busy. I won't be able to write till after the New Year. I have another short story already written from before this story even started I just have to edit it. I hope to release that sometime in December.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Demonfawn**


End file.
